I Can Be Your Hero
by IronAnatomy21
Summary: Pepper is pregnant and Tony is the father. How will Tony react? Follow them as Tony and Pepper try to work it through as Tony fights for what's his. Movie-verse.
1. Chapter 1

I Can Be Your Hero

Rated T for language and suggestive material

This is my first time posting a fan fiction. I welcome all kinds of criticism.

Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man.

Chapter 1: Beginning's

"Virginia Potts?" a female voice asked.

Pepper looked up from her magazine and followed the nurse into an examination room. She had been waiting nervously for about ten minutes to hear the results of her test. The minutes that Pepper was waiting seemed like an eternity; it was the longest ten minutes of her life. Every time she glanced at the clock in the waiting room it looked like the hands didn't more at all; as if time stood still. In those ten minutes she thought about the results and what might the outcome might be. If the test came out positive, how was she going to tell Tony? What will he think? Will he hate her? Would he be angry? So many questions went through her head. How would she tell her parents? She knew her parents and sister would be supportive of her. They always have been supportive. She knew her friends would support her through it all but Tony; Tony was a whole different story. He was really unpredictable at times and he was complicated sometimes. Tony had a hard time showing and expressing his emotions but when Pepper tells him of her news then he might actually express some kind of emotion. She was afraid of what he would think. Pepper felt a kind of dread looming over her. Why did she let this happen? What led to it? Pepper asked herself these questions over and over again in her mind. How would she be judged? She stood up and followed the nurse back to the examination room where she took a seat on the exam table again.

"The doctor will be in with your results in a minute," the nurse said as she closed the door.

Pepper took a few deep breaths and sure enough one minute later the doctor walked into the room with Pepper's medical file.

"Hey there Pepper, how are you feeling?" the doctor asked taking a seat on a stool next to the exam table.

"I'm a bit nervous," Pepper admitted.

The doctor smiled, "it's okay to be nervous," she assured.

Pepper nodded and relaxed.

"Well Pepper, your tests came back positive," the doctor said.

Pepper felt her heart sink, why didn't she feel the way you're supposed to feel when you hear news like that? Although she felt her heart sinking inside she put on a fake smile.

Pepper saw the doctor smile widely, "congratulations Pepper your going to be a mother. You're about two months along," the doctor took note of that in Pepper's medical records.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" the doctor asked looking up.

"You already know the sex of the baby?" Pepper asked amazed.

"Yes we do. Thanks to advanced technology and the sponsorship of Tony Stark we are able to do things unimaginable and thought to be impossible," the doctor responded cheerfully.

Pepper nodded, "you have a little boy," the doctor said happily.

Pepper nodded but she didn't know what to say or what to do so she just kept that fake smile on her face and thanked the doctor.

"Okay, I want to see you back here in four weeks okay?" the doctor asked.

Pepper nodded and got off of the exam table. Pepper felt like crying, she should have been happy but it wasn't supposed to be that way. She had a plan to wait until after getting married to the man of her dreams to have a baby because she was raised a proper Catholic girl and she had high morals. And now, that was all ruined. It kind of hurt Pepper but what hurt most was that the man of her dreams didn't see her; he didn't see her in the same way, the woman of his dreams. What would also hurt would be telling the father of the baby who coincidentally was the so called man of her dreams. Pepper hated her self for letting it happen this way. But, a little boy, she was going to be a mother to a little boy. That thought excited her; she always wanted a little boy. And then one day she'll have a little girl. Then that way her son can protect his little sister from stupid boys and the dangers in the world. Pepper got into her car and drove to the small café in lower Los Angeles where she was going to meet some girl friends for lunch.

"Hey Pepper over here," a cheery voice said from a booth in the corner. Pepper smiled and walked over to the table where two of her best girl friends were sitting.

"Hey Kristine, Hey Jenny," Pepper said tiredly as she hugged them.

"How did your doctor's appointment go?" Jenny asked handing Pepper a menu.

"It was terrible," Pepper admitted.

"What happened?" Kristine asked concerned.

"She said that I was pregnant." Pepper felt like crying.

"But that's great news," Jenny said with a smile.

"It's not; I-I slept with Tony," Pepper confessed.

"You what?" Kristine asked bewildered.

"As if I didn't already know that," Jenny mumbled.

Jenny and Kristine had their suspicions but to actually hear it from Pepper was a slight relief. They didn't approve of it because of Tony's reputation with the ladies. But then again, they were hoping that one day Tony and Pepper would just confess their love for each other already. Jenny and Kristine knew that Tony and Pepper were meant to be together. They acted like an old couple always bickering one minute and laughing the next. Tony and Pepper had an odd relationship but they believed opposites attract. Kristine and Jenny knew that Pepper was secretly head over heels for Tony. They hated seeing her so hurt when ever Tony would come home with another woman. (Tony made Pepper move in with him because she spent more time at his house than her own apartment.)

Pepper couldn't hold in much longer and began crying.

"It's going to be okay," Kristine said hugging Pepper.

"He's going to hate me," Pepper cried.

"No he won't. Tony would never hate you," Jenny said also hugging Pepper.

"Tony would make a great father; I think," Kristine said unsure of the thought.

"I wish I could tell you Tony would make a great father but I can't. I'm sorry Pepper but you know Tony he's too rowdy and he's a freaking man-whore. He can never commit to a serious relationship and he plan's to be a bachelor his whole life. Plus Tony is always working; that's all he ever does is work. He's always working on Stark Industry stuff or going off being Iron Man or working on his damn cars. Tony can't handle his own self sometimes and he is a bit unstable. He nearly drank himself to his death on several occasions. Tony can't handle being a sober and stable person who can function perfectly fine in today's society, yet alone be a father. This is no way to raise a child. We want the best for your baby but he could be put in harms way if he's around Tony. He won't be able to handle a child on top of being Iron Man. The only way any of that is going to change is if Tony changes. And, I don't see him changing anytime soon. I'm really happy for you Pepper I really am, I just want you and the baby to have a stable life," Jenny said poignantly.

Pepper and Kristine looked at Jenny with a blank expression astonished at her sudden outburst.

"She has a point," Pepper said dabbing her eyes with a tissue.

"So, are you going to tell him?" Kristine asked.

"As much as I'd like not to, I have to, he'll probably hate me but I can not keep this from him. He has a right to know," Pepper said sadly.

"He won't hate you," Kristine and Jenny said at once.

Pepper just nodded dreading what Tony would have to say.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Okay guys sorry for keeping you waiting. I'm new so I'm still learning about editing and adding chapters. Well I would have posted sooner but it's peak time for football season down here and I've been going to a lot of games. San Jose beat us (Hawaii). Okay enough rambling on with the story. Oh yeah thanks for the great feedback!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man**

After lunch Pepper said goodbye to her friends and drove to Tony's house. She went over what she was going to say to him in her mind. Pepper felt pretty confident but as she approached his house she grew nervous.

_"Hurry Tony we're going to miss it," a cool female voice called out. _

_Her voice sounded all too familiar but who was she? He felt like he was floating and with one look around he realized that he was flying. He wasn't flying as Iron Man but as Tony; just Tony. He spotted a woman about a few feet away from him with beautiful strawberry-blonde hair._

_"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked him with a giggle. _

_Tony felt his heart melt at her giggle. Her presence made Tony happy and content with life. He took a look around and saw that they were flying into the now setting sun on the Huntington beach horizon. She began to fly away from him giggling along the way and Tony tried to keep up. But, she was too fast. As the space between them grew wider everything around Tony turned pitch black and he began to plummet into the darkness below him. _

In a loud thud Tony fell out of his bed and onto the floor. His eyes shot open and he was sweating like crazy.

"Are you alright sir?" Jarvis asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Tony said unconvincingly.

Tony felt delirious and scrambled to get up. A sharp pain from his lower back shot up his spine as he got up. Tony winced and began to rub his back. He sat on his bed for a while to process what had happened the previous night. Unable to recall the events he jumped in the shower to get ready. When he was done he jumped out and proceeded to get ready. As he pulled his pants up he heard a soft knock on his door.

"Sir Ms. Potts is at your door," Jarvis said

Tony nodded and flung his room door open. Pepper stood there with her fist up in the air as if she were going to knock a second time.

"Oh Tony your okay," she said slightly startled.

"Of course why wouldn't I be?" Tony asked stepping aside to let her in.

"Well seeing how drunk you were last night I'd expect you to still be in bed," Pepper replied.

Tony just smiled his cocky smile and continued getting dressed.

"Uh Tony can we um talk?" Pepper asked as she bit her lower lip.

"Well I'm on my way to a corporate meeting so if you can squeeze it in within five minutes then yeah," Tony replied reaching for his shirt.

"It's a serious talk. I'm going to need some time to explain myself," Pepper said looking down.

"Okay. Rhodey and I are going out for drinks later on tonight if you want to join us."

"I don't know my plans for tonight are still a little bit hazy."

"Alright well then give me a ring if you have nothing planned."

Pepper nodded and watched as Tony buttoned his shirt. She took note of how sweaty and uncomfortable he looked.

"Are you alright Tony?"

Pepper reached for his forehead; it was warm.

"Your not okay,"

"I'm fine it's just some pre-meeting jitters."

"I know you Tony. You don't get pre-meeting jitters."

Tony was going to argue but Pepper grabbed a hold of his arm and led him into his bathroom. She opened the towel closet and pulled out a wash cloth. Tony leaned against the sink and watched as she ran the cloth under cold water.

"What are you doing?"

"Just be quiet,"

Pepper squeezed the excess water out and began to gently wipe Tony's forehead. As she did so Tony closed his eyes and breathed her scent in. She smelt like vanilla and lavender; Tony thought she smelt intoxicating. Her scent reminded him of his grandmothers house. Tony felt happy and content with Pepper by his side; the exact same feelings he had in his dreams last night with that mysterious woman. When Pepper finished Tony's eyes fluttered opened.

"That felt good."

"My mother used to do that to me when I was younger to help calm me."

Tony thanked Pepper and picked up his briefcase off the floor.

"Come on walk with me."

Pepper walked with Tony out to the car where a very tired looking Happy was waiting.

"Whoa dude you don't look so good. Bet your regretting those last six shooters by now huh?"

"Oh you have no idea."

Tony smiled and patted Happy on the back, "way to go champ."

"Ha-ha your so funny."

Happy took Tony's briefcase and put it in the back trunk.

"Well don't forget to call me."

"I won't."

Tony nodded and pulled Pepper into a tight hug relishing every moment of it.

--

Ring. Ring. Ring.

After the third ring Tony picked up his cell.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tony."

"Oh hey Pepper."

"Is your meeting finished?"

"Yeah I just got out. Rhodey and I are heading down to that bar down the street. I forget what it's called. You meeting us there?"

"No, I rather talk to you in a more quieter place with less people."

"Alright I'll talk to you later."

--

"Hey man what about that girl over there?"

Tony looked up and in the direction of where Rhodey was pointing.

"Eww no. She looks like a freaking barbie doll. All plasticky looking."

"What about that one over there?

"Negative."

"Man what has gotten into you?"

"I don't know."

"Your usually all over women. Man what's up?"

"Pepper wants to talk."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

Ever since Pepper asked Tony if they could talk he couldn't stop thinking about what she was going to say.

"Oh man maybe you'll get some tonight."

"Don't say that."

"Your right sorry. It's the tequila, it does things to you."

"Whatever man."

"You like her don't you?"

"What?"

"Pepper, you like her. Don't lie about it. I see how you two act around each other."

"I don't like her."

"How can you not? She's gorgeous."

"I don't like her because I love her."

When Tony said that Rhodey spit out his drink in surprise.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I don't know I just, there's something about her that-"

Before Tony could finish Rhodey cleared his throat and jabbed Tony.

Tony looked up and saw Pepper walking towards them.

"Rhodey don't you have somewhere to be?"

"No."

"Beat it."

"Okay."

Rhodey picked up his drink and left the table he and Tony were sitting at.

"Hey Pepper I thought you were going to wait."

"I was but this can't wait any longer."

"Okay."

Pepper sat down on the bar stool previously occupied by Rhodey and took a deep breath.

"What I'm about to tell you might upset you. And I don't mean to. I fought with my self over and over again questioning my self if I should tell you but, I have to tell you or I'll never be able to live with myself and I don't want to hurt you,"

Pepper could already feel the tears forming. Tony was quiet unsure of what to say as he lightly traced the rim of his glass.

"I'm pregnant, and you're the father."

**A little cliff hanger. What will Tony say? Well all I can say is that I'm not too happy with this chapter. I feel like my grammar was off and the story line for this chapter was sort of weak. Ah hope the next chapter is better.**

**Anyways we know that Pepper is expecting a little boy so any suggestions for names? I'd very much like your input. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here's the next chapter. Once again thanks for all of your reviews and comments. I greatly appreciate them. I still want your input on their son's name. Oh and if you have any other suggestions feel free to let me know. Sometimes I write based on what you the reader wants to see. On with the show.**

Chapter 3

Still rated T for language and suggestive material

Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man or it's affiliations. But my little brother has the Iron Man mask. Lol so random.

"I'm pregnant and your the father."

--

Pepper looked Tony straight in his eyes to show that she wasn't lying to him. She could already feel her heart breaking as she watched his eyes grow wide and dark. Tony on the other hand was shocked and scared out of his mind.

"Please say something," Pepper begged in her mind.

"It was only one night."

"That's all you need, just one night."

Pepper felt the tears treating to fall but she fought to hold them back. She had to be strong.

Tony remembered that night two months ago. It was magical, he felt things he has never felt in his life. But he didn't use protection, they were both slightly drunk and he didn't care.

"No. No fucking way, that was two months ago. How do I know if you slept with another guy or not," Tony said trying to deny anything.

Pepper felt shocked and appalled; here was her "friend" accusing her of sleeping around.

"How dare you accuse me of sleeping around Anthony! You know me I'm not that kind of person. But you are! 'Oh look at me I'm Tony Stark. I make billions of dollars and I love screwing with women.' Grow the hell up Tony."

From one of the corners of the room Rhodey watched as his two friends shouted each other and the people around them stop what they were doing to watch. He got out of his seat as fast as he could and walked over to their table. As he drew near he heard Tony say something that was low even for him.

"Just get a damn abortion."

Tony immediately regretted those words as soon as they came out of his mouth. The music stopped and whispers surrounded him. He watched as Pepper's face fell and tears began to roll down her cheek. He was going to apologize but Rhodey stood in front of Pepper blocking him from her.

"That was low Tony."

Rhodey wanted so bad to hit Tony but he decided not to against his better judgement.

"Show's over," Rhodey shouted as he grabbed Pepper by her hand and pulled her close to him.

Pepper sobbed into Rhodey's shirt as he led her outside and into the parking lot.

"Shit!" Tony shouted as he threw his glass down in anger.

Tony stormed out of the bar and watched as Rhodey sped out of the parking lot in his SUV with Pepper in the passenger seat. He was so angry that he began pacing in the parking lot. In sheer anger he screamed and punched the wall. He ignored the blood gushing out and got into his car.

"Sir your in no state to drive. Your blood-alcohol level is way above the legal limit," Jarvis' voice said in the car.

"Oh just shut up,"

Tony started the car and sped off. He sped down the California coast line driving at top speed.

--

"Where do you want me to bring you?" Rhodey asked

"Um can you bring me back to Tony's place. I'm going to grab some things and then I'm going to my office over at Stark Industries."

"Alright," Rhodey replied as he took the cut off towards Tony's house.

--

Tony continued driving until he reached his destiny. A small look out with a huge tree and a bench under neath. It was high above the city of Los Angeles and very serene. Tony would come up there to get away and think when things got tough. He got out of his car and sat on his hood looking out at the view. The city lights mesmerized him. It was the next best thing to flying high in the skies. Tony thought back on that night two months ago.

_He had just got back from another night of drinking with the guys when he heard soft cries coming from Pepper's room. He set down his keys and walked towards her room. Tony pushed the door aside and sat next to her on her bed. He remembered looking at her and asking what was wrong. Then he remembered wiping away her tears. She had run into her ex earlier that day._

_"This is the same guy who told me that he would never marry. The same man who told me that having kids wasn't his thing," Tony remembered Pepper telling him. _

_Pepper told Tony about how her ex told her that and how he found her in bed with a younger woman, his secretary to be exact; how he had been checking her for years. Pepper told Tony about how she and her ex had planned their whole life together, how they were high school sweethearts, how he promised her so many things and how their relationship was full of broken promises._

_ "There's a point in someone's life where they let go of all their pain and suffering. Your time has come, you need to let this go," Tony remembered telling Pepper. _

_"I know but, it's so hard to let go of something so old like this when there's nothing new to hang on to," Pepper replied looking down._

_ Then Tony remembered taking her face into his hands and lifting her head carefully so he could see her face. _

_"You do have something to hold onto, you have me. I will always be here for you. No matter where we are in the world, I'm always here for you. Whenever you need help getting back on your feet whenever you need someone to help you piece your life back together, whenever you take a fall, I'm here to catch you, I'm here to help you get back on your feet, and I'm here to help you build your life up again. I'll always be here for you no matter what," Tony replied seriously._

_ Pepper couldn't help but to smile, "wow who would've thought that industrialist bad-boy Tony Stark could be so soft and compassionate," Pepper joked. _

_And then he they were on the floor laughing and talking drunkenly with bottles of vodka and tequila strewn everywhere. After that it was all a blur, the next thing Tony remembered was going to bed with Pepper and waking up that morning without clothes on in her bed._

Tony's face fell as it played over and over again in his mind like a broken record. He hung his head and kicked himself mentally. He sat there on his hood for a little while longer and then decided to head on home. He took one last look around as the memories disappeared to the back of his mind. It was nearly two in the morning when Tony reached his drive way and received a call from Rhodey.

"Tony they took her."

"Whoa slow down what are you talking about?"

"I was dropping off Pepper at Stark Industries so she could get some papers. She asked me to walk her inside because she got this feeling. When we did someone knocked me out and when I came to she was gone and blood was everywhere. I think someone broke in because the side door of the main hall was busted open."

"Did they take anything else?"

"No but they were looking for something. The entire place is trashed."

"Holy shitake mushrooms. I'm on my way."

Tony hung up his cell phone and sped out of his driveway.

"Please be okay," Tony said over and over again in his mind.

--

"Let go of me," Pepper said angrily as she struggled to break free from her captors.

She felt a hard hand come across her face and heard an evil laugh.

"Shut up tramp. Let's see if your boyfriend will come to save your pathetic little life," a cold voice cackled.

Pepper stumbled back and holding her cheek. It stung a lot and it was turning really red.

Her captors were about to throw her into the car when she kneed the guy in his family jewels and ran like mad down the street behind Stark Industries.

"Get back here you shit," one of them shouted.

She turned looked back to see three guys get into the car and sped towards her. Pepper turned back around started to run as fast as she could. She felt a cramp from her left leg which caused her to slow her running. Pepper turned back around and saw the headlights coming towards her. Before she could do anything else she felt her self flying into the air and a pain coming from her lower spine. She landed hard on a grassy area on the side of the road. Pepper felt blood and pain everywhere.

" My baby," Pepper thought as everything around her became a blur.

The last thing she saw was the SUV speeding off before blacking out.

**This seemed a bit harsh but I promise it will get better. )**


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for keeping all of you waiting. It's the last week of school for us before we go on our fall break. So that means we get loaded down with papers to write, projects to make, and exams to take. I'm glad it's almost over; physics is killing me. Lol. So you can expect more updates within the upcoming week since I don't have school. Okay on with the story. Oh yeah, there is a minor cross over in this chapter and maybe in the next few chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Iron Man. But, I do own the ultimate two disc special feature.**

**Still rated T for language**

Chapter 4

"Rhodey," Tony said running inside.

Rhodey who was pacing around was relieved to see Tony.

"Tony you're here."

"Did you call Agent Coulson?"

"Yeah he's on his way with some agents. I also called the company investigators."

"Okay good; we have investigators?"

"No we have pizza delivery men. Yes we have investigators now focus," Rhodey snapped. He wasn't in the mood for Tony's lame sarcasm.

"Okay I'll call Agent Coulson to tell him that we're going to go out to look for Pepper. And then I'll call Happy. You call Jenny and her boyfriend Matt and Kristine and her husband Greg."

"Alright," Rhodey said taking his cell phone out.

After making the necessary calls Tony and Rhodey jumped in one of the company trucks with Rhodey at the wheel and sped off into the night to look for Pepper.

"What happened to your hand?" Rhodey asked pointing to Tony's right hand.

"Oh I um punched the wall at the bar."

"You need to check that out. How long as it been bleeding? You could've lost a lot of blood right by now."

"I'll get it checked out when we find Pepper."

"Here at least wrap it up to help stop the bleeding," Rhodey replied ripping a piece of his shirt's sleeve and handed it to Tony.

Rhodey and Tony drove around the area looking for Pepper while answering numerous calls from the SHIELD agents, company investigators, and Pepper's friends. Rhodey took most of the calls since he knew what happened.

"Where is she?" Tony kept asking himself.

"This is all my fault," Tony said shaking his head.

"Why would you even say that Tony? You're such an ass."

"I don't know what got into me. I was drunk and I wasn't thinking."

"Don't blame it on the alcohol."

"I didn't mean to say that. I was just angry and confused."

"Well you could've handled things differently had you taken the time to think things over and process what had happened."

"I know I messed up."

Two hours later Rhodey and Tony had no luck. The S.H.I.E.L.D agents couldn't find anything and the company investigators came up with no leads except for a breach of security. Pepper's friends looked around the perimeter of Stark Industries and found nothing. Happy also came up with nothing. They all decided to meet back at Stark Industries while some of the agents and investigators continued the search.

"There was a breach of security prior to the actual break-in. Some one hacked into the security system and obtained the code to disarm the alarms," one of the investigators explained.

"Right; because if someone tried to break-in then the alarms would've gone off," Tony replied.

"We should try checking the security camera's to try and get an idea of who tried to break in and take Pepper," Agent Coulson suggested.

Tony nodded and led them to the security room. One of the walls was covered in screens with live video feed from camera's covering every inch of Stark Industries.

"This is going to take a while. There are over two hundred camera's planted around Stark Industries," Happy said taking a seat to type in several codes to access the videos from the past twenty-four hours.

"Agent Coulson, Agent O'Reilly, and Agent Harding you take this section. Company Investigators Wilson, Martin, Davidson and Spitz take this section. Jenny, Matt, Kristine, and Greg take this section here. And I'll take this section with Tony and Rhodey," Happy said pointing to the various sections covering the different areas

"What the hell did you do?" Happy asked angrily in a low whisper as he began to watch his screens.

"I uh, slept with Pepper and got her pregnant and we started arguing at the bar and I uh, told her to get an abortion," Tony confessed.

"You what?" Happy asked turning to look at Tony.

Tony began to tell everyone what had happened and by the time he was finished Rhodey and the S.H.I.E.L.D agents had to restrain Happy, Jenny, Kristine, Matt, and Greg from attacking Tony.

"You're such an idiot," Jenny spat as she struggled against Agent Coulson.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry like I said I don't know what got into me. I wasn't thinking straight," Tony replied guiltily.

"You better fix this Tony. Pepper is my best friend. We have been since high school. You don't know how many guys screwed her over. I know you like her and she really likes you so pull your head out of your ass. You fix this and make it right with her or I quit and I'm taking Pepper with me," Happy said hotly turning back to the camera screens.

There definitely was a lot of tension in the room afterwards. After some time Agent Harding found something.

"I got something," he said pointing to screen one hundred.

Tony, Rhodey, Happy, and Agent Coulson came over to watch as the other's continued looking for more evidence. Tony got angry as he watch several dark figures use an explosive to blow the side door open. They continued to search for something. Several frames later Rhodey and Pepper approached. The figures saw them and hid in the darkest corners. Tony grew cold as they knocked Rhodey out and take Pepper away.

"Happy can you try and rewind the frames and then zoom in on the guys who broke in. I want to try and get a description," Tony replied.

Agent Harding got out of the seat and Happy took his spot and began rewinding the frames. After finding the necessary frame he proceeded to zoom in on the burglars.

"This is the best I can do. It's still a bit fuzzy," Happy said as he got out of the seat.

Rhodey, Tony, and Agent Coulson moved in to get a better look.

"It's O'Hara, Williams, and Shepherd. They worked with Obadiah," Tony said after analyzing the frames.

"What do you want to do sir?" Agent Coulson asked.

"I want you to go over shipping orders within the last several months in their hard drives. I have a feeling that these bastards continued double-dealing under the table after Obadiah's death," Tony replied as he began to walk out of the security room.

"Where are you going" Rhodey asked.

"I'm going to go look for those bastards. Look for those orders and keep looking for Pepper. Keep me updated," Tony replied as he turned to walk out.

Tony zoomed down the California coast- line once again. It was almost six in the morning by the time he got back to his house. Tony rushed down to his shop and got his Iron Man suit on.

"Where to sir?" Jarvis asked as Tony shot up into the early morning skies.

"Locate the whereabouts of Brandon O'Hara, Jason Williams, and Shaun Shepherd. Then try to locate the whereabouts of Pepper," Tony replied as he began flying towards the east.

--

She heard voices around her; voices she didn't recognize. She wanted to open her eyes but she couldn't no matter how hard she tried.

"Where did you find her sir?" a nurse asked the worried man.

"I found her on the side of the road behind Stark Industries. I was on my way to the airport when I saw her lying there," the man replied as he watched nurses and doctors take the woman he found away.

"And did she have any type of identification on her?"

"No,"

"Are you related?"

"No,"

"Do you know her?"

"Yes I do. Her name is Virginia Potts but she also goes by Pepper. Her birthday is May 17, 1974. Her blood type is B-positive. Her family has no past medical history problems but she does have a slight case of asthma," the man replied.

"You must know her really well if your not related," the nurse replied.

"I went to school with her. We were good friends," the man smiled as he remembered those says spent with her and their other good friend Harold "Happy" Hogan.

"Okay, that's all I need to know for now. You may wait here if you'd like. But before I go may I get your name?"

"My name is Bruce; Bruce Wayne."

"Thank you for your cooperation Mr. Wayne."

**Dun. Dun. Dun. Bruce Wayne is in the picture now. But don't worry he won't be for long. Unless you want him to be in the story. I don't know Pepper's actual age, birthdate, and other personal information so I just guessed/estimated. And I know Happy, Pepper, and Bruce didn't go to school together but they did in my story so there is a minor alternate universe/story. Ah hoped you liked it. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Bruce Wayne a.k.a Bat Man/Dark Knight


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for a late update my parents are grilling me on getting all of my college applications filled out. But, I have a question. Does anyone know where in Utah I can get head- sets called Skull Candy? If you have any information please let me know. Oh by the way I'm not good with medical terminology so if you see errors please let me know.**

**So here's a short update**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man or the Dark Knight/Bat Man**

Chapter 5

"Sir I locked in the location of O'Hara, Williams, and Shepherd. They are on a plane heading towards the Middle East. Flight records say that the Boeing 747 they are boarded on is expected to land in an undisclosed location on the Syria/Iraq border," Jarvis said after some time.

"Alright let's kick it into high gear. Scanning skies for sign of Boeing 747," Tony replied as he began scanning the skies for the plane.

"There it is," Tony said pointing to the plane after some time.

"Closing in on target sir," Jarvis replied.

Tony landed on the plane's wing and fought against the wind to look into one of the plane's windows. He peered inside and saw two men in black tuxedos crowded around a third person.

"Sir it appears that they have the Mach 3 Turbo prototype," Jarvis said as he zoomed in one the men.

"I can see that," Tony snapped.

"What are you going to do sir?"

"I'm going to do this," Tony replied as he slowly made his way over to the plane doors hatch and pried it open.

The flight attendants screamed as Tony forced his way towards the back of the plane.

"Well, well, well, look who's here," Shaun Shepherd smirked.

"What are you doing with the Mach 3 Turbo?" Tony asked as he flipped his mask up.

"We are carrying on what Obadiah started," Shaun replied.

"Well in that case I'm going to stop it," Tony said as he hurled himself at Shaun Shepherd.

Tony began to repeatedly punch Shepherd in the face as O'Hara jumped on Tony getting him into a chokehold while trying to pull him off. O'Hara managed to get Tony off of Shepherd and pulled him away. Shepherd scrambled to get up and backed up against the table to steady himself. Tony elbowed O'Hara as hard as he could in his gut and O'Hara peddled backwards holding his stomach. Shepherd came charging towards Tony but Tony knocked him out cold.

"Let's play," a voice sneered.

Tony turned to see the Mach 3 Turbo suit powered up with as Tony could guess was Jason Williams inside. Tony walked towards him but got knocked out by Williams.

"Ha that was too easy," Williams mocked.

Tony got up and launched himself at Williams. Williams jumped out of the way letting Tony smash into the food carts.

"C'mon Tony; let's dance," Williams taunted.

Tony launched himself yet again by Williams this time aiming low for his knees. Williams tripped and Tony picked him up, spun him around above his head, and tossed him across the plane with so much force that the plane jerked to the side knocking everyone over.

"What the hell is going on?" the co-pilot asked as he rushed into the back room where everyone was.

Williams grabbed the co-pilot and threw him towards the cockpit.

"Mind your own business and keep flying this plane," Williams spat.

Tony and Williams quickly got up and continued their fight. They picked each other up and threw each other across the plane. Tony was growing delirious from hitting his head a lot.

"What's a matter Tony? You getting tired already?" Williams taunted yet again.

"What did you do with Pepper," Tony asked his voice getting heavy.

"Oh you mean your little play thing? She should be lying dead in a ditch behind Stark Industries," Williams laughed.

Tony charged Williams again but failed to take him down. The Mach 3 Turbo was indestructible. Williams tackled Tony yet again and flipped his mask open. Williams proceeded to punch Tony in the face while laughing.

"You're not so strong are you Tony? I think Iron Man has met his match, his own machine. Well isn't that ironic? Tony Stark will be taken out by one of his own creations. Once you're out of the picture were going to start a nuclear warfare and take over the world. And it's all thanks to you. It's been a pleasure working with you Mr. Stark," Williams laughed as he got up and pointed his gun at Tony point blank.

--

"How's she doing?" the surgeon asked looking at one of the nurse's monitoring Pepper's heart rate and blood pressure.

"BP is stable at 160 over 80," the nurse replied.

"Hang another unit of B-Positive," the surgeon said as he cauterized bleeders.

"Dr. Reyes, we need you in OR 3 after you finish," another nurse said as she walked into OR 2.

"Alright," Dr. Reyes replied.

"Oh my goodness is that Virginia Potts?" the nurse asked as she caught a glimpse of the body on the operating table.

"Yes it is. Poor thing; I hope they find those bastards who ran her over and lock them away for a very long time. She had a lot of eternal bleeding but we where able to stop that. She suffered several broken ribs, a distal third tibia shaft

fracture, and an open fibula fracture. She also has a herniated disc," the surgeon replied shaking her head.

"Will she be able to walk?" the nurse asked.

"Yes but it wont be easy. She needs to go through at least four weeks of physical therapy. But, that's the least of her injuries. Ms. Potts has suffered an intracranial hemorrhage which resulted in a subdural hematoma," the surgeon replied as he began to drill into Pepper's skull so they could stop the cranial bleeding and drain the blood.

"What about her baby?" the nurse asked growing cold.

"What," the doctor asked in shock looking up from his work.

"She came in yesterday to see if she was pregnant. She's about two months along," the nurse replied her voice becoming hollow.

"Get Dr. Cooke in here immediately," Dr. Reyes said calmly but worriedly.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm clearly goofing off and wasting time right now since I'm posting another chapter instead of filling out college applications. I would like to apologize to my faithful readers my last chapter was weak and I felt like I disappointed you all. I'm sort of stuck, any ideas? I know some of you want a love triangle. I am working on that. Well anyways here's a short update. Oh yeah to LunaAlice322 no I don't want to be a surgeon; I just watch House and Grey's Anatomy a lot. And I might have Googled some of it. Ha-ha.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man or the Dark Knight/Bat Man (but he's not in this chapter). I just own the Iron Man ultimate two-disc feature, an Iron Man shirt, and apparently my little brother has the Iron Man Halloween costume and the wrist launcher and mask Robert Downey Jr. was playing with during the 2008 MTV Movie Awards and the Iron Man rocket launcher.**

Chapter 6

"How is she doing?" Dr. Cooke asked as she rushed into the OR after scrubbing in.

"She's doing okay for now. She's not completely out of the woods yet. I need to perform a craniotomy," Dr. Reyes replied as he continued drilling into Pepper's skull.

"What happened?" Dr. Cooke asked as she picked up Pepper's charts.

"A friend of hers found her lying in a ditch behind Stark Industries. Earlier police reports state that she was hit by a speeding SUV," Dr. Reyes replied.

Dr. Cooke let out a slight gasp and put a gloved hand over her mouth in shock as she read the list of injuries on Pepper's charts.

"Alright I'm going to check on the baby," Dr. Cooke said quietly as she made her way to the other end of the operating table.

The OR became deathly silent as Dr. Cooke placed the jelled Doppler on Pepper's lower abdominal area. Dr. Cooke could feel the tension in the room as she began clicking and typing. She moved the Doppler around to find the baby's heartbeat.

"Dr. Cooke do you have a heartbeat?" Dr. Reyes asked looking up from his work.

"I…"

--

"Any last words before I blow your brains out of your head?" Williams asked pushing the gun's barrel into Tony's head.

Tony knew he could take out Williams but for a spilt second, for just that one moment in time he felt like letting Williams shoot him. It wasn't like Tony to think that way but he did. No one would care if he were gone anyway. He had hurt so many people over the years and most importantly he hurt Pepper. She would be better off without him. Everyone would be better off without him. Tony closed his eyes for a moment as he reached the barrier between life and death.

--

"We found these records of illegal transactions," Agent Coulson said as he handed Rhodey the printed documents.

Rhodey took them and looked it over. It was about mid-morning the next day before Agent Coulson found anything.

"They were trading Stark weapons for nuclear weapons," Rhodey said as he passed the documents to Happy.

"We also found this," Agent Coulson said handing Rhodey a folder labeled 'Top Secret'

Rhodey took the folder and read it. He was quiet as he handed the folder to Happy.

"What does it say?" Kristine asked.

"Mission Take Down. Objective number one; terminate Tony Stark. Do this by any means possible. Kill anyone you feel is a treat and will interfere. See the list on the next page of people most likely will be a treat. Objective number two; continue what Obadiah Stane started. Trade Stark weapons for nuclear explosives. Obtain the Mach 3 Turbo and send to lab on the Syria/Iraq border. Begin nuclear warfare and take over the world," Happy said as he flipped the page and read the names.

Happy grew cold when he saw Pepper's name at the top of the list. She was followed by Rhodey, and then Happy. He closed the folder and tossed it aside.

"We need to find Pepper and take her away. We need to take her somewhere safe. These guys won't stop coming until everyone is terminated. We need to find Pepper and put her into hiding while we help Tony take these guys down," Happy said as he began to pace.

"I agree with you but we don't even know where she is," Rhodey replied.

"We're just going to have to keep looking. Rhodey help me call local police stations and ask if they have any reports dealing with events within the past twenty-four hours. Jenny, Kristine, Greg, and Matt can you call the local hospitals around the area. Agent Coulson, O'Reilly, and Harding can you go with Wilson, Martin, Spitz, and Davidson and do another sweep of the area. There should be some kind of evidence. It was really dark last night and we don't know if we missed anything. We have to find Pepper before anything else happens," Happy said as he began writing down a list of local precincts.

"What about Tony?" Rhodey asked.

"We just have to have faith in him," Happy replied.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay I'm really bored so here's another chapter**

**A huge thanks to all my readers! **

**No Tony still doesn't know what's going on with Pepper but Rhodey and Happy are really close to putting the pieces together.**

**I just realized that the chick from Vanity Fair in the movie is named Christine. And in my story Pepper's good friend is named Kristine. Hmm, should I fix that? Oh well; whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man, just the DVD, some actions figures, and a shirt.**

**Still rated T for language and some minor suggestive material.**

Chapter 7

"I…"

"Dr. Cooke can you find the baby's heartbeat?" Dr. Reyes asked.

"You know; normally you can't hear heartbeat at this stage of pregnancy," Dr. Cooke snapped.

"Can you find a heartbeat or not?" Dr. Reyes asked again getting agitated.

"Just be quiet you pompous ass," she snapped.

Dr. Reyes smirked, "oh you're feisty today."

Dr. Cooke looked up and glared, "we are in an actual hospital with sick people who need to be taken care of. We are at work have some class."

"What do you say we play doctor tonight," Dr. Reyes suggested.

"Will you two stop horsing around and do your job before I suspend you for indecency," another deep male voice said from the gallery above them.

"Sorry Chief," Dr. Reyes and Dr. Cooke replied.

Dr. Reyes smirked at Dr. Cooke as she shook her head, "men."

Dr. Cooke moved the Doppler around more and continued typing. After a few more harrowing seconds the sound of a faint heartbeat filled the room.

"There it is," Dr. Cooke smiled.

Everyone in the OR breathed a sigh of relief knowing that Pepper's baby was okay.

"I have to run some tests afterwards to see if there are any problems with the baby but for now he's okay," Dr. Cooke smiled cleaning up Pepper's abdomen.

"Okay now let's stop this bleeding and get Ms. Potts to ICU so she can rest," Dr. Reyes said returning to his work.

--

"Well Tony?" Williams asked yet again.

"Yeah I got something to say," Tony replied.

"What is it?" Williams asked.

"Good night," Tony said as he punched Williams out.

Williams fell over and Tony quickly got up. He felt woozy from getting hit in the head multiple times and had to brace him self. Tony made his way towards the cockpit and burst inside.

"Hey," the co-pilot shouted as he got out of his seat.

Tony knocked him out with a hit to the head and he fell to the floor.

"You're not authorized to be here," the pilot said turning around.

Tony knocked out the pilot and dragged him out of his seat.

"Sir, are you aware that you knocked out both the pilot and the co-pilot?" Jarvis said bluntly.

"Well thank you Captain Obvious," Tony retorted.

Tony got into the pilot's seat, strapped him self in and took hold of the yoke.

"Jarvis do you know how to fly planes?" Tony asked after realizing he had no idea what he was doing.

"Yes sir you programmed me to be able to do just about anything," Jarvis replied bluntly.

"Well tell me how to do it," Tony snapped taking his Iron Man helmet off.

"Okay here's what you do,"

--

"Well okay thanks anyway," Rhodey said without any luck as he crossed off another precincts name.

"Hello my name is Greg Westin. I am calling on behalf of Stark Industries. We were wondering if within the past twenty-four hours you had a patient come in by the name of Virginia Potts; she is also known as Pepper," Greg said through the phone.

"One moment please while I check," the lady on the other end replied.

Greg waited and listened to the crappy hospital music.

"Any luck?" Matt asked in low whisper looking at Greg.

"They put me on hold," Greg replied.

"Hello sir?" the lady on the other end said.

"Yes?" Greg replied.

"I'm sorry there are no records of a Ms. Virginia Potts to come in with in the past twenty-four hours," the lady said.

"Okay thank you for your help," Greg said hanging up the phone.

"County Hospital; negative," Greg said crossing them off the list.

"Nothing at General," Matt sighed putting the receiver down.

Matt and Greg looked at the two girls with some kind of hope. BUt, Jenny and Kristine were still on the phone with other hospitals. Matt sighed and got up to grab another cup of coffee. He went around pouring some into everyone's coffee cup.

"Uh huh, right, okay, thank you," Happy said putting down the receiver.

"You got anything?" Rhodey asked tiredly looking up from his notepad.

"Some guys at LAPD Head Quarters said they responded to an earlier hit and run around two thirty this morning," Happy replied.

"Did they identify the person?" Rhodey asked.

"Caucasian female with shoulder to mid-back length strawberry blonde hair in her mid-thirties; roughly five feet three/four give or take," Happy replied.

"Pepper," Rhodey said looking down.

Happy was silent as he nodded.

"Did they say where they found her?" Rhodey asked.

"Behind the factory," Happy replied quietly.

Rhodey looked up from his notepad to look at Happy when he heard this.

Before anyone could say anything else there was a commotion outside. Rhodey and Happy got out of their seats and motioned for Jenny, Kristine, Matt, and Greg to stay in the room. Rhodey got down low with his gun drawn and quietly cracked the security room door open and peered outside.

"What's going on?" Happy asked in a low whisper.

Rhodey stood up and opened the door more so that Happy could see what was going on. Out in the main lobby the S.H.I.E.L.D agents and company investigators were carrying what looked to be the back bumper of a vehicle. They were followed by some police officers from LAPD who were directing them.

"What are you doing?" Rhodey asked walking out into the lobby with Happy tailing him.

The agents, investigators, and policemen looked up.

"We were sweeping the area behind the factory when these guys showed up from LAPD. They were going to investigate the area more after responding to a hit and run that occurred earlier this morning," Agent Coulson replied wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"And who are you?" one of the officers asked looking up from his notepad.

"I'm Lt. Col James Rhodes. I was the one who escorted Ms. Potts here last night. Upon arrival and entry of this building I was knocked unconscious and when I awoke Ms. Potts was gone," Rhodey, replied.

The officer nodded and took note of that.

"Lt. Col Rhodes I'm Officer Browning and this is my partner Officer Woods. We were called here to respond to a potential hit and run," Officer Browning said walking over to Rhodey sticking his hand out.

Rhodey nodded and took Officer Browning's hand giving him a firm handshake.

"Potential hit and run? Who called in for that?" Rhodey asked with suspicion.

"Normally we are prohibited from releasing this kind of information but owning to the situation; it was called in by an unidentified male. In our police report he stated seeing a woman running and a speeding SUV following her. The SUV then hit Ms. Potts sending her flying into the air and then speeding off. Upon arrival of the scene the unidentified male called for us and for an ambulance. We questioned him and he was able to identify her before going to the hospital with Ms. Potts. He apparently is a close friend of Pepper's who was in town for the weekend. He had been in contact with her all day. Like I stated earlier he was on his way to the airport but was going to stop here to see her for one last time before heading off to the airport. He stated that her office was empty and decided to leave after Ms. Potts failed to answer his calls," Officer Browning said reading the police report from earlier.

"Now we were doing an investigation of the area after Ms. Potts and her friend were taken to the hospital. We were able to get some tire tracks in which we took a mold of and sent in to our crime scene lab. The results should be due in about two hours tops. Due to the lack of lighting and equipment at the time we decided to come back here later to finish investigations. As we were doing so your company investigators ad SHIELD agents showed up. We were able to locate this back end bumper in the bushes before closing the investigation for the morning," Officer Woods said pointing to the bumper.

"Do you know which hospital Ms. Potts was taken to?" Happy asked.

"No sir I'm afraid not," Officer Browning replied.

Rhodey and Happy talked more with the officers and showed them the film from the security cameras that captured the break-in. The company investigators and SHIELD agents took the back end bumper into one of the labs to examine it.

"Now was Mr. Stark contacted of this situation?" Officer Woods asked.

"Yes; he was the first person I contacted before contacting Agent Coulson and his men," Rhodey replied.

Officer Browning and Woods took note of that as Happy froze the frame from the actual break-in. Woods and Browning wrote some things down as Rhodey looked for pictures of O'Hara, Williams, and Shepherd. Happy grabbed the mission files and showed them to the officers.

"We ordered some pizza for us to eat. Jenny and I are going to pick it up while Greg and Kristine run down to Wal Mart to pick up some things," Matt said standing up.

"Alright," Rhodey replied.

"Well we just about saw what we needed to see. We need to head back to head quarters to file this report and check on the tire track tests," Officer Browning said standing up.

"We'll walk with you out to the parking lot," Rhodey said also standing up.

The officers nodded and stood up gathering copies of the files and papers. Rhodey and Happy stood up and walked with the officers followed by Matt, Jenny, Kristine, and Greg. Just as they walked outside they saw an aircraft plummeting towards them.

"Holy shit," Greg and Matt said at the same time as they grabbed the girls and ran back inside.

Rhodey, Happy, and the police officers did the same running inside. A few seconds later the aircraft came crashing down, landed on the cars, and burst into flames.

"My car," Matt whined which resulted in a slap from Jenny.

"What the hell?" Agent Coulson asked as he came to a halting stop.

The SHIELD agents and company investigators came running and gasped at the ball of flames in the parking lot. They all ran outside to see who was in the plane.

"We need an ambulance and a fire truck down here at Stark Industries. A Boeing 747 fell out of the sky and crashed into the north parking lot," Rhodey shouted into his cell phone as everyone rushed outside.

The girls stood off to the side as the guys began digging through the flaming debris searching for any survivors. Rhode began hacking from all the smoke and walked away for a moment so he could catch his breath.

A few minutes later the wails from a fire engine signaled their arrival. The firefighters rushed out and began to hose down the aircraft while some dug through the debris.

"I got someone over here. He doesn't look too good. He's stuck under the windshield and some side panels. I'm going to need help pulling him out ," one of the firefighters shouted from the front of the plane.

Rhodey and Happy rushed over followed by Agent Coulson and several other firefighters. They began pulling the panels off of the man as paramedics came rushing over with a gurney.

"Oh my," Rhodey said in shock as he saw fragments of gleaming red and gold.

"Tony,"


	8. Into the Fire

**Did anyone go see Quarantine? Or did it not come out yet? Anyways if it did let me know if it was good. I want to know if it's worth my money to watch it. Robert Downey Jr. is a pretty good singer. I was listening to some of his songs on YouTube. I didn't believe it was him at first but it's all him alright. Well here is the next chapter.**

Disclaimer: I don't Iron Man or Bruce Wayne a.k.a the Dark Knight/Bat Man

Still rated T for language

"Tony,"

_--_

Into the Fire by Thirteen Senses.

_Come on, come on  
Put your hands into the fire  
Explain, explain  
As I turn I meet the power  
This time, this time  
Turning white and senses dying  
Pull up, pull up  
From one extreme to another_

From the summer to the spring  
From the mountain to the air  
From Samaritan to sin  
And its waiting on the air

Come on, come on  
Put your hands into the fire  
Explain, explain  
As I turn I meet the power  
This time, this time  
Turning white and senses dying  
Pull up, pull up  
From one extreme to another

From the summer to the spring  
From the mountain to the air  
From Samaritan to sin  
And its waiting on the air

Now I'm low I'm looking out, I'm looking in  
Way down, the lights are dimmer  
Now I'm low I'm looking out, I'm looking in  
Way down, the lights are dimmer

Ooooh

Come on, come on  
Put your hands into the fire  
Come on, come on

The guys moved as fast as they could to help the firefighters move the burning debris off of Tony.

"Tony can you hear me?" Rhodey shouted moving a large side panel aside.

"Rhodey?" a faint voice called from under the pile of flames and incinerated plane.

"Hang on Tony we're going to get you out of there man,"

"You need to talk to him. We don't know the extent of his injuries so you need to talk to him and keep him awake just as a precaution," one of the paramedics said as he tossed a

"Rhodey it hurts,"

"What hurts man?" Rhodey asked.

"Everything," Tony replied struggling to breathe.

Tony could feel tears forming in his eyes as the weight of the debris shifted, cracking the suit open, and crushing his chest.

"Don't worry Tony we're going to get all of this off of you. What happened?"

"They took the Mach 3 Turbo...nuclear war fare...fought...those bastards...O'Hara...Shephered...dead...Williams...got away...tried...to...fly...plane...Pepper..." Tony's words were getting raspy and broken.

"Where's...Pepper?" Tony asked as he slipped in and out of conciousness.

"We don't know," Rhodey replied as he moved another side panel and found Tony's blackened and mangled hand.

Tony still had Rhodey's shirt sleeve wrapped around his knuckles from his previous fight with the bar wall. Rhodey took Tony's hand and held on. One of the firefighters took another panel off to reveal Tony's head. Rhodey's eyes grew wide at the sight of Tony. His hair was matted with sweat and blood. His face was scratched, bruised, and bleeding and his neck was burnt on one side. Rhodey gasped as Happy pulled out Tony's crushed helmet/mask from under a flaming pilot's seat.

"Get me out of here," Tony begged.

"We're doing our best," Rhodey replied looking into Tony's eyes.

Tony nodded and closed his eyes.

"Tony wake up man. Tony..." Rhodey shouted.

--

"Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce stirred from his slumber and looked up. He was greeted with the presence of two tired doctors in matching blue scrubs.

"Yes?" Bruce asked sitting up.

"Ms. Potts is now out of surgery. She did really well. We were able to stop her eternal and intracranial hemorrhage. She also has some broken ribs that will correct itself over time. Ms. Potts' herniated disc will also heal itself. And her right leg is in a cast from a distal third tibia shaft fracture and an open fibula fracture. She will require a lot of bed rest over the next week. She will need to go through a few weeks of therapy once she gets up and around. And her baby is doing just fine," Dr. Reyes said with a smile.

"Baby?" Bruce asked.

"Yes; Ms. Potts is about two months along with a baby boy," Dr. Cooke replied.

Bruce raised an eyebrow. Pepper didn't mention anything about being pregnant so he just shrugged it off. It was something he would have to ask her about when she came around.

"May I see her?" Bruce asked.

"Yes you may. One of the nurses will escort you to Ms. Potts' room. But, we must warn you. She is hooked up to a number of machines. She will not look like her normal self so if you think you can't handle it just call a nurse and they'll escort you out," Dr. Reyes repleid.

Bruce nodded and got up, "thank you."


	9. How Could This Happen To Me?

**Did anyone catch the Captain America shield in Iron Man? That was pretty cool. Well here's another update. A huge thanks to all my readers! You all rock!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man or Bruce Wayne (the Dark Knight/Bat Man)**

Chapter 9: How could this happen to me?

Song title is Untitled by Simple Plan. The lyrics are in italics.

_I open my eyes I try to see but,_

_I'm blinded by the white light._

_I can't remember how,_

_I can't remember why,_

_I'm lying here tonight._

_And I can't stand the pain_

_And I can't make it go away_

_No I can't the pain…_

"Tony wake up man," Rhodey said desperately.

"C'mon Tony we need you to stay with us," Happy said trying to get Tony to open his eyes.

Tony could hear them. He tried to get his eyes open but he couldn't. He felt too weak to do so. He felt delirious as he tried to remember what had just happened. Was he in school? Was he working? What was going on? Tony racked his mind trying to figure out what the heck was going on. He felt the pain all over his body and he just wished that it were all gone.

_How could this happen to me?_

_I've made my mistakes,_

_I've got nowhere to run._

_The night goes on as I'm fading away._

_I'm sick of this life,_

_I just want to scream,_

_How could this happen to me?_

'What happened?' Tony kept asking himself over and over again in his mind.

And then he remembered Pepper. Almost instantly everything came rushing back to him. He felt like he was getting hit in the head by a train as the past events filled his mind.

_Everybody's screaming,_

_I try to make a sound,_

_But no one hears me._

_I'm slipping off the edge,_

_I'm hanging by a thread._

_I want to start this over again._

_So I tried to hold,_

_Onto a time when,_

_Nothing mattered._

_And I can't,_

_Erase the things that I've done._

_No I can't._

Tony heard everyone around him calling his name, trying to get his attention. He tried so hard to make himself heard but he was slipping in and out of consciousness. He tried to hold onto his rope but he was reaching its end. In his mind he pictured himself dangling at the end of a rope with a huge black hole below him just waiting for him to fall in. He wished so much that he could turn back the clock and go back to where they all used to be; happy and carefree. He wanted to take back all of his mistakes but he knew he couldn't. What's done is done.

_How could this happen to me?_

_I've made my mistakes,_

_Got nowhere to run,_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away._

_I'm sick of this life,_

_I just want to scream,_

_How could this happen to me?_

_I've made my mistakes_

_got nowhere to run_

_the night goes on_

_as I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me?_

"Hurry and get him into OR1," a doctor shouted to the patient transporters.

Rhodey, Happy, Greg, Matt, Jenny, and Kristine watched helplessly as the doctors wheeled Tony away.

"Is he going to be okay?" Jenny asked staring down the hall.

"I hope so," Rhodey replied.

They all walked into the waiting room and sat down. All they could do now was to wait.

--

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"I've got a trauma case coming in. I'll talk to you later al right Mr. Wayne?" Dr. Reyes asked as he checked his pager.

"Yes of course," Bruce replied.

Bruce had been sitting with Pepper for two hours when Dr. Reyes came in half an hour ago to check on them. He told Bruce that Pepper was doing okay for now.

"Why would someone do this to you?" Bruce asked in a low whisper grabbing Pepper's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Mr. Wayne we need to do a check-up and run some tests on Ms. Potts," a female nurse said in a low voice.

"You can stay hear if you like," the nurse added.

"Um that's alright. You two do your thing. I'm going to go down to the café to grab something to eat," Bruce replied getting up grabbing his jacket.

"Okay; we wont take too long," the nurse said as she escorted Bruce outside.

"He's hot," the other nurse giggled once Bruce was gone.

"Oh yeah,"

--

"What do we got?" Dr. Reyes asked walking into the OR after scrubbing in.

"Forty-three year old male with blunt trauma to the head, separated shoulder, and a open fibula fracture. He also has some third degree burns to the left side of his neck and chest," another doctor replied handing Dr. Reyes the man's charts.

Dr. Reyes nodded as a nurse gloved him.

"Whoa,"

"What is that?"

Dr. Reyes looked up to see what the other doctors, nurses, and interns were so amazed by. He caught a glimpse of a bright white/blue radiating from the operating table and walked over.

"Get out of the way," Dr. Reyes said pushing aside some interns.

He was amazed with what he saw. He looked up to see whom the person was and he was definitely in shock. He wanted to say something but decided not to in case the person lying on his operating table distracted his surgical team.

"Holy bologna, its Tony Stark," one of the interns said in excitement.

Everyone immediately started looking around and whispering.

"Get out; all of you. I just need nurse Betty to monitor him and Dr. Storm to keep him under," Dr. Reyes said looking up at everyone.

No one moved, "NOW!" Dr. Reyes shouted.

--

Happy was getting antsy just waiting around. He stood up to pace and his eyes fell on someone he hadn't seen in years walking down the hall.

"Bruce?" Happy asked as loudly as he could.

The figure stopped and turned around, "Happy?" the figured asked.

Happy started walking towards Bruce as he walked closer to him. Once they got closer Bruce threw his arms around Happy.

"Aw man I haven't seen you in years," Happy said glad to see his old high school friend.

"Who is that?" Jenny asked back inside the waiting room.

Matt and Greg shrugged as they watched as Happy and Bruce talked and laughed for a while.

"That's Bruce Wayne," Kristine said excitedly.

Matt and Greg looked up in disbelief.

"Who?" Jenny asked.

"He's…The Bat Man," Matt and Greg said in awe.

"Who are you here for?" Bruce asked.

"Oh just a friend. You?" Happy asked glancing down at the floor at bit.

"I'm here for Pepper," Bruce replied.

When Happy heard this he looked up in shock.

Okay well yeah. Did anyone notice that Tony and Pepper both have an open fibula fracture? )


	10. Who I Am Hates Who I've Been

**Here is a short filler chapter. Thanks to all my readers!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man or the Dark Knight

Chapter 10: Who I am Hate's Who I've Been

_Song: Who I Am Hate's Who I've Been _

_Artist: Relient K_

'_Cause I don't want you to know where I am_

'_Cause then you'll see my heart_

_In the saddest state it's ever been._

_This is no place to try and live my life_

_Stop right there, that's exactly where I lost it._

_See that line, well I never should have crossed it._

_Stop right there, well I never should have said that._

_It's the very moment that. _

_I wish I could take back. _

_I'm sorry for, the person I became._

_I'm sorry that, it took so long for me to change._

_I'm ready to be sure, that I never become that way again._

'_Cause who I am, hates who I've been._

_Who I am hates who I've been._

All Tony could think about while he was lying there on the operating table are Pepper and the hurtful things he said. He needed to see her wherever she was. He felt his heart breaking down when he thought back and remembered the hurt in her eyes, the pain, and the tears on her face. He crossed the line and there was no turning back. Why did he have to be such an ass? He hated the fact that he had hurt her, or damaged her rather. It was his anger, confused state, and the alcohol that made him lose it. It drove him off the edge. He realized that over the years he has changed into someone he or anyone else for that matter into someone unrecognizable. This happened way before he became Iron Man, the more he thought about it, he hadn't been the same person since his parents died. It was so all of a sudden. There were things that were left unsaid; he needed closure. Maybe if he got that closure than he would be able to start turning his life around. He had demons to fight as well. He developed a kind of fond relationship with a few good men as he thought of them. Bottles of different colors, sizes, and names occupied the shelves in his office. Most were all imported and cost thousands of dollars. He needed change in his life. He was after all going to have a son. And he needed to provide a stable growing environment for him. Tony began to hate who he was.

--

"Pepper is here in this hospital?" Happy asked.

"Yeah she's in ICU. I figured that they called you by now," Bruce replied.

"I need to see her. We've been looking for her for the past two days,"

"So you know about the hit and run?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah- wait, how do you know about it?" Happy asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm the one who called it in. I was supposed to meet her at Stark Industries. She said she had something she wanted to give me before I left for New York. No one was there when I arrived so I left because my plane was leaving. That's when I saw a woman running down the street being pursued by an SUV. I saw the woman get hit and go flying into the air and the SUV speed off. When I got to the woman I realized it was Pepper," Bruce replied.

Happy nodded, "I just need to see her for myself. I need to know if she's okay,"

"Yeah she's just down this hall past those doors to the left. A nurse will have to escort you in. I'm going to grab something to eat. I'll be back later on this afternoon. Do you want anything?"

"No I'm fine. I need to go talk to the others and then I'll go see her,"

Bruce nodded and turned to walk towards the elevator.

"Thanks Bruce."

"No problem; oh yeah, only two people can go in at a time."

Happy nodded and turned to walk back to the waiting room.

"You know Bruce Wayne?" Jenny asked in awe.

"Yes I do. Bruce, Pepper, and I went to school together back on the East Coast. Well anyway, Bruce was the one who called in the hit and run for Pepper. He said that she's right down this hall. We can go see her but only two at a time," Happy said relieved that Pepper was okay.

"You should go in first," Rhodey said getting up to stretch.

Happy nodded and walked back down the hall.

"What are the odds of Tony being taken to the same hospital Pepper is in?" Matt asked.

"I don't know but I sense something will happen," Rhodey replied getting these strange feelings.

**I know this was short but, more will come. Love/Drama triangle is coming up really soon. Yay!**


	11. Seeing Pepper

**Okay here's another filler chapter. I'm sorry it's the second one but it's all leading up to something.**

Disclaimer: I dont own Iron Man or Bruce Wayne

The walk down the wall seemed to last forever as Happy made his way to the ICU nurses station.

"Hi I'm here to see Virginia Potts," Happy said nervously.

"Okay; just follow me," the nurse behind the counter smiled.

Happy nodded as the nurse got up and signaled to follow her. They walked down another hall and past a set of corridors.

"I hope you don't mind the walk. Ms. Potts is roomed in our private section of the ICU. Mr. Wayne has requested that she be placed in a room in a far more secluded area. Mr. Wayne is such a nice man, he wants the best for the people he cares the most about," the nurse said speaking highly of Bruce.

"That's Bruce alright," Happy replied.

"You and Mr. Wayne are close I presume?"

"Oh yeah we go way back. Bruce, Pepper, and I went to school together. We lived in the same neighborhood back in New England. Bruce was my first real friend when I first moved to the upper east coast the summer before my freshmen year of high school. He introduced me to Pepper who he grew up with and we've been friends ever since. But I haven't seen him in years. After high school Bruce moved to New York and Pepper and I moved out here to California. I just saw him for the first time in about eight years,"

"That's sweet; anyways this is her room. Call me if you need anything," the nurse said sincerely.

The nurse left happy alone and he stared up at the vast oak wood door. He took a few deep breaths and turned the knob. It was dark inside with the blinds drawn close but there were still some sunlight seeping through the cracks. Pepper was asleep; she looked peaceful after what she's been through. Happy walked over and stood by her bedside. Her now shaved head was wrapped with gauze and her right leg was sporting an ironically red cast. She also had some bruises and scratches on her arms and neck. Happy sighed as he brought up a chair to sit by Pepper. He sat down and grabbed her right hand giving it a slight squeeze. He felt a slight movement from her and he was amazed.

"Pepper?" Happy asked softly.

There was no response so Happy squeezed her hand again. And once again he got a slight squeeze back.

"Pepper?" he asked again softly.

There was no response for a while and Happy was crestfallen. After awhile he watched as Pepper began to stir and her eyes fluttered open. He watched as her eyes looked around frantically as she tried to register where she was. Happy gave a weak smile when her eyes settled on him.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," Pepper replied softly giving Happy a weak smile.

"I'm glad you're okay,"

"Yeah me too. How bad is it?"

"The nurse said you have a herniated disc and some broken ribs that will repair itself. You also have a few broken bones in your right leg and you suffered some intracranial hemorrhaging," Happy replied.

"And my baby?" Pepper asked.

"He's doing just fine."

"How's Rhodey doing?"

"He'll be okay."

"And Tony? Where is he? We need to talk. I need to…" Pepper trailed off.

"He's here but he's not here," Happy struggled with his words trying to be careful with what he was trying to say.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Tony won't be coming to see you for a while."

"I'm sorry Happy I'm not sure if I understand."

"There's no easy way for me to say this but, there was an accident half an hour ago," Happy began to say.

"What? What happened? Is he okay?" Pepper asked bewildered with the news.

"It's a long story but I'll try to explain it to you in a nut shell. After the whole incident we couldn't find you so we had SHIELD and company investigators looking for you. No one could find anything so we went to the security room to review the surveillance videos. We were reviewing the security tapes from the break-in and we saw that it was O'Hara, Shepherd, and Williams who came after you. Tony got pissed and he went looking for them. I'm not entirely sure what happened or what he did but he was piloting a Boeing 747 that crashed and burst into flames in the Stark Industries parking lot. He's in surgery right now and I don't know what his condition is. He was in a pretty bad shape when they pulled him out from under a pile of flaming debris. No one knows what happened up there on that plane, only Tony. But he did say that O'Hara and Shepherd were dead and that Williams got away. He asked about you but we still didn't know about your whereabouts. And then I ran into Bruce, he's the one who told us you were here. He told us that he found you and called in for a hit and run."

"Bruce found me?"

"Yeah; he said that he was supposed to meet you but you never showed and he was going to be late for his flight back to New York. He said he saw when you got hit."

Pepper closed her eyes as she remembered that night. The sound of screeching tires and the feeling of her body flying into the air was still haunting her.

"Can you check on Tony later; see how he's doing. There is so much that we need to talk about."

"Yes I will. I'm going to go now to give the others a chance to see you okay,"

Pepper closed her eyes and nodded. Happy got up and walked back down the hall to the waiting room. He pointed Kristine and Greg in the direction of her room and sat down next to Rhodey.

"How is she?"

"She's looking good. She looks so tired though."

"Well of course; she's been through a lot."

"Yeah you're right."

"Did she ask about Tony?"

"Yeah; I told her."

"What did she say?"

"She didn't say much; just that they needed to talk."

--

"These temporary skin grafts will hold until it starts to scab over. Then we need to perform a debridement (surgically removed) before we can put permanent skin grafts on Mr. Stark's neck and chest. If I place the skin grafts carefully then scarring should be at a minimal," Dr. Reyes said as the nurse took notes in Tony's charts.

"What about his blunt force trauma to the head?" the nurse asked.

"From what we know it's an open head trauma which will require some stitches but can you have one of the interns take him down to CT. His shoulder separation will not require surgery since its only a stage I separation. We need a cast on his right leg and when that's done get an intern to take him to his room in ICU," Dr. Reyes said as he began to stitch up the gash in Tony's forehead.

"No problem doc," the nurse replied closing up Tony's charts.


	12. Apologize

**Chpater 12. A uge thanks to my readers!**

Disclaimer: I don't Iron Man

"What's all the commotion going on across the hall?" Pepper asked curiously looking at one of the nurses writing in her charts.

"Oh they moved in a VIP patient. He's such a ass," the nurse said shaking her head as they heard something break and shouts.

"Don't look at me!" the man shouted.

"Sir you need to calm down or we'll have to restrain you," a nurse said loudly trying to overpower the man's shouts.

Pepper looked at the nurse quite taken aback. The nurse smiled and they burst out laughing.

--

"Are you folks here for Tony Stark?" Dr. Reyes asked walking into the waiting room.

"Yes how is he doing?" Rhodey asked.

"He's surprisingly well. He only got out of surgery half an hour ago but he is already wide-awake. He's giving the nurses a run for their money," Dr. Reyes smirked.

Rhodey just shook his head as everyone rolled their eyes.

"Well he did suffer an open blunt force trauma to his head which required quite a few stitches. He also has a separated shoulder and an open fibula fracture in his right leg. He will need to undergo physical therapy once his casts come off in a week."

"Can we go in to see him?" Rhodey asked.

"Go right ahead," Dr. Reyes replied as he walked away.

--

"Anyone want to come with me?" Rhodey asked looking at everyone.

"I'll come," Greg said volunteering him self.

Rhodey could tell that even though Tony was okay they were still mad at him for saying what he said to Pepper.

"Hey his room is right across from Pepper's," Greg said as he looked at both oak wood doors.

"This should be interesting," Rhodey muttered to himself as he opened the door.

What they saw as they entered Tony's room shocked them. There was a lamp in pieces in one of the corners of the rooms and the sofa and nightstand were turned upside down.

"Holy shit," Greg said in disbelief as his eyes fell on Tony.

Greg nudged Rhodey and pointed to Tony.

"What the hell?" Rhodey asked his eyes wider than the moon.

Tony was strapped into his bed fighting trying to fight the restraints. He was so busy with doing so that he didn't notice Greg and Tony walk in.

"What the hell did you do to get yourself in this situation?" Rhodey shouted.

"You don't need to yell," Tony grumbled as he continued to fight the restraints.

"Oh I'm not even yelling yet. I'm just raising my voice. You don't want to hear me yell Anthony Edward Stark," Rhodey replied his voice getting louder by each word.

Tony grunted as he continued fighting the restraints. They were digging into his skin the more he fought and it burned every time he did.

"Okay just stop," Rhodey said as he walked towards Tony.

Tony continued to struggle and ignored Rhodey.

"Tony stop fighting it," Rhodey said sternly.

Tony ignored him once again.

"Calm the hell down you stubborn butt head," Greg said as he placed a hand on Tony's shoulder trying to get him to stop.

Tony stopped in an instant and stared at Greg for a while. Tony began to smile which turned into teary laugh.

"What the hell?" Greg asked looking at Rhodey.

"It's the drugs," Rhodey replied.

"Tony are you okay?" Greg asked concerned.

"I'm fine it's just that-" Tony tried to finish his sentenced but he couldn't because he started laughing again.

"Tony you need to settle down or else your going to start convulsing gasping for air," Rhodey said looking at Tony who was wiping his eyes.

"Sorry; it's just that no one has called me a but head since the third grade," Tony smiled taking a few deep breaths.

"Dude you're so fucked up," Greg said shaking his head.

"Thanks for reminding me. Do you think you can get me out of these things?" Tony asked looking at the restraints.

"Well first of all would you care to tell us why you are strapped down into your bed?" Rhodey asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because nurse Tanya said we're going to play doctor," Tony replied with a coy grin.

"Get real," Rhodey said shaking his head.

"Relax sour patch. I admit that the nurses here are good looking; I just don't want them to see me like this. I mean c'mon I'm supposed to be the sexiest man alive and I look like freaking Shrek right now,"

"Get over your self," Rhodey replied bluntly.

"Rhodey I have a this ugly scar going across my forehead. My leg is broken and in this stupid cement cast that itches like hell, my shoulder is freaking separated and bruised. Look at my neck and chest. I look like a marshmallow that's been roasted for far too long. I don't want anyone to see me like this, especially Pepper."

"I've seen you worse," Rhodey replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Tony have you seen your self drunk? You turn into this monster that everyone fears,"

Tony was quiet, "did you find Pepper?"

"Yes,"

"Where is she?"

Rhodey stepped away and walked towards the door. Tony watched as Rhodey opened the door and point to the room across the hall. Tony saw as Pepper's door open and Jenny step outside. He watched as Pepper turned and saw him. They locked eyes for a moment and then Pepper's door closed.

"Can you uh, get me out of these?" Tony asked again softly looking down.

Rhodey nodded and walked back over to Tony's bed. He and Greg unbuckled the restraints and helped Tony get up.

"Here you go man," Greg said handing Tony a crutch.

Tony took it and positioned himself on it. With one arm on the crutch and other around Rhodey's neck Tony hobbled towards the door Greg was holding open.

"Is my ass covered?" Tony asked subconsciously

"Um you want me to look?" Rhodey asked uncomfortably.

"I rather have you take a look than exposing myself to the world," Tony replied.

"Yeah," Rhodey said after taking a quick look.

"Okay now was that so hard sour patch?"

"Um Mr. Stark your not supposed to be up," one of the nurses said walking towards Rhodey and Tony.

Tony looked at the nurse with pleading eyes and the nurse gave in. Greg poked his head in Pepper's room to tell her that Tony was coming. He opened the door and held it open for him and Rhodey. Rhodey helped Tony into a chair next to Pepper's bed. She sat up as Rhodey sat Tony down and set his crutch aside.

"We'll be in the waiting room," Rhodey said turning to leave.

"Oh my Tony," Pepper said softly looking at Tony.

Pepper was speechless as she looked at Tony. She reached out and touched his cheek. Tony placed his mangled hand on top of Peppers and held it. He began to break down and cry.

"I'm sorry for everything. I never meant to say all those hurtful things I said. Believe me if I could, I would turn back time and take back what I said. I would take back all those times I've hurt you. I want so bad to turn back the clock but I know I can't. I hate myself for saying what I said to you. You didn't deserve the hell I put you through. I never meant to hurt you, hurting you was the last thing I ever wanted to do. And it's not just what I said, it's all the other things I did. I never noticed before that what I did was killing you softly inside. I never noticed because it seemed like my life was smooth sailing but then in that one instant our lives changed and we started to fall apart. It makes me sick to my stomach knowing that I've been hurting you over the years and it kills me inside that I almost lost you," Tony said the tears rolling down the cheek.

"Why? Why did you say those things?" Pepper asked fighting her tears.

"I never meant to say it. I don't know why I said what I said. I was drunk, angry, and confused.

Pepper was silent so Tony continued on with what he had to say.

"I know I hurt you but can you give me another chance? Please give me a second. I know I've blown so many chances but I need one more shot. I need to show you that I can change and be the better man. I want to show you that I can change and make this work for us, and our baby. And if I blow this chance I'll walk away and leave you alone."

"I want to believe you Tony I really do but you broke my heart. You hurt me so much. I don't know if I can give you another chance," Pepper said the tears threatening to fall but she continued to fight it.

Tony felt his whole world around him begin to come crumbling down.

"Please Pepper; just give me more time to show you, to prove to you that I can change."

"Tony-I don't know if I have any more time to give," Pepper said as her tears came rolling down her face.

Pepper wanted so bad to believe Tony and give him another chance but she had to do what was best for her and their baby. And, if it meant letting Tony go then she would have to let him go. She couldn't afford to get hurt any more.

"What about the baby?" Tony asked as he crudely wiped his tears away.

"I'm not going to stop you from seeing your own child Tony."

Tony nodded and got up. He hobbled over to grab his crutch and shifted his wait on to it. He turned to walk out the door but he stopped short. He turned around and looked at Pepper.

"I love you Pepper. I've always loved you, I loved you from the start, and a part of me will always love you. It just took me a long time to open my eyes to what was in front of me all along. When I went down in that plane, I could think about you and the baby. All I could think about is what could have been. I-I'll see you around some time," Tony said with a heavy heart and he hobbled out the door.

When Tony left Pepper let out all of her tears.

"Why does it have to be so hard?" she asked herself.

Tony struggled across the hall and back into his bed. He crudely wiped away his tears again and looked out the window, "I love her so much," he said aloud to no one.


	13. Come Back to New York With Me

**Okay I think I officially confused all of you, my apologies. So, if there is something you need clarification on, please ask and I'll be glad to straighten things out. There is some thing in this chapter that should clear some stuff up. It's how Tony asks for a second chance to prove to Pepper that he can change. I didn't realize how many grammatical errors I had in the last chapter until I read it. This chapter has some Pepper and Bruce Wayne Action and some comedic relief (if I can pull it off) with the guys. Well anyways a big Mahalo (Hawaiian for thanks) to all of my readers!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man or Bruce Wayne

Chapter 13: Come Back to New York With Me

Tony lied back in his bed and looked out the window. He could still see the smoke from the 747 he tried to fly and crashed in the parking lot of Stark Industries. A few minutes later Rhodey, Happy, Greg, and Matt walked into his room.

"How'd it go?" Greg asked sitting in one of the chairs.

Tony was silent as he clenched his jaw.

"Not so well I presume," Greg said to himself.

"I don't know what to do anymore," Tony said looking at the guys.

"You know what you have to do. You need to pull your head out of your ass and be there for Pepper and the baby," Rhodey replied crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm not ready for this kind of responsibility. I would make a crappy father. I'm always working, I'm hardly ever home, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that I would be putting this child's life in danger because I'm Iron Man," Tony said clenching his jaw again.

"Well you know Tony, sometimes when you love someone a lot you have to be willing to make the sacrifices and changes for them," Happy said leaning against the wall.

"I don't know if I'm ready to make those kind of changes," Tony replied looking out the window again.

"I wasn't ready either. But, I have two strong and healthy little boys and a beautiful little girl. Having my sons and my daughter has changed me. They helped me grow and mature. They've taught me so many things and without them I think I would still be running circles around my life. And I thank God everyday that I was blessed with them and a beautiful wife," Greg said trying to instill a sense of understand into Tony's head.

"He's right; Greg has changed in so many ways unimaginable that it's hard to believe that he's not the same guy from back in high school. The womanizing drinker who got high a lot," Matt said putting a hand on Greg's shoulder.

"Hey, hey, you didn't need to go that far," Greg, joked.

And for the first time in days the guys smiled and laughed.

"So, I should just accept it then?" Tony asked getting serious again.

"You will have to eventually; hopefully soon. There's an unborn child who's going to need a father," Rhodey replied.

"I hope Pepper can forgive me," Tony said closing his eyes.

"You like her right?" Matt asked.

"I love her," Tony replied.

"So then you fight. Fight for her, show her that you can change and become a better person," Matt said.

"Yeah, you're right," Tony said after contemplating the thought.

--

Pepper wiped away her tears as she heard her room door open.

"Hey," a voice said softly.

"Bruce," Pepper replied smiling.

"I'm glad your okay," he smiled sitting down in the chair previously occupied by Tony.

"Yeah," Pepper replied her voice cracking as a new wave of tears rolled down her cheek.

"Hey don't cry. It's going to be okay," Bruce said getting up and sitting on the edge of her bed embracing her in a strong hug.

Pepper was quiet as she cried into Bruce's shirt.

"No crying; you'll ruin your beautiful face."

"We started off so close, how did we end up so far apart?" she asked in a low whisper.

"Things like this just happen. People grow tired and weary. People start to drift apart and that's when they start to hurt each other," Bruce replied.

"We tried," Pepper whispered.

"How do you mean?" Bruce asked.

"Tony and I, we tried to give us a chance. We were together briefly after he announced that he was Iron Man. But we couldn't make it work. He was always working and going off saving the world. We never had time for just us you know, so we just broke it off. And then after we broke up he would come home with different women every night and I started dating around briefly. I still love him that it kills me inside. I hate that I'm so into him," Pepper replied wiping away her tears.

"You need to let him go. Tony is what's killing you inside," Bruce said looking into Peppers eyes.

"I know but Tony is always what's keeping me breathing," Pepper replied as tears began to roll down her cheek again.

"Hey, no crying. All smiles and no tears," Bruce said wiping Pepper's tears away.

Pepper nodded and gave Bruce a weak smile.

"Come to New York with me," Bruce said in a low whisper.

"What?" Pepper asked.

"I want you to come back to New York with me. You can start off new there. You'll love it, the people and the atmosphere. We can raise the baby back in Gotham City or we can go back to New England and raise the baby away from the city life," Bruce said looking at Pepper intently.

"Bruce I can't just pick up and leave," Pepper replied.

"Yes you can. As soon as you're discharged we go back to your place and pack up your things. Once we're done we'll be on the next plane back to the east coast," Bruce said.

"Bruce my whole life is here. I live here, I work here, my friend are here," Pepper replied.

"But your family is back in New England where you and the baby belong. Where your life used to be and will always be. You need to come back."

"Bruce I don't have anything left back in New England. All I have left is a life I barely knew. All I have there is a life that I've lost so many years ago."

--

"I think I'm going to go see Pepper. Help me up," Tony said after joking around with the guys.

Rhodey and Happy helped Tony out of bed as Matt grabbed Tony's crutches. Tony positioned himself on the crutches and hobbled his way towards the door. Greg opened the door for Tony and he slowly made his way out into the hall. Matt was going to open Pepper's door for him but Tony insisted that he could do it on his own. The guys waited for Tony back inside his room and the girls arrived with lunch for them.

Tony took a deep breath before reaching for the doorknob. When he opened the door he was shocked at the sight before him and turned back around slamming the door behind him.

"Tony wait," a voice said from behind.

He didn't want to hear it so he quickly made his way back into his room and locked the door. He got sat back down on his bed and violently tossed his crutches aside.

"What happened?" Rhodey asked looking up from behind the pile of burgers on Tony's table that Jenny and Kristine brought for them to eat.

There was a soft knock from the door, "Tony?" Pepper's voice asked.

Everyone looked up from they're food and towards the door.

"Tony open this door," Pepper said knocking on the door.

"Don't answer that," Tony said hotly as he began to clench his jaw again.

"C'mon Pepper come back to your room. It's not worth it," another voice said.

"Was that Bruce?" Matt asked.

"Is that who was all over her?" Tony asked angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Rhodey asked.

"I walked in and that guy was all over her," Tony replied.

Jenny and Kristine didn't say a word as they got up and walked across the hall into Pepper's room.

"Well old flames die hard," Happy smirked/scoffed.

"What are you talking about," Greg asked.

"Pepper Potts and Bruce Wayne voted New England High's Hottest Couple," Happy said as recalled one of his old high school newspaper headlines.

"Pepper dated Bruce Wayne as in the Dark Knight?" Matt asked in disbelief.

"Oh yeah," Happy smirked.

**Okay well the ending kind of sucked. Should Pepper go back to New York with Bruce or stay back in California to be with Tony? Let me know. Well the next chapter is called "Battle of the Billionaire Play Boys" or something like that.**


	14. Are You Happy

**Hey everyone, sorry this is a really, really late update. I feel like this chapter is poorly written. My friends and I tried to write this next chapter but for some reason we were never satisfied with it. We're still not satisfied but we tried really hard. Well in the mean time here's the next chapter, hope you liked it even though we didn't.**

**Rated T for language**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Chapter 14: Are You Happy?

It had been one week since the incidents that caused Tony Stark and Pepper Potts to end up in USC University Hospital near the school in Southern California. Tony had been discharged two days after he was admitted but Pepper was yet to be discharged. Although Tony hadn't talked to her since walking in on her and Bruce but from what the others always told him how she was doing. Apparently her doctor didn't want her discharged yet due to her intracranial hemorrhaging. Tony had just gotten his leg cast off and Pepper should have gotten hers off too as well. He was set to start physical therapy with her in five minutes. He was nervous as he walked the halls of University Hospital. Tony waited nervously for the elevator to arrive. When it did and the elevator doors opened he wished he had taken the stairs. Pepper and Bruce were in the elevator holding hands and laughing. When they looked up at Tony Pepper immediately removed her hand from Bruce and cleared her throat. Tony didn't say anything as he stepped in and leaned against the elevator wall. He thought she looked good with the injuries she suffered healing nicely and her hair growing back. Tony could feel the heat coming from Bruce's eyes and Tony knew Bruce was eyeing him down.

During physical therapy Tony felt his heart breaking as he heard Pepper's cries coming from one of the other private therapy rooms. He knew she was in a lot of pain and he wished he could do something about it. Every time he told himself that he was going over there he heard Bruce's voice calming Pepper down and telling her that he loved her and whatnot. And, every time he heard that a fire inside of him would burn and he would push himself even harder. His physical therapist had to stop their session on a few accounts because he was pushing himself too hard that it caused rate to reach dangerously high levels. Once the sessions were over Tony grabbed his things and got out of there as fast as he could so he didn't run into Bruce and Pepper. It wasn't like Tony to run from things but this was something he wanted to avoid for just a little bit more time. He was doing just fine until they met in the parking lot. Bruce had this cocky look on his face and Tony just wanted to reach out and slap him silly.

"You keep looking at me like that Wayne I'll slap that look off of your pretty boy face," Tony muttered glaring at Bruce.

"TONY," Pepper exclaimed in disbelief.

"No, no, it's alright Pepper, let him go," Bruce said still smirking.

"When are you going to open your eyes and realize what you have lost?" Bruce asked.

"My eyes were open the whole time Wayne," Tony argued.

Pepper was flabbergasted as she watched Tony and Bruce have a go at each other fighting over her.

"Well then if your eyes were open then you wouldn't have let Pepper go. You would've held on to her tight and never let her go. You screwed up so much Tony that I don't even know how she can stand you. If you loved her just as much she loved you, you would have changed for her. You are one of the most inconsiderate pig to ever walk this earth. You are the kind of person who thinks a woman like Pepper is like a toy. You play with her, you keep her around for laughs and kicks, and when you when you see something else, something newer you throw her aside and get that new model. You just want that new piece of ass," Bruce snapped.

"Don't you dare judge me Bruce; do you think I wanted to let her go? Don't you think I rather be with her than with those other girls-"

"Why are you with those other girls," Bruce asked cutting into Tony's sentence.

Pepper started getting uncomfortable and started to walk away towards Happy who was leaning against Tony's Rolls Royce smoking a cigarette.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute. You are here asking me why I'm with different women every night instead of Pepper. Let me ask you this, why are you here vying for Pepper while you sleep with different women? You think that I don't know you? Oh I know you Bruce. You are just like me, billionaire industrialist playboy hero," Tony smirked.

"I'm here because Pepper is my best friend. And that's what best friends do; they are there for each other through everything. Yeah I'm like you Tony but unlike you I'm making changes in my life because I care about the people in it," Bruce argued.

Bruce and Tony kept on arguing and Happy and Pepper continued watching.

"You walked out on her, on your relationship," Bruce snapped.

"I walked away for a reason Bruce. I walked out because I felt like if she stayed with me, her life would be put at risk because I'm Iron Man," Tony replied.

"And you think that me being the Dark Knight I was putting Rachel at risk? Yeah there were risks, but she was willing to take those risks. I didn't force her into taking those risks. She took those risks I her own. Yeah I felt that Rachel being with me would put her in danger but at least I didn't leave her in a mess when I broke it off with her," Bruce argued back.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tony asked.

"You just walked out, you didn't even talk to her about it," Bruce snapped.

"I would have explained but she didn't let me explain. She just pushed me out. So stop talking like you know what the hell happened when you don't even know the whole story," Tony snapped back.

Pepper and Happy continued watching Bruce and Tony. She decided to intervene when she noticed it getting more heated and nearly getting physical. As she walked closer Tony and Bruce were in the pushing around stage of a fight. Finally Bruce punched Tony in the face and Tony staggered back. When Happy saw this he put out his cigarette and rushed over. As soon as he got there Tony hit Bruce back. Bruce was going to go for Tony again but Happy stepped in.

"Cut it out," Happy snapped separating Bruce and Tony from each other.

Bruce and Tony glared at each other. Surprisingly both were left unscratched. Bruce turned around and walked towards his car and Happy went after him. Pepper turned around and looked at Tony.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"It's nothing," Tony replied looking down at the ground

"Tony," Pepper chided.

"What the hell are you even doing with that guy? He's bad news."

"Don't do this Tony. Bruce is my best friend and I'm with him now. He may not be the one I truly love but he was there for me when you weren't. He was the one I talked to when I was home alone wondering where you were every time you went out. Bruce listened to me and he said things."

"Do you love him?" Tony asked looking into Pepper's eyes.

"I think that in time I can love him," Pepper replied staring back into Tony's eyes.

"You can't think. You have to know."

"Tony we had our chance but you just ended up hurting me. You walked out on me."

"I had my reasons Pepper. You just never gave me a chance."

Before Tony could give a reason Pepper cut in, "why can't you just be happy for me?"

"Well are you?" Tony asked.

"Am I what?" Pepper asked back looking into his eyes even further.

"Are you happy?" Tony asked trying to look into Pepper's soul.

"I don't know, but I think I can be." Pepper replied.

Tony looked down at the ground now and just merely nodded.

"Tony just let me go already," Pepper pleaded.

"I can't."

"You have to because I might go back to New York or back to New England with Bruce in three days."

"What, why?" Tony asked shocked.

"Because that's where I belong. I belong back home with my family," Pepper replied remembering the words from Bruce's mouth that kept playing over and over again in her mind like some broken record.

"No, you belong here."

"I'm sorry Tony," Pepper said sadly as she began to walk away from Tony and towards Bruce.

Bruce smiled and wrapped an arm around Pepper's shoulder as they walked off towards Bruce's rental car. Tony wanted so bad to run after her but for some reason his pride got the best of him.


	15. Weight of the World on your Shoulders

**Thanks for your reviews. I really appreciate it. Well according to my friends, family, and teachers, I need to stop being so critical of myself. So, I apparently I need to be more positive about my work and stop doubting myself. Here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 15: Weight of the World On Your Shoulders**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Sir Col. Rhodes is at the front door," Jarvis' voice rang overhead.

"Okay, finish fabrication," Tony said as he got up from his work on his new Iron Man suit since his was crushed to pieces from the 747 he attempted to fly.

Tony bounded up the stairs and flung the door open.

"Hey man," Tony said greeting Rhodey.

"How are you doing?" Rhodey asked following Tony into the kitchen.

"I'm okay, physical therapy is tough but you know, I'm just hanging in there. I'm learning how to manage my stress and how to stay calm."

"She's leaving today," Rhodey said sitting down on a bar stool at the island in Tony's kitchen.

"Yeah I know. She told me," Tony replied sitting next to Rhodey.

Tony remembered the past three days. She and Bruce were in and out of his house getting Pepper's things and packing it up in boxes. Whenever they were around Tony was either always out or working in his shop. Tony didn't want to see Bruce but he tried to catch a glimpse of her every chance he got. Pepper was getting slightly bigger and pregnancy gave her some kind of beautiful glow. When Pepper and Bruce left last night after getting the last of Pepper's things Tony went into her former room and sat on her bed. He remebered when he first asked her to move into his house. He told her that it was because she spent so much time with him but deep down inside it was some sick and twisted way to be close to her. Tony just sat on her bed remembering the past number of years spent with her. It wasn't the smoothest roller coaster ride but everyday was like a new adventure. He remembered the laughs they shared and the many inside jokes between them. Tony just sat there he could still smell her scent of vanilla and lavender.

"Are you going to go see her?" Rhodey asked.

"I don't know," Tony replied looking down.

Half an hour later Tony was back down in his shop working on his suit his rock music blaring through the speakers.

"Jarvis what time is Pepper's flight," Tony asked turning his music down.

" Flight 2774 to New York leaves in twenty minutes sir."

"Thank you," Tony replied as he wiped his hands and got up.

"Will you be seeing Ms. Potts off," Jarvis asked.

"Yeah, the least I can do is to say goodbye," Tony replied.

"Please send Ms. Potts my warm wishes," Jarvis said.

"Will do Jarvis," Tony said as he bounded up the stairs to take a shower.

Tony arrived at LAX and scanned the flight boards for Pepper's. Once he got her gate number he rushed towards it but tried to look like he wasn't doing anything suspicious since he was practically running already.

Meanwhile Pepper sat around and hoped Tony would come running and telling her to stay. She wanted him to be there, begging her not to go. She wanted him to come after her but he was nowhere in sight.

Tony arrived at Pepper's gate and looked frantically around for her. The flight attendants were calling for all passengers to board the plane causing the passengers to stand up and crowd around. Tony began pushed past people and caught a glimpse of familiar strawberry blonde hair. He whipped around and made a move in the direction she was going but his cell phone began ringing like mad.

"Hello," Tony asked as he answered the call.

"Tony I need you to come down here to Stark Industries," Rhodey's voice said through the receiver.

"Not right now I'm busy," Tony snapped as he began looked for Pepper.

"It's urgent Tony. This can't wait," Rhodey replied.

"Okay fine I'll be there as soon as I can," Tony replied slamming his cell phone shut and shoving it back in its holster.

Tony continued to look for Pepper but his search turned out unlucky when the crowd had cleared and everyone had boarded the plane. Tony turned and walked away with a heavy heart.

On the plane Pepper looked out of the window at the men driving the carts that carried the luggage bags. She sighed and leaned back into her chair.

"You okay?" Bruce asked grabbing her hand.

"Yeah I'm fine," Pepper replied closing her eyes.

A rush of memories came to Pepper as soon as she closed her eyes. She remembered vacationing with Tony, and all the jokes he told her to make her laugh. He had made her so happy over the years that it was so hard for her to leave. But she had to do what her mind was telling her to do, the right thing, and the right thing was telling her to go back home with Bruce. But her heart was telling her to stay back in California with Tony. Pepper felt so confused, she was confusing her feelings with the truth. She felt that she should go but the truth was that she had to stay and make it work with Tony.

"I can't do this." Pepper said opening her eyes.

"Can't do what?" Bruce asked looking at Pepper.

"I can't go through with this. I'm sorry Bruce but I can't go back to New York with you," Pepper replied feeling tears forming in her eyes.

"It's Tony isn't it?" Bruce asked finally putting the pieces together.

"I'm sorry but I love Tony," Pepper replied.

"Okay well, you can either stay on the plane and come to New York with me and then we can move back to New England where I'll love you forever and I'll take care of you and the baby or you can get off and go back to the him and risk your life and the baby's life. So, what's it going to be," Bruce asked looking down.

Pepper was silent for a moment and Bruce already knew that Pepper chose to get off the plane to be with Tony.

"He's just going to hurt you again Pepper," Bruce said softly.

"I know but I think he can change," Pepper replied.

Bruce was silent as Pepper got up and departed from the plane. Pepper hailed a cab outside of LAX and went back to her apartment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony parked his car in a sea of black and silver SUV's and headed inside of Stark Industries. There was a furry of SHIELD agents and company investigators as well.

"What's going on," Tony asked stopping Agent Coulson who was frantically walking towards the communications room.

"We were tipped off by an anonymous caller. He gave information about the whereabouts of Jason Williams," Agent Coulson replied.

Agent Coulson and Tony walked into the communications room where hundreds of agents were running around with papers in their hands or sitting down typing furiously on the computers checking locations and some where talking fiercely on the phones and taking notes. Rhodey was looking at one of the computerized maps on the wall. A map of the Middle- East illuminated brightly with hundreds of red, blue, and gold dots were scattered about in clusters. The red dots indicated insurgents, blue dots indicated US military soldiers, and gold dots indicated allied forces.

"Rhodey what do you got," Tony asked.

"We traced Williams back to Iran. He's hiding out in the mountains in a bunker," Rhodey replied pointing to the miniature version of the virtual map on the computer monitor in front of him.

"Sir we're getting a satellite call from Williams," one of the younger SHIELD agents said standing up from the main communications desk.

Almost immediately everyone stopped what they were doing, hung up phones, and all eyes were on the main phone line closet to Tony and Rhodey.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Tony looked at the phone in front of him and reached out to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Hello Tony, Col Rhodes, SHIELD Agents, and Company Investigators. Let's play a game, if you want to find me you must do as I say. Think of it as a treasure hunt. It will challenge you and push you to the limit. I want to see if the great Tony Stark can live up to his name. I want to see how smart you really are. I have placed the weight of the world on your shoulders. Six bombs have been placed in six key locations around the world. I will give you the first clue that will lead you to your first location. Once you reach your destination you must find the explosive and disarm it within sixty seconds. After you successfully disarm the explosive you will find your next clue that will lead you to the next location. You have twenty-four hours to find me. At the top of every four hours a bomb will explode. Don't take too long or else you compromise the people's lives around the world. Because I'm so nice, you can use whatever means necessary to help you. You can put together a team but in the end it better be you coming after me. I'll be calling you in five minutes with your first clue," the raspy voice said before hanging up.

Tony put down the receiver and looked around the room. He had this look in his face that was a mix of worry and determination.

"We'll help you Tony," Happy said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"I appreciate all of you wanting to help but your lives are at stake. This mission is too risky. I can't afford to loose any of you. Your lives are more important. Your lives are still starting off. But me, I've been places, I've seen things, everything is all on me," Tony said.

"Tony this is something that you can't take on by yourself," Agent Coulson replied sternly.

Tony was silent for a while and nodded. Agent Coulson was right; this was something he couldn't do on his own.

"I'm in Tony," one of the other SHIELD agents said.

"We're in this too," the rest of the SHIELD Agents and Company Investigators said.

Tony nodded and looked at his right hand man.

"You in Rhodey?" he asked hopeful.

"I don't know man. You're going to get your self killed,"

"C'mon sour patch, you already know that everything I do would probably get me killed. I need my wingman and his army of F-22's,"

"Fine but if you do damage any of my planes again I'll cut you. Those planes cost a lot of money," Rhodey said irritated with himself.

"Hello? What am I a duck? I'm a billionaire industrialist bad boy as the ladies like to call me," Tony smirked.

Rhodey rolled his eyes and Tony's phone rang again.

"Here we go," Tony said let out a sigh before answering his phone.


	16. The First Hour

**Hey everyone; thanks for your reviews! So Bruce is out of the picture for now. I don't know do you want him back? I'm not sure if I should bring him in again. Ah well I can't believe that Thanksgiving is quickly approaching, lots to do before Christmas holidays. I wished it snowed here in Hawaii. Anyways here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 16: The First Hour**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Rated T for language**

"Hello," Tony said picking up the phone.

"This is where time stands tall and true designed in all my Gothic Revival style glory. I am a tower in a palace where the words Domine Salvam Fac Reginam Nostram Victoriam Priamm is upon my four faces," the voice said quickly before hanging up.

Tony hung up the phone and looked around the room lost for words. He repeated what Williams had said to him and everyone immediately jumped on the computers looking for answers. Tony slowly sat down and racked his mind, he had heard those words before; but where had he heard them? He also racked his mind on anything he knew on Gothic style architecture.

"Does anyone know anything about Gothic architecture," he asked loudly after coming up with nothing.

"I um studied it briefly at Brown as a part of a Renaissance Influence course study," a fairly shy Company Investigator said from the computer across the Communications Room.

"Good, what's your name," Tony asked.

"Um Justin Archer sir," the timid CI said.

"Well Justin come here and tell me what you know," Tony said motioning for Justin to come over to talk.

Justin nodded and made his way over to where Tony, Rhodey, Happy, and Agent Coulson were sitting. He proceeded to tell them about the history, meaning, and various influences from the French, Romans, and English.

"Sir the inscription is Latin. There is no given translation," a young SHIELD Agent said standing up from his desk.

Tony looked up and thanked the SHIELD Agent.

"Do you know of any structures that bears that inscription," Tony asked looking at Justin.

"I'm sorry sir I do not know of any structure bearing that inscription. But I also studied Latin literature. The inscription translates to O Lord, Keep Safe Our Queen Victoria the First," Justin replied.

Tony nodded and thanked him. He checked the time on the wall, they had plenty of time but the faster they moved the sooner they could get Williams. Tony, Rhodey, Justin, and Agent Coulson glanced over to Happy who was muttering to himself.

"The first location, it's in London," Happy said softly.

"What did you say," Rhodey asked looking up from the computer.

"The first clue is located in London. Where time stands tall and true in all its Gothic Revival glory with the Latin inscription on the four faces is in reference to Big Ben. That clock is a tower of the Palace of Westminster. It's located on the North-East end of the House of Parliament in London," Happy said.

"How sure are you about that," Tony asked.

"I'm one hundred percent sure sir," Happy replied confidently.

"Okay, I'm trusting you on this. Rhodey send out the jets. i want them looking for Williams. I also want you, Happy, and Agent Coulson on a plane heading to London now. I'm going to go get my suit," Tony said quickly.

"Oh yeah," Tony began to say before walking out.

Everyone looked up to see what he had to say.

"I want you on that plane too Justin. As of now you are a key asset in the capture of Jason Williams," Tony said as he turned to leave.

Justin was in disbelief as some of his fellow peers around his age congratulated him. But, before anyone could leave the phone rang again.

"Hello," Tony said picking up the phone this time putting it on speaker.

"I change my mind Stark. You now have six hours to find me. So instead of an explosive going off at the top of every four hours, an explosive will now go off at the top of every hour. You better hurry," Williams sneered.

"Shit," Tony exclaimed as he turned to leave.

Rhodey, Happy, Justin, and Agent Coulson nodded and prepared to leave. Rhodey and Agent Coulson barked orders to the SHIELD Agents and Company Investigators staying behind before leaving.

Meanwhile Tony was already zooming down the California coastline trying to get home as fast as he could. He called some of his police officer friends and informed him of his actions so he didn't run into any roadblocks. When Tony arrived home he was surprised to see Pepper's car in the driveway. Puzzled, Tony got out of his car and burst into the house. He was shocked to see a frantic looking Pepper pacing around the living room clutching her cell phone rather tightly.

"Pepper," Tony called.

"Tony, I've been trying to call you. No one is answering the phones. What the heck is going on," Pepper asked.

"What are you doing here I thought you were going back to New York," Tony said confused at what was going on.

Pepper opened her mouth to say something but Tony quickly cut in, "wait a minute your explanation can wait. Right now you need to go somewhere safe. I need you to go to Greg and Kristine's house or something. No questions asked there are people's lives at stake tight now. I need to get Williams before he gets world domination," Tony said quickly.

Pepper didn't say anything. She just merely nodded and walked out to her car. Tony watched as she opened her car door. He turned around to close the door a she got into her car.

"Tony," Pepper called.

"Yeah," Tony asked turning around.

"Be careful out there," Pepper said worriedly.

"I will."

Pepper nodded and got into her car. Tony watched for a while as she drove down his driveway. After sometime he rushed downstairs into his shop. The robots quickly got the Iron Man on Tony and he was flying through the afternoon sun in no time.

"Rhodey I'm in the air flying over Texas right now. What's your location," Tony asked calling Rhodey.

"We are currently flying over Florida," Rhodey replied.

"Wow, that was fast, copy that," Tony replied.

"Roger over and out."

"Roger."

Jarvis disconnected the call and went into full blast mode. The speed he was traveling at excited Tony. His new suit gave him the ability to travel certain speeds thought unimaginable and the new suit gave him the ability to reach new heights. Tony felt tired he exited the second time zone he was flying through and entered the third. In no time Tony landed in a grassy field in the countryside outside of London. It was already nightfall with everyone fast asleep minus a few rowdy party-going teenagers.

"Rhodey what is your location," Tony asked.

"We landed at London Heathrow. A friend of Justin's has a private hanger here for us to keep the plane. He also has a car here for us to take us to the House of Parliament," Rhodey replied as he opened the car door.

"Wow, I want that kid on my team. Make him an offer as one of my right hand men; give him his own department and give him the speech and whatnot. I'll meet you guys there soon," Tony, said surprised at how efficient Justin was.

Jarvis disconnected the call and Tony was up in the air yet again heading for London. Tony soared across the cool English night sky. As he flew along he kept thinking about Pepper. What was she still doing here? Why didn't she go back to New York with Bruce? Tony was happy that she stayed; now he could have another chance to prove to her that he could be the better man. Had she given him a second chance by staying back? No matter what Pepper's reason was, he was going to take full advantage of it, no more wasted chances.

As Tony approached the Big Ben clock tower he looked down to see a black Lincoln Town car pull up. A few seconds later Rhodey, Happy, Agent Coulson, and Justin came scrambling up. He watched as they entered and bound up the spiral staircase. Tony wanted to land on the clock tower itself but couldn't due to the fact it slanted and there wasn't much of a roof so he landed on the roof on one of the other towers with a flat surface closest to the clock tower. Rhodey and the guys burst through the doors sweating, coughing, and out of breath. Happy had a cut above his right eyebrow that was bleeding quite profusely and Justin's shirt was ripped.

"What happened to you two," Tony asked.

"We ran into some cronies of Williams. They put up one hell of a fight," Happy said using his dress shirtsleeve to wipe the blood.

"That's a pretty bad cut," Tony said walking over.

"It's a superficial wound. I used to get cuts like this all the time when I boxed. I'll be okay," Happy said applying pressure to his cut.

Tony nodded, "Jarvis, open scan for explosive devices."

Jarvis began a scan as Tony and the guys looked around. As they searched several masked men burst through the stair case doors with guns drawn. They began shouting in a language they didn't know but on instinct the guys began to fight the masked men. Happy had no problem fighting off some of the guys due to his boxing experience. Justin did surprisingly well as he wrestled the guns from some other guys and hitting them in the right spot to knock them out. Rhodey used his basic training skills to take down some guys as well. With one swift movement Tony knocked the other guys down. Justin quickly dragged the unconscious men together and bound them in ropes and chains lying on the ground in one of the corners.

"Sir the explosive device is wedged inside the clock between the third and fourth gears," Jarvis said after what seemed like forever.

"Okay, I have to go up to the clock tower and look for the device. There's no other way for me to get up to the faces so I have to break in. You guys stay here, keep a look out, and watch these guys," Tony said as he flew down to the base of the clock tower.

Tony walked along the perimeter looking for a side entrance. As he approached the Clock Tower he peered behind one of the corners and saw two soldiers standing guard walking back and forth. He crept along searching for a side door until he found one on the east side of the clock tower. Tony jiggled the doorknob and was slightly pissed that it was locked. He tried several different ways to get the door open but none worked. With no other option he stepped back aligned his right arm with the doorknob. He pressed a button and the door blasted open breaking to pieces.

"The new microscopic missile is my new favorite toy," Tony smirked as he rushed in.

Tony heard the guards shouting and kicked himself into high gear flying to the top of the clock tower. He had to move fast as he heard the guards shouting and running up the spiral staircase. Tony rushed over to the gears and began to scan them for the explosive device.

"How much time do we have," Tony asked Jarvis.

"You have ten minutes sir," Jarvis replied.

Tony finally located the device wedged in between the gears and tried to grab it. He heard the wail of sirens rushing towards the Clock Tower and he knew he had to move faster. He tried to listen for the sound of the guards but it was dead silent. Paying no mind to it Tony decided to take his glove off to try to grab the explosive. After what seemed like forever, Tony felt the cold hard steel shell and wrapped his fingers around it. As he tried to retract his hand the gears shifted crushing his hand. He shouted in pain and he heard the voices and footsteps of Rhodey, Happy, Justin, and Agent Coulson.

"Tony you alright man," Rhodey called as his quickened his pace.

"My hand, it's crushed between the third and fourth gears. Can you help me? We don't have much time," Tony said wincing in pain as he tried to move his hand.

Rhodey, Happy, Justin, and Agent Coulson reached the platform and rushed over to Tony to try and get him out of there. Justin put on a pair of sunglasses that emitted and infrared beam that scanned Tony's hand.

"Okay Tony try to avoid moving your hand a lot or you can risk shattering your hand. We're going to have to move your hand out slowly and carefully," Justin said as the beam moved back and forth scanning Tony's hand.

"Col. Rhodes stand over here and Happy stand on this side," Justin instructed positioning the two men on either side of Tony.

"Agent Coulson sir stand behind Mr. Stark and listen to what I say. We need to move as slowly as possible yet efficiently as possible," Justin said as he stuck moved closer to get a better look at the gears.

"Okay Mr. Stark this may hurt a little but it's the best we can do for you. Happy grab a hold of Mr. Stark's right arm and turn it a quarter of an inch counter clockwise," Justin instructed.

Happy followed suit and turned Tony's arm. Tony winced a little and blinked back a few tears.

"Now Col. Rhodes I need you to turn Mr. Stark's arm clockwise slowly until I say stop as Agent Coulson turns Mr. Starks body. When I say stop his body along with his arm should be in a thirty-degree angle.

Rhodey and Agent Coulson nodded and did was as told. They moved Tony slowly as they listened for Justin's command.

"Alright stop," Justin said firmly after a few seconds.

"Good, that's good. Now Happy gently move Mr. Stark's arm down and then give it a slight tug," Justin instructed as he looked at Tony's hand still wedged between the clock gears.

Happy did as told and Tony could already feel the pressure begin to lighten.

"Okay Col. Rhodes I need you to counter that action by sharply turning his arm a quarter of an inch clock wise as Agent Coulson pulls on Mr. Stark," Justin.

Rhodey and Agent Coulson nodded and did what they were told. As Rhodey twisted Agent Coulson pulled and they got Tony's arm out without any problems. But the pain was too great for him as a tear slipped down his face. He was relieved that he was still wearing his helmet so the guys didn't see that tear roll down his face. He hated when people saw him like that. It mad him feel weak. His right hand was bruised as he cradled it with his other hand. Happy reached his hand inside and felt around for the explosive device. Tony walked around breathing slowly as he watched Happy feel around for the device. Justin glanced over at Tony and walked over to him.

"I know it hurts sir. It's okay, even hero's have a right to bleed," Justin said softly.

Tony sighed and nodded.

"I got it," Happy said as he extracted his hand from the clock gears.

"Are you going to disarm it," Agent Coulson asked.

"I would but there's not enough time. You guys head back to the plane at Heathrow and I'll meet you guys there. Move quickly we don't have much time and we need that second clue for the next location," Tony said as he took the explosive and flew out of the clock tower.

The time on the explosive read thirty seconds and declining. Tony flew back towards the open fields he landed in earlier and dropped the explosive there. He floated in the air as he watched the explosive plummet towards earth. When it hit the ground it exploded and the blast sent Tony flying into the air. He felt delirious but quickly came to and flew towards Lodon Heathorw Airport.

**Okay so I'm not exactly the best at writing action scenarios but I try. Ha-ha I can't stop laughing. As I was typing I would miss a few keys and instead of typing Tony I would type Tiny. Omg, so weird. So I know some of you want action but I don't want this to drag so, I might skip ahead to the sixth hour so we can get on to what everyone is waiting for. Tony and Pepper talking about where their relationship is headed. So if you want me to continue on with the second to sixth hour say something. Or if you want me to skip ahead to the sixth hour tell me. Speak now or forever hold your peace, or is it piece? Either way please tell me now. Other than that have a good day or evening, whatever the time is where you live. **


	17. The Sixth Hour

**The people have spoken! Well now that I have your very good opinions I have the next chapter. Well, like I said before writing action scenarios aren't exactly my forte but I try. So I do apologize for the lame action sequences. This chapter is pretty lame actually. I just wanted to get over it so we can move on to Tony and Pepper. I apologize for an extremely late update. There had been a family emergency that took a lot of time away from me but everything is good. Well, thanks for your reviews and opinions. I really appreciate them. Oh yeah Happy Belated Holiday's everyone!**

**Disclaimer: Marvel owns everything**

Chapter 17: The Sixth Hour

Tony was getting tired as he flew across the early morning European sky yet again. He and the guys had just gotten through the fifth hour with one more hour to go. Williams' clues sent them to the Clock Tower in the first tower, the streets of Hong Kong in the second hour, the capital of Qatar in the third hour, the metropolitan of India in the fourth hour, and the underground tunnels of Rome in the fifth hour. Justin was proven to be a key asset in their chase. His knowledge, experience, and gadgets helped them throughout the night. They were able to break codes, get inside buildings without setting off the alarms, they learned how to use whatever resources they had available to them, they learned about the history behind each location, and most importantly they learned something they all admitted had lost so many years ago, they learned patience again. The plane carrying Rhodey, Happy, Justin, and Agent Coulson flew along side him as they awaited the sixth and final clue that would lead to the capture of Williams.

"Stark," a voice said through the phone in Tony's helmet.

"Where the hell are you Williams," Tony asked trying hard not to sound tired.

"I've worn you out Stark," Williams let out an evil laugh.

"Just give me the damn clue so I can get my hands on you and break your sorry little ass. I'm sick of playing your stupid game," Tony snapped.

"Oh, I've touched a nerve haven't I," Williams laughed yet again.

"This one should be easy. I've saved the easiest for last since it ends with a big bang. This is where everything started two weeks ago," Williams said as he hung up the phone.

Tony already knew what Williams was talking about. Without a second thought he kicked it into high gear and headed back to the states.

"Rhodey," Tony said connecting with the phone on the plane.

"Go for Rhodey."

"The last clue, it's back in California. The last explosive, its at University Hospital," Tony replied.

"Are you sure about it," Rhodey asked.

"Yes I'm sure. It was the most obvious clue he gave us."

Tony and Rhodey hung up with each other as they headed back to California.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time they flew in it was already night. Tony watched as people walked in and out of the hospital as he flew overhead. He met up with the guys in the parking lot behind University High School to devise a plan.

"Okay Tony what are we going to do," Rhodey asked.

Tony flipped open his mask. He was silent for a moment as he looked at the four men before him. They were dirty, bloody, and tired.

"We've been through a lot in the past five hours. We've been beaten and we've fought hard. We had four successful disarms and one that didn't go so well. This is the last one; we can't make any mistakes," Tony said in some kind of encouraging tone.

The men nodded in understanding.

"Rhodey, you go straight to the Chief, tell him that you're acting on behalf of American Intelligence and you have a code black. Tell him that you are sure, nothing said, no questions asked. Afterwards I want you four to evacuate everyone in the hospital as calmly, quickly and efficiently as possible while I locate the explosive device and hopefully Williams," Tony said nearly out of breath.

In an instant they broke away and began their task. Tony entered the hospital from a back entrance entering the Maintenance Department while asking Jarvis for a digital scan.

"Sir, scans came out negative," Jarvis reported after sixty seconds.

Tony left the Maintenance Department and made his way down the hallway while continuing a scan. He watched for a moment as a frenzy of people began to exit the building. He shook his head, "so much for calmly." Tony yanked a door open that revealed the staircases. He climbed the steps to the next level that was the cardiology department. Tony opened a digital scan for the explosive. The scan turned out negative making Tony frustrated. He turned around and continued up the staircases. On the next floor was the Maternity and Neonatal Unit. Jarvis opened another scan for Tony; this time it turned up positive.

Tony walked down the hall and spotted a dark figure at the end of the hall that seemed to disappear when his light shone on it. Tony made a break for the figure running as fast as he could. As he ran pain generated from his ankle. His previous injury began to act up as he pushed himself to run faster. The pain was a result from an inadequate amount of rest. Tony tried to ignore the pain as he continued to chase down the figure.

"Stop," Tony shouted as he continued running like a madman.

As Tony's eyes began to adjust to the dim lighting, it focused on the figure ahead. It was Williams, but why was he running away and where was the suit. Tony immediately inferred that Williams was getting weak. Williams after all was quite an old man. Tony continued chasing Williams until he cornered him.

"Why are you running," Tony asked pinning Williams against the wall.

"I don't know," Williams replied.

"You are the most demented man I have ever met you that," Tony said tiredly.

Williams smiled a crooked smiled and shoved Tony off of him. Tony charged Williams pushing him against the wall even more. Williams punched Tony in his sides but his hits were useless against Tony's iron suit. Tony lifted Williams and slammed the old man into the ground. Tony didn't care how old this guy was or if his health was deteriorating. Williams was a wanted enemy of the state and he had to either be put in jail or be terminated. Tony put a knee on Williams' chest and aimed his gun at his face. Williams began to laugh and taunted Tony to shoot him.

"What are you waiting for Tony? Just shoot me."

Tony's hand began to tremble as he continued to aim the gun at Williams' face. Should he shoot this man who helped his father build his empire or should he send him off to prison? It was a hard decision to make and Tony didn't want to be in this position. Tony fought with the idea but in the mean time it surprised him that Williams wasn't even putting up a fight.

"I admit I'm getting weak. I'm an old man. I'm not going to fight. I don't give a damn because you now have five minutes to find that bomb before it explodes blowing everyone in it to pieces; including your girlfriend," Williams said.

"What are you talking about? Pepper isn't supposed to be here. I told her to stay at a friends house," Tony replied pushing the guns barrel deeper into the flesh of Williams' cheek.

"Oh yeah she's here alright. She was here for quite some time. Don't you remember her painful rehabilitation sessions and that baby of yours she came to get an ultra sound," Williams replied.

Tony was quiet as he pulled the barrel away from Williams' cheek and pulled him up from the ground.

"Show me where the bomb is," Tony shouted pointing the gun to the back of Williams' head.

Williams' began to shake as the cold barrel made contact with the back of his head. He put his hands up and slowly began to walk down the hall. They walked past several rooms when a loud burst startled the both of them. They looked up to see several armed gunmen storm the area.

"FBI, put the gun down and put your hands behind your head," one of the men said as the other men began searching the area.

Williams did as he was told placing his hands behind his head. Tony immediately followed suit dropping the gun and placed his hands behind his head.

"Jerry what the hell is going on," Tony asked turning to look at the man.

"I just have to follow procedures. Now, get up against the wall," Jerry shouted aiming the gun at Williams and Tony.

Jerry searched Williams and found a firearm on a leg holster. He turned to search Tony but couldn't since he was wearing his iron suit.

"Where is the bomb," Jerry asked.

"What do you think I was doing," Tony asked sarcastically.

Jerry shook his head and picked up the small firearm off the ground and gave it back to Tony. Tony pushed Williams to continue moving. Williams led them down another hall with Tony and Jerry following close behind. They finally reached the end of the hall and they entered a small room. When Tony saw a crying Pepper bounded and tied to a chair he immediately rushed over to her with Jerry following. Williams turned to run away but was unsuccessful when Jerry turned around and fired a single shot killing Williams instantly.

Jerry untied Pepper's hands and kegs while Tony unraveled the rope around Pepper's mouth. After unraveling the first layer Tony saw a bright light from the inside of Pepper's mouth. The bright light was a timer and it was running down fast. Tony panicked as he tried to pull the tape off of her mouth.

"Hurry up with the ropes Jerry. I think the bomb is in her mouth. The timer only was fifteen seconds left," Tony said hurriedly.

Pepper began to cry as she heard this. Jerry finally freed Pepper of her rope bindings but Tony still needed to take the tape off. Jerry reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small blade. Pepper's eyes grew wide as she saw the gleaming piece of metal come towards her face.

"Watch out Tony," Jerry said as he inched closer.

"Careful," Tony replied as he watch Jerry began to make a light slice on the tape.

Jerry softly sliced the tape again and took the tape of with five seconds to go. He threw the tape aside and Pepper spat out the bomb. Tony picked it up and threw it out the door. He quickly turned around grabbing Pepper and pulled her towards the ground as the timer hit one and exploded. Jerry didn't have enough time to react and his body went up in flames.

"Jerry!" Tony shouted in horror


	18. Carry You Home

**Here's the next chapter. Wow two in one sitting; I'm amazed with myself. But, I couldn't have done this with out you.**

**Disclaimer: Marvel owns everything**

Chapter 18: Carry You Home

"Jerry," Tony shouted before going unconscious again.

Trying to regain consciousness, Tony opened his eyes and felt the heat of the flames on the back of his neck. Pepper was a few feet away from him with a look of terror in her eyes. With whatever strength he had left Tony got up, picked up Pepper, and carried her out of the burning inferno that was once USC University Hospital. Pepper wrapped her arms around his neck and turned her face into his iron chest. He watched as her tears rolled down his damaged suit as they walked into the parking lot where firefighters and ambulances were awaiting everyone still in the hospital.

Tony brought her to one of the triage tents and set her down in one of the chairs. A firefighter wrapped her in a warm blanket while a paramedic gave her oxygen. While Pepper was being attended to, he watched as the people who had been in the hospital earlier made phone calls, consoled each other, and cried out for loved ones who didn't make it out in time. He watched as paramedics wheeled out the burnt body of Jason Williams. The paramedics pulled a white cloth over his body before loading his lifeless body into the ambulance.

Tony turned towards a still delirious Pepper and informed her that he would be back in a few minutes. He made his way over to some police investigators standing inside of the yellow crime scene tape in front of the hospital entrance.

"Mr. Stark," one of the officers said acknowledging Tony's presence.

"My friend, Jerry Chase. He was one of the FBI agents inside of the buildings. I saw his body go up in flames during the explosion. Were they able to find his body," Tony asked.

The look on the officer's face gave it all away. Tony knew that his good friend had died.

"I'm sorry sir. They found his body and he was rushed to the Operating Room. They couldn't save him. The damage was too great and he was too far gone," the officer said softly.

Tears began to form in Tony's eyes as the news hit him hard. Tony thanked the officers and walked slowly back to Pepper. Pepper immediately knew that Jerry had passed. It was a look in his eyes that gave it away. Just as the look on the officers face gave away the news to Tony. Pepper just wrapped her arms around him. Tony's tears began to fall and soak Pepper's top.

"It's okay Tony. He's in a better place now. We can't hang on to things like this. We all have to move on. I'm sorry you lost one of your good friends but all that matters right now Tony is that you're okay," Pepper said softly closing her eyes.

Tony was silent for a moment as he nodded. He lifted his head up off of Pepper's shoulders and wiped his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Williams sent me on a wild goose chase around the world to find him," Tony replied softly taking his helmet off.

" How did you find him?"

"Rhodey, Happy, SHIELD, the Company Investigators, and I; found him. What happened doesn't matter he's gone now. There's nothing to worry about. We're safe now," Tony replied.

"Where are they," Pepper asked.

"I'm right here," Happy quipped stepping out from behind Tony.

Pepper smiled and hugged a very dirty and tired looking Happy. And for the first time in years they saw something that was a rarity; Happy smiled.

"Um I'm sorry but I need to break this up," Rhodey cut-in.

Happy shook his head and let go of Pepper so Rhodey could hug her.

"Thank you," Pepper said hugging Rhodey.

"I'm glad you're okay," Rhodey replied.

"Me too," Pepper smiled.

As Pepper talked to Rhodey and Happy about what happened Tony walked over to Justin.

"Thanks for everything. We couldn't have done this without you. How do you know so much," Tony asked.

"I went to school at Brown. I spent three years as a Navy Seal. I also spent six years in Special Ops. I've learned many things thanks to them," Justin replied.

"You're good Archer. What do you think of my proposal of having you working right beside me with your own department to head," Tony asked.

"With all due respect sir I would have to decline for the time being. I'm scheduled to take another tour of duty at the end of the month," Justin replied.

"How long will you be gone," Tony asked.

"I don't know sir. It's pretty bad over there. I could be gone for a few months, a year, maybe even more," Justin replied.

"Well then you go and you serve your tour of duty and when you get back you'll work for me. I'm going to hold my offer open for when you get back," Tony said determined to get Justin Archer on _his _team.

"It's a deal," Justin said shaking Tony's hand.

Tony smiled and walked back over to Pepper as Justin wondered aimlessly around talking to colleagues who were congratulating him.

"What are you doing?" Pepper asked as she felt herself being lifted up into the air by Tony.

"You need to rest; I'm carrying you home," Tony replied as he began walking away from the hospital ruins, the fire trucks, the ambulances, and the police officers.

"You're going to carry me for three miles? Back to Malibu?" Pepper questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Of course," Tony smiled.

Tony turned around, "you better follow me just in case," he said to Happy.

Happy nodded in response and walked towards the car.

"There it is," Pepper chuckled.

Tony made off in the direction of his home with Happy following close by.

_Trouble is her only friend,_

_And he's back again._

_Make's her body older,_

_Than it really is._

_And she said it's high time she went away._

_No one's got much to say,_

_In this lonely town._

_Trouble is the only way down, down, down._

_Strong as you are, tender you go._

_And I'm watching you breathe for the last time._

_A song for your heart, but it's quiet,_

_I know what it means and I'll carry you home._

_I'll carry you home._

_If she had wings she will fly away._

_And another day God will give her some._

_Trouble is the only way down, down, down._

_Strong as you are, tender you go._

_I'm watching you breathe for the last time._

_A song for your heart, but it's quiet._

_I know what it means and I'll carry you home._

_I'll carry you home._

_And they were all born pretty in New York City tonight._

_And someone's little girl was taken from the world tonight._

_Under the stars and stripes._

_Strong as you are, tender you go._

_I'm watching you breathe for the last time._

_A song for your heart, but it's quiet._

_I know what it means and I'll carry you home._

_I'll carry you home._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Why did you come back," Tony asked as he wiped his hair after getting out of the shower.

Tony and Pepper made it home without a problem. And, like a trooper, Tony carried Pepper home the entire way. She felt embarrassed by it but in a sense she was relieved. It was nice getting off her feet for once. Tony lyed down next to Pepper and reached out to touch her face. Pepper had her head turned away from him but Tony gently turned her head and looked intently into her deep chocolate brown eyes. He smiled weakly and gently wiped away her tears.

"I couldn't do it. My mind was telling me to do the right thing. And the right thing was going to New York with Bruce. But, my heart was telling me to stay here to be with you. My mom always told me to follow my heart and that's what I'm doing. You know, when I told Bruce that I couldn't go back to New York with him he told me that you were just going to hurt me again. And, I told him that I believed that you could change Tony. Now as I sit here I'm wondering if you would change for me, for the baby, for us," Pepper said as she lay her head down on his chest.

"Pepper I love you and the baby. I'm making changes for us."

Pepper nodded and became silent for a while. She glanced at Tony's chest and the base of his neck. His skin was scarred from the burns he had received from the burning inferno of the 747 he crashed in the Stark Industries parking lot.

"How did you get those," Pepper asked as she lightly touched the rough skin. She was surprised that whatever his injury was, didn't affect his arc reactor.

"It's a long story," Tony began to say as recounted the tale of his first run in with Williams, O' Hara, and Shepherd.

Pepper was shocked but relieved that he was okay.

"Why do these kinds of things happen to us," Pepper asked looking up at the ceiling.

"Because I'm Iron Man and it comes with a price. You knew, Rhodey, Happy, Jenny, Matt, Kristine, and Greg, you all knew from the start that if you stuck by my side that your lives could be put at risk, that your lives could be constantly put in danger. I care about all of you and I didn't want your lives to be at risk so I asked if you folks could walk away. But, you all refused and you stood by my side through it all and you all took that risk. Life is full of obstacles. Overcoming them is what makes life meaningful. We've been through it all together over the years and each year has felt like an adventure. You stuck by my side and you believed in me when no one else would. You stood by me through my time of trial and error. You helped me pick up the pieces when my world came crashing down. It's been a long time coming and look where we are now. We have everything that we could ever want. Were have quite successful careers and a strong and healthy baby boy on the way," Tony said looking intently into Pepper's eyes.

"But, I don't have you," Pepper replied in a near inaudible whisper stressing the have part.

"Pepper, I have my reason for walking away when we were together. You just never gave me a chance to explain why I did. From the beginning I've questioned myself over the years about the same thing. 'Does she like me in the same way I like her?' I fought with myself; I told myself that there was nothing. I was so convinced that it was just a phase. But as time progressed my feelings changed. You infatuated me. I thought we could make it, I thought we had a shot at us being together but I just ended up hurting you over and over again and I've always put your life in danger. And, I used to be the bad guy but being the bad guy hurt the people I never meant to hurt. So, I made some changes and I became the good guy. But Bruce, he's the even better guy. He's someone who will always be there. He's the one who can provide a stable life for you and the baby. He can make you and our baby happy. He'll be able to give our little boy a life that I would never be able to give him. I want so much to be together but ever since I became Iron Man I'm haunted with the thought of loosing you if you stay with me. Happy told me once that if I really loved someone a lot then I would have to be willing to make sacrifices for them. And as much as it hurt, me asking you to walk away again is a sacrifice that I have to make," Tony said almost in tears looking into Pepper's eyes.

Tony tried so hard to read Pepper's expression. He glanced away unable to bring himself to look at her more.

"I've stood by your side for all these years and then this one day you ask me to walk away for the second. I am willing to take this risk Tony. In fact, I've already taken that risk when you first asked me and I'm not going to stop. Relationships are built on sacrifices and I've already made my sacrifices a long time ago. I've sacrificed a lot over the years to be with you; to be by your side everyday. I've given up so many opportunities to stay by your side. I could be anywhere else in the world right now but I choose to be here with you because my life is better with you by my side. Bruce may be the even better guy but I want the good guy. Tony you're the good guy. I love Bruce; I do because he's like my brother. But, I don't love him in the same way I love you. I love you unconditionally Anthony Edward Stark.

Tony was silent for a moment pondering what Pepper had just told him. Without anything more left to say he took Pepper's cheeks into his hands and passionately kissed her. It was the greatest feeling in the world and to the both of them it was heaven.

_Secondhand Serenade: Fall For You_

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before_

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true,_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may have failed_

_But I have loved you from the start_

_Ohhhh_

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_It's impossible_

_So breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in_

_I'm yours to keep_

_And hold onto your words_

_Cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight_

_When you're asleep_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_


	19. Getting Help

**Al right the next chapter is up. The location featured in this chapter is fictional. This chapter is a bit lengthy. Thanks again for your great comments and suggestions. I appreciate all of your input.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man, Marvel does. **

Chapter 19: Getting Help

The next morning Tony woke up next to a peacefully sleeping Pepper feeling great. He felt better than he had ever been. This was the first time in a long time Tony had slept well. He watched Pepper sleep and smiled. He slowly made his way down to her now three months pregnant stomach and kissed it lightly.

"Good morning sleepy head," Tony said childishly speaking to Pepper's stomach as he gently traced circles.

"Daddy is here now. I'm not going anywhere. You can count on that. Your mommy and I can't wait until you arrive. You are going to love it out here in the real world," Tony cooed.

"My little boy," Tony said with a smile.

With a content sigh, he lied back down next to Pepper who was stirring from her sleep.

"Did you sleep well," Tony asked pulling Pepper closer.

"Yes I did."

"Pepper do you want to get married," Tony asked tracing circles on her bare shoulders.

"I do," Pepper replied sleepily.

"Do you want do get married now or soon," Tony asked.

"I would love to marry you right now Tony but,"

"But what," Tony asked growing worried that it had something to do with Bruce.

Pepper turned to look at Tony. She grabbed a hold of his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"You've been through a lot in these past two weeks, these past how many years. And over these years you've been battling demons, you've nearly hit rock bottom, and you've had several unsuccessful rehab stints. You're dangling on the end of your rope. I want us to be able to get married without the extra weight, with out this problem. I think you should get help. I want you to go make yourself better for me, for the baby. You're always saying how you can show me that you can change. Well, here's your chance to prove it."

Tony was silent for a moment as he pondered what Pepper had told him.

"You want me to go to rehab," Tony asked.

Pepper nodded, "I've been calling around. There's a week long program in L.A that has proven to be really effective. Ninety-nine percent of their clients recover."

"And the other one percent," Tony asked.

"The other one percent just don't make it. But, with odds like this, your chances of recovery are really good," Pepper replied.

"But, what if I'm the other one percent? What if it doesn't work? All of the other programs didn't work and I'm not so sure about this one," Tony said reluctantly.

Pepper sat up and took Tony's hands into hers, "Tony you need to stop doubting yourself. For as long as have known you, you have doubted yourself when you know you can do it. But, as far as the other programs, they could have worked but it's up to you. It's your conscious; it's your self-control and your ability to stay way from the alcohol. You'll do fine, stop doubting yourself, just believe in your self and you'll do great. Tony you need to start building up your self-esteem and self-confidence."

"Okay, I'll do it," Tony said after thinking for some time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony arrived in front of a white building resembling a large beach house. He drove through the gates and a parking attendant opened his door. Tony thought it seemed like a hotel or some kind of resort instead of a rehabilitation center. All of the other places he's been to were kind of dark and dingy looking which reminded him of a prison. Confused, Tony opened the trunk of his Audi and another man arrived to take his bags and take it to his room.

"Um am I in the right place? Is this the LA Sunset Rehab and Intervention Center," Tony asked.

"Yes sir this is The Los Angeles Sunset Rehabilitation and Intervention Center," the bag boy replied.

Tony nodded and walked up to the check-in desk where a woman was typing away furiously at the computer.

"I'm Tony Stark, and I guess I'm checking in," Tony said hesitantly.

The woman looked up and smiled, "Ah Mister Stark, we were expecting you," the woman said with what Tony thought was an ominous tone.

"Um, okay."

The woman typed away at her computer and got up to retrieve something from the office behind her. After printing some papers and placing everything in a portfolio she handed the material to Tony.

"Here's your room key, event schedule, and a list of rules. You'll be expected in Meeting Room One after your settled in."

"Thank you," Tony replied grabbing the folder and heading down the hallway to the elevators.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Holy, wow," Tony said in disbelief as he entered his room on the third floor.

The room resembled a hotel suite with a large bed, walk in closet, mini kitchen, and an entertainment center. After settling in his room Tony sat on his bed and read the event schedule.

"Okay this afternoon there's a meeting. A get to know each other," Tony read aloud to himself.

He continued to read the schedule, their were group meetings, meetings with a shrink, and a group outing with the life coaches. A night before the last day of the program they would be put to a test to evaluate how well they had done in the week they were day. If they passed then they were able to graduate and they were aloud to go to a celebratory party the next day. If they didn't pass then they would have to stay in the program longer and they wouldn't be able to graduate.

After reading that last part about a test, Tony began to doubt himself yet again.

"Stop doubting yourself Stark. Think about what Pepper said; build self-esteem. Think about Pepper and the baby," Tony said to himself.

A buzzing noise filled the room and a computerized female voice announced, "Mr. Stark, you are expected in Meeting Room One. You have five minutes to get there."

Tony groaned and got up to leave shoving his room key in his pocket. This was going to be one long week.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Tony walked down the hall towards his destination when he heard groans coming from some of the rooms he was passing. Feeling a bit nosy, Tony peered through one of the glass windows. What he saw reminded him of a scene straight out of a horror movie. The room was all white; white walls, white bed sheets, white everything. In the middle the floor was a fairly young man wearing all white curled up in a ball moaning and groaning in pain. It shocked Tony as he slowly stepped away from the door.

"He's going through with drawls," a voice said from behind him.

Tony turned around to see another man also dressed in white leaning on the walls with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm Alex," the man said holding his hand out.

Tony took it, "I'm Tony. What are all of these rooms," Tony asked curiously.

"These are the with drawl rooms for the drug addicts," Alex replied.

"What's your story," Tony asked.

"Drugs, started in intermediate school. Been doing it ever since. I've been clean for about three weeks. That's how long I've been here," Alex replied.

"Three weeks," Tony asked in disbelief.

"Yup, the druggies tend to take more time. Well, that's what my counselor tells me. What's your story,"

"Alcohol problems. I started drinking in high school and I couldn't stop. I have a boy on the way and I wanted to make changes for my girlfriend and my boy," Tony replied.

"That's good. My drug use ruined my marriage. I was married for five years. I have one boy and a little girl my self. I'm here for the same reason as you are here. I needed to change."

"Good for you," Tony said looking at Alex.

"Thanks man," Alex replied.

Tony nodded, "do we all have to wear white," he asked.

Alex looked at Tony like his question was one of the dumbest questions he was ever asked.

"No, each issue is divided into colors. Drug addicts get white, drunks get orange, sex addicts get red, and if your more than one then they combine the two colors."

Tony nodded and checked his watch, "look I gotta go, I need to go to a meeting. Nice meeting you Alex."

"Nice meeting you too Tony," Alex replied as he turned to walk away.

As Tony turned to walk down the hall, "Hey Tony," Alex called.

"Yeah," he asked.

"Good luck," Alex said with a smile.

"Thanks man, you too."

Tony found the door of the meeting room and knocked on it a few times.

"Come in," a female voice said from inside.

Tony opened the door to a huge circle of people sitting down in chairs. There were men and women of different ages present.

"Please join us Mr. Stark," the female said showing him an empty seat.

Tony took a seat and the female instructed him to introduce himself.

"Um, my name is Anthony Stark. But, you can call me Tony. And, I'm an alcoholic," he said nervously.

"Hi Tony," the group responded in unison.

"Oh great, their objective is to drive me nuts," Tony said to himself.


	20. Life Changing Experience?

**Hey everyone; I don't know what exactly goes down in rehab but I tried my best with this chapter. I think is more of a filler just to get it out of the way so we can get on to more Tony, Pepper, and the baby. Thank you for your comments, reviews, and input.**

**Disclaimer: Once again Marvel owns everything**

Chapter 20: Turing Life Around

It had been three days since Tony first checked in. He was feeling really great about himself and looking forward to his last four days. During his stay there, he attended one on one counseling with his own therapist, psychotherapy, group discussions, fitness classes, alcohol abuse classes, alcohol resistance classes, and other various venues. That particular day, the alcoholics (as they were called) were attending a Life Experience outing with the Life Coaches.

What they imagined, especially Tony, was something fun and stress relieving. Instead they arrived in front of a red three stories building.

"What is this place," Tony asked himself as he followed the Life Coaches inside.

As soon as they entered they were escorted into an auditorium like room. When everyone was seated their Life Coaches turned out the lights. A few startled girls screamed and some guys just laughed. A projector light came on and a countdown began. For two hours they watched a documentation drama about two separate people, one man, and one woman dealing with alcohol problems. The man began drinking because his father had been an alcoholic. In a way, Tony felt he could connect with the woman. Like Tony, she began drinking after the death of her parents. They watched as the man and the woman went through their life and drinking. The woman's story wasn't as dramatic as the man's. The man would go out drinking and would come home and begin to beat his wife nearly every night. Finally one day his wife divorced him and took his kids away. After that occurrence his life went downhill; he was laid off and he basically lost almost everything. And the man ended up in jail and eventually ended up living on the streets because he had nowhere else to go. The man tried to take his life on several occasions because he felt that there was no hope for him and no one cared for him. The entire movie basically dealt with loss, depression, divorce, and almost loosing everything. In the end the woman and the man were able to get help and were starting to build a new life. By the end of the movie there wasn't a single dry eye in the room. The movie was just so moving and inspirational.

After the movie the Life Coaches instructed them to remain quiet and take to thought what they had just saw. When they had taken some to contemplate they were told to board the bus. On the bus the Life Coaches blindfolded them. They sat in confusion and twenty minutes later were told to slowly stand up.

"Okay, I want you all to stand in the aisle and put your right hand on the shoulder of the person right in front of you," one of the Life Coaches said.

"Where to I put mines sir," Tony asked since he was the first in line.

"Don't worry Tony; I will be guiding you as you will be guiding your peers," the Life Coach replied as he turned around and placed Tony's right hand on his shoulder.

"Alright, Tony we are going to go down the stairs. Lead your team," the other Life Coach instructed.

"Okay everyone, we will be departing the bus. Watch your step as you go sown the stairs," Tony said nervously.

Once they were all off of the bus the Life Coach gave Tony instructions and he relayed the instructions to his tem. They walked for some time going over roots and ducking braches. The cool breeze blew through and the smell of cut grass and dirt filled their nostrils. Once they came to a stop they were told to form a circle. When their circle was formed they were instructed to take off their blindfolds. The women gasped and the men were shocked when they saw two makeshift freshly dug graves about four feet into the ground.

"Tony and Brittney may we ask that you lie down in the graves," one of the Life Coaches said softly but loud enough for them to hear.

Tony and Brittney stepped forward and walked to the graves. Tony helped Brittney into her makeshift grave and Tony got into his without a problem. There was a white cloth on top of the dirt so they wouldn't get their clothes dirty. They (Tony and Brittney) were told to close their eyes and listen as the Life Coaches talked.

"There will come a day where we will all leave earth and go on to another life. However, if you keep going down the path you are on, if you continue to drown yourself in alcohol, then just like Bob in the movie, you will loose everything and the day you pass on will come sooner than you think. Take into consideration the life you are leading right now. Think about the people in it; think about the people you love. Those people are the ones who are really affected by this addiction, not you. The ones you love are the people who suffer the most because they have to put up and deal with the effects of your alcoholism. Why are you putting the ones you love through this kind of risk? This kind of pain," one of the Life Coaches said quite poignantly.

"Many people think alcohol numbs their pain or makes their stress and problems go away. And there are people like you folks for instance, who believe the more they drink, the more they feel good and wont have to deal with anything. Well guess what? Alcohol does none of this. It only makes matters worse. The only way to deal with your pain or problems is confronting them yourself; not turning to alcohol," the other Life Coach said.

"Take a look at Tony and Brittney in those graves. Do you really want to end up in a shallow dirt grave just rotting away in a box that cost a couple thousand dollars? Is this how you want people to remember you by? Do you want to be remembered as the drunk who had no life? With any of your chances right now, people will grieve and mourn for you. But, in time, they will eventually forget about you. No one wants to remember a drunk," the first Life Coach said.

"So, is death a consequence? Is it a price you will pay just because you were half in the bottle," the second Life Coach asked.

The Life Coaches helped Tony and Brittney out of the graves and they all took time to reflect on their day. As Tony was in that grave an listening to the Life Coaches he thought about Pepper and the baby. He also thought about his two buddies Happy and Rhodey. And he even thought about his parents. He took to heart what his Life Coaches were saying and vowed to turn his life around.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four days later Tony sat proudly on the stage with a huge smile on his face. He was graduating from Rehab. Among the people in the crowd were Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, Greg, Matt, Jenny, and Kristine. The ceremony began and selected people from each addiction shared their stories and experiences. Tony was one of them. He began with how he started drinking and went all the way up to what it was like in rehab.

It felt like graduation as they were all called up to receive their certificate of completion. When Tony received his certificate he got a standing ovation as he was also named the person who was most driven to change. After the ceremony Pepper, Happy, Rhodey, Greg, Matt, Jenny, Kristine, and a number of other people met up to congratulate Tony on his accomplishment. As everyone began to go home and the area began to clear, Tony spotted Alex under a tree with his arms crossed over his chest.

Tony walked over to him, "hey man congratulations," Alex said shaking Tony's hand.

"Thank you. Are you okay? Did you pass," Tony asked.

Alex was set to graduate with everyone in the programs.

"No; I relapsed during my test. I couldn't believe it. I worked so hard and I came so far. I put so much of my efforts into trying to change and now, I don't know. They might kick me out of the program; that's what they do majority of the time. I feel like I jus wasted everyone's time during my stay here," Alex said softly almost in tears.

"Hey man, just hang in there. Believe that you can do it and you will," Tony said placing a reassuring hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Thanks," Alex said.

Tony left and went on his way.

"You did it," Pepper said excitedly kissing Tony.

"Yeah," Tony replied with a smile.

"Listen, why don't we take a vacation," Tony suggested.

"A vacation," Pepper asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I figure that we go on vacation for two weeks. It'll be you, Rhodey, Happy, and I. We can go somewhere tropical to relax and just get away from everything. What do you say," Tony asked with a smile.

"Okay, a vacation is something that we all need. But, where will we go," Pepper asked.

"You'll see," Tony said excitedly.

**Okay so not my best chapter. Any ideas for a tropical vacation spot?**


	21. Vacation

**Wow twenty-one chapters! Ha-ha it seems weird but to me it's an all time personal best because I usually write only up to twenty. This chapter is long. So, yeah…enjoy…hopefully.**

**Disclaimer: Marvel owns everything**

Chapter 21: Vacation

"Isn't it beautiful Tony," Pepper asked looking over at him lounging in a chair on their hotel suite balcony.

"It's gorgeous," he replied getting up and wrapping his arms around her body to keep her cool from the cold Maui breeze.

Tony and Pepper watched the sun set over the Pacific Ocean. It was their third night in Maui and they were enjoying it so far. Their hotel, The Grand Wailea Resorts in Wailea, Maui was phenomenal. It was contemporary, classy, and yet fun. They planned to make their vacation worth the trip. It was something long awaited and way over due.

The first three days they were there, they spent at the hotel's Wailea Canyon Activity pool amassing a number of neon colored wristbands allowing them to swim at the pool. The pool area boasted nine free form pools on six different levels starting at forty feet to sea level. Rivers from various speeds also connected the nine pools. It went from lazy currents to rapids. It also boasted, the Tarzan pool with a rope swing, four jungle pools, four tile slides, the whitewater rapid slide, and the world's only water elevator. Other features were a sand beach pool (a kids pool with imported sand), six different waterfalls, three Jacuzzi's, a sauna, infant pool, and a swim up bar.

The swim up bar was Happy and Rhodey's favorite spot. But the Tarzan rope swing was their all time favorites. Pepper wished she could join them but enjoyed herself as she lounged in one of the other pools near the Tarzan pool. She laughed as Rhodey, Happy, and Tony challenged each other doing all sorts of flips and tricks off the rope and into the pool.

The first night they were there, they went to a luau on the beach. The funniest part of the luau was when the Tahitian dancers pulled Tony, Rhodey, and Happy up onto the stage to dance. Rhodey and Happy, who had been drinking, were having a good time dancing with the four women. Tony stood there awkwardly as the women danced around him. Pepper couldn't stop laughing as she videotaped the entire show. Pepper was in for a surprise when they pulled her up onto the stage next. Dancing came easy for Pepper because she had danced in high school. Watching Pepper dance just mesmerized Tony.

Earlier that day, Tony, Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy walked to the Whaler's Village next to the hotel. They bought things from the shops there and visited the Whaler's Museum. And then later that afternoon after their lunch at a café in the Whaler's Village, Tony and Pepper went to the spa as Rhodey and Happy hit the beach for surfing lessons.

"There's Rhodey and Happy," Pepper said looking down where Rhodey and happy were walking shirtless with a girl in each hand ten stories down.

"I wonder who those girls are," Tony remarked checking the women out.

"Yeah Tony you can look but you can't touch," Pepper laughed.

"You're so funny," Tony joked.

"Why don't you go get dressed," Pepper suggested breaking free of Tony's grip.

"No, I don't want to. I like what I'm wearing," Tony whined.

"You're only wearing a robe. You can't go out in public dressed in a robe Mr. Stark," Pepper laughed.

"Who said we have to go out in public tonight? We should just stay in our room and eat dinner here. And, we won't have to wearing anything at all," Tony said coyly.

"Negative, I want to go out to a restaurant. Besides, you already made reservations."

"Well I can tell Rhodey and Happy to go. And they can take those girls with them," Tony replied.

"Do you know what I want for dinner," Tony asked with a dorky grin on his face as he slowly inched closer to Pepper.

"What," Pepper asked with a smile as she slowly backed up into the room.

"You," Tony said as he grabbed Pepper throwing her over his shoulders and jumping on to their large bed.

Pepper burst out laughing as she tried to stop him from tickling her. She pushed him off when she heard their room door knocking. When Pepper opened the door, Rhodey and Happy were standing there already showered up and dressed for the evening.

"Are you two ready to go," Rhodey asked.

"Um not yet," Pepper replied fixing her hair.

"Well reservations are in twenty and it takes the same amount of time to drive from here into Kihe where the restaurant is at," Happy said putting his sunglasses on.

"Yeah well tell that to him," Pepper said opening the more to reveal Tony flat asleep on their bed still in his robe.

Rhodey and Happy shook their heads and entered the room.

"Tony, come on man wake up," Rhodey said lightly smacking Tony's cheek.

Tony didn't want to wake up so they had to do something else. Happy walked to the other side of the bed and he and Rhodey flipped the mattress over. Tony fell to the ground with a thud and he immediately woke up.

"Let's go sunshine," Rhodey said grabbing Tony's clothes off the hanger in the closet and flinging it to him.

Rhodey and Happy left Tony and Pepper's room to go get changed. Five minutes later all four of them were sitting in the main lobby waiting for their limo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Tony let's see it," Happy said eagerly as he and Rhodey crowded around Tony.

"What are you guys up to," Pepper asked looking up from her cell phone.

"Nothing," Tony quipped looking up at Pepper.

"Back up a little before they think we're dealing drugs," Tony chided playfully.

Rhodey and Happy backed up a little but not so much, so Pepper couldn't see. In their little huddle, Tony protruded a small black velvet box. Tony opened the box to reveal a gleaming three -carat starburst cut diamond engagement ring set in a platinum band. Tony took the ring out and turned it over to show them the two lined engraving.

"When I was afraid of everything else, I wasn't afraid to love you. With all my love, Jacob. September 21, 1926," Rhodey said softly as he read the engraving.

"Jacob was my grandfather. This was my grandmother's wedding ring. She gave it to my father. My parents gave me the ring a week before they died. I always kept that ring with me," Tony said proudly.

"It's a nice ring. You and your mom and dad kept it in top shape," Rhodey said as he gently handed the eighty years old ring to Happy to look at.

"I remember when I was a boy I would watch my mother or my father clean it every single day. And when they gave it to me I cleaned it and polished it. No matter what I was doing, no matter where I was, I always found time to take care of the ring," Tony replied as Happy handed the ring back to him.

Tony was going to propose to Pepper later on that night. He found out from the concierge that they had an evening cruise available right around eight thirty. Tony found that perfect and arranged for something really special for his proposal to Pepper.

"You're not marrying Pepper just because you got her pregnant right? Because if she knew that you're marrying her just because of the wedding then she would get really upset," Happy said seriously looking Tony straight dead in the eye questioning Tony's intentions.

"This isn't a shotgun wedding. However, it seemed like it at first. Since it would have been the right thing to do. But then I realized something. I realized that what I had been waiting, wishing, hoping, and searching for was right there in front of me all along. And I must admit that it wasn't until we broke up, the baby, and all of those incidents that I found my _real_ feelings. It took me I don't know, however long she has been working for me, to realize that I need her by my side. I knew form the start, from the first time I laid eyes on her, that I'm not whole without her. She completes me and she knows me more that anyone else does. And through it all, my trials, and my errors, she was the main person guiding me, helping me, and supporting me along the way when no one else did. Pepper has taught me so many things over the years. She taught me how to love and she showed me what it's like to be loved. I want to spend the rest of my life with her," Tony said almost breaking into tears.

It had taken quite some time for Tony to admit this. And, when he finally did, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Tony felt like everything around him seem brighter and it felt like he could breath a little easier.

"Well then, I'm happy for you bro. It's about damn time," Happy said patting Tony on the back.

The guys shared a laugh and Pepper gave them a questionable look as their limo arrived. Their limo driver pulled up to their restaurant in no time and they were immediately seated.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The restaurant wasn't as busy as they thought it would be. Jerry Garcia's restaurant Stella Blue's was a popular restaurant and was always busy. Jerry Garcia's guitar instrumentals from his Greatest Hits Album played softly overhead.

They talked about what they were going to do the next day over their food.

"Oh what are we going to do tomorrow," Rhodey asked excitedly.

"I actually wanted to try deep sea fishing," Tony said as he took a drink if his soda.

"Deep sea fishing," Happy, asked.

"Yeah, it's something I've always wanted to try," Tony replied.

"Really," Rhodey asked being an avid fisher on the weekends.

"Well yeah. I need a hobby once I retire. I can't be Iron Man forever. I have a family to take care of," Tony replied.

"Hmm, who would've thought that Tony Stark would ever slow down," Rhodey remarked in disbelief.

"Excuse me sir, what would you recommend to do here," Pepper asked their rather young waiter as he arrived to refill their cups.

"Well ma'am. You can learn how to surf or paddle board," the waiter began to say.

"What's paddle board," Rhodey asked curiously.

"Well, paddle board is when you stand on special kind of surf board and use a elongated ore to paddle. It's very relaxing especially early in the morning. Pierce Brosnan is a avid paddle boarder," the waiter replied.

"That seems interesting," Rhodey said thinking about it.

"There is so much to do here that there's never enough time to enjoy it all. You could visit the old Lahaina town along the coastline. There are many shops on Front Street. You can also see neighboring islands from the coastline. It is whale season right now. I would suggest taking a boat tour out to a small island called Molokini for whale watching and scuba diving. I would recommend driving the winding roads to Hana but ever since the floods two years ago, the main roads have been closed. The only way to Hana is if you go the back way and that requires you to drive around the Island. Driving up to Haleakala early in the morning to watch the sunrise is very popular. A lot of the people who drive up to the crater also drive down to Ulupalakua Ranch for breakfast. The Ulupalakua Ranch is a small Paniolo, or cowboy, town. They have shops, cafes, you can go horseback riding, go Sport Clay Shooting, and something really popular with the tourists and locals is visiting the Maui Winery. The King's Cottage on the winery grounds in a premier show room with wine tasting. We also have the Ali'i Kula Lavender farm on your way back down the crater. They have many different kinds of lavender and the store is a nice little shop. You can buy lavender chocolate and jelly, lavender hair products, massaging oils, lotions, and other various lavender based products. You could visit the Pacific Ocean Aquarium. There is a lot to see there. On Fridays and the weekends you can take a train ride through the plantation villages. Hiking up to the historical I'ao Valley is very refreshing, you can visit the black sand beaches, the many waterfalls, the blowhole, and horse back riding on some of Maui's secluded beaches is always good. We have a large shopping center to check out, and if you are a thrill seeker, there is the three nights Haunted Maui tour," the waiter said as he went over the best things to do while staying Maui.

"Wow that sounds like a lot," Pepper, said amazed.

"Haunted Maui tour," Rhodey said to himself as he wrote down everything the waiter told them they could do.

"Well that was some great food," Tony said satisfied.

"Let's go take on our cruise," Rhodey said excitedly as they piled into the limo.

**So yeah next chapter will be better....I think. Maui is my favorite island to visit. It's the best spot to take a vacation. If you're ever in the islands, visit Maui. You wont regret it.**


	22. I Can Be Your Hero

**Okay so this is my next chapter. This is a chapter of interest I suppose.**

**Disclaimer: Marvel owns it all.**

Chapter 22: I Can Be Your Hero

Their limo driver pulled up to a private marina where many different kinds of boats were docked. A beautiful white Canados Copy 105 Mega Yacht owned by the hotel swayed gently on the ocean ready for sailing. The boat was already filled with passengers, mostly guests from the hotel, and they could hear the music blaring through the speakers. As they boarded the deckhands on the pier untied the ropes and jumped back onto the yacht so they could begin sailing. Some of the people on board were already dancing, some were sipping wines, and some were talking and lounging.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome aboard the Wailea3. My name is Captain Joe and I will be your skipper for the evening. We will be traveling at a smooth 3.5 Knots to about three to four miles out from shore. And, there will a special fireworks display by the Grand Wailea hotel later on this evening. So, sit back, relax, talk story, eat and drink up, and dance the night away under the stars," Captain Joe said with a booming deep bass over the ships PA system.

Rhodey and Happy went over to the bar to order drinks while Tony and Pepper found a place to sit near the prow of the ship.

"Wow, I never noticed how many stars there are out here," Pepper said in amazement as she looked up at the night sky.

"Yeah, you can never see this many stars in the city. There's too many lights," Tony added pensively as he put his arm around Pepper.

Rhodey and Happy arrived a few minutes later with their drinks. Tony, being clean opted for a nonalcoholic beer and Pepper being pregnant just opted for a glass of water. After their drink Rhodey and Happy headed to the dance floor. They danced like crazy with different women to several fast paced hip hop song causing Tony and Pepper to burst out laughing. Rhodey and Happy motioned for Tony and Pepper to join them but Tony refused. Pepper excitedly joined Rhodey and Happy on the dance floor. Tony didn't mind Pepper getting close with Rhodey and happy while on the dance floor. He sat back smiling watching as she enjoyed her self. After a few more dances Pepper came over to try and get Tony to dance.

"Come on babe let's groove," Pepper said excitedly.

"I don't dance," Tony whined like a kid.

"Let's go Tony, come dance with everyone," Pepper coaxed while dancing to the music.

Tony shook his head again and Pepper started grinding up on Tony. Tony tried to stifle a groan as Rhodey and Happy sniggered. Tony refused trying to stay seated but Pepper dragged Tony to the dance floor. Tony slowly followed along moving stiffly to the beat. When the song finished a fast paced hip-hop song began to play. The people on the dance floor started to dance as Tony just stood there awkwardly wondering what kind of trash he was listening to. Pepper started dancing around Tony grinding up on him again. Tony was speechless and after awhile and several pokes and prods from the Rhodey and Happy, Tony started to dance with them. He was out of beat so Rhodey pushed him in the right way and he got in sync with everyone. They could see Tony begin to loosen up a bit and start to enjoy himself but he was still a little tense. When the hip-hop song ended, the Electric Slide started up. The women and some men on board cheered for the popular dance song and headed to the dance floor to dance. Rhodey, Happy, and Pepper immediately began grooving as Tony tried to get a hang of the dance. As soon as he finally got it down he actually began to enjoy himself. When the song finished everyone clapped and the beats to a much slower song began to play. Getting hot, Tony unbuttoned his first three buttons and rolled up his sleeves. He pulled Pepper into his arms and they began swaying to a Michael Buble song.

As the song ended some people started to leave the dance floor when the beats to Michael Jackson's Thriller started to play. Some of the women on board screamed like they were in high school again and immediately ran back to the dance floor pulling their moaning and groaning husbands or boyfriends, or male friends along with them.

"Oh, no way," Tony said putting his hands up and turned to walk off.

Before he could take a single step, Pepper dragged him back to the dance floor. Rhodey and Happy laughed and slapped him on the back.

"C'mon Tony," they shouted over the music.

Tony looked somewhat salty and he stood there as the song started to play. Not wanting to be the only one not dancing he started to dance along with them feeling like an idiot. He was sort of stiff so the Rhodey and Happy started calling him a wimp to see if that could get him to dance. And sure enough, Tony began getting into the groove. Tony felt really embarrassment as his face began to turn red.

After a few more songs the captains voice came on announcing the start of the fireworks show. Tony wiped the sweat off of his face before grabbing Pepper's hand and joining Rhodey and Happy on the upper deck to watch the show. Bright flashes of various colors and booms filled the night sky. Some of the fireworks exploded into different shapes such as circles, flowers, and hearts. Tony watched as he began what he was going to say when it was time. He played with the box in his left pocket and grew slightly nervous. The passengers on board ohhed and awed as the fireworks exploded.

Towards the end of the show Tony took out the small box and held it tightly. Rhodey and Happy glanced at Tony knowing it was almost time and pulled out a digital camera from their pockets to record what was going to happen. A loud boom and a bright flash startled Pepper and she squeezed Tony's hand. She watched as her full named flashed across the sky. Pepper looked at Tony with a questionable look, "keep watching," he told her. With another boom and a flash, the words, "Will You Marry Me?" lit up the night sky.

Pepper gasped as she turned to look at Tony. He was getting down on one knee while he opened the box and took her hand into his. Everyone on board watched excitedly.

"Pepper, I waited for so long for the right woman to come along. And, sure enough you came. I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you, you were the one for me. Sometimes I wonder how a girl like you could ever wait around for a guy like me. Pepper, you have changed me in so many ways, you changed be to be a better person and made me a better man. Through my trials and errors, you were there for me when no one else was. You helped me piece my life back together whenever it came crashing down. And, you gave me so many chances, more than I or any man should ever deserve. I'm not wasting this chance on you, not again. So, Virginia Elizabeth Potts, I will be honored to have you as my wife. Will you marry me," Tony asked with a slight glaze in his eyes.

Pepper was speechless as the tears formed in her eyes, "yes," she said with a smile as she held back her tears.

Tony smiled and stood up fighting back the tears forming in his eyes. The crowd began to cheer as Tony put the ring on Peppers finger.

"This ring was my grandmothers ring. She gave it to my father and my parents gave it to me a week before they died," Tony said softly sliding the ring onto Pepper's left ring finger.

"It's beautiful," Pepper replied.

Tony smiled and kissed Pepper. As if on cue, an explosion of fireworks went off. The crowd cheered and applauded Tony and Pepper. When they finished their kiss Tony hugged Pepper.

"I can be your hero," he whispered into her ear.

"You are my hero. You know, I usually tell a guy that they're my superman but that totally defeats the purpose so, you are my Iron Man," Pepper laughed.

Tony laughed and hugged her a bit tighter but not so much; he didn't want to squash his boy in Pepper's stomach. When they broke away Rhodey and Happy were the first to congratulate them. Afterwards group of well wishers along with the ships captain congratulated Tony and Pepper.

"Joe, it's good to see you," Tony smiled shaking the captains hand.

"It's great to see you too. Congratulations on your engagement," Captain Joe said with his smooth bass vocals.

"Thank you. And, let me introduce to you my bride to be, the future Mrs. Stark. Pepper, this is a Joe Daniels. He's an old friend of my dad's. Joe, this is my fiancée Pepper," Tony said introducing the two.

"Nice to meet you Captain," Pepper said with a smile.

"It is a honor to meet you. When I heard all about you, I thought 'thank goodness there is a women out there who has the ability to control such a wild animal like little T-Boy," Captain Joe laughed.

Pepper laughed along, "T-Boy," she asked wondering where that nickname had come from.

"Yeah my family used to call me T-Boy when I was younger. It was a nickname my dad gave me. T-Boy is short for Anthony of course. But, no one has called me that since my dad passed away," Tony replied as he thought back on the day his father gave him that name.

_It was a cool summer night and Tony was outside playing in the backyard of his home back in New England. His dad called him to come inside. Howard complained jokingly how much of a hassle it was to call him Anthony and for some reason he didn't like to call him Tony. So, Howard thought long and hard and finally came up with T-Boy. And, it stuck ever since._

Tony was brought back to reality when the DJ began talking.

"Well how's about another round of applause for the bride and groom to be," the DJ suggested.

The crowd burst into applause and Tony and Pepper waved saying thanks.

"Alright, I have a song here for Tony and Pepper. It's dedicated to you Rhodey, Happy, and the extended family over at Stark Industries. They all wish you the best of luck on your life long journey," the DJ said.

The DJ pressed a button and soft acoustic music began to fill the bass. Everyone got off the dance floor leaving only Tony and Pepper standing there. As the introduction finished, Enrique Iglesias' voice filled the speakers.

"Let Me Be Your Hero," his voice sang.

Tony took Pepper's hand and led her towards the middle. Pepper wrapped her arms around Tony's neck as Tony wrapped his arms around her waist. They began to sway to the music and then other couples' joined them on the dance floor.

"Would you dance, if I asked you dance?

Would you run, and never look back?

Would you cry, if you saw me crying?

And would you save my soul tonight?"

"Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?

Would you laugh?

Oh please tell me this.

Now would you die?

For the one you love?

Hold me in your arms tonight,"

As the song reached the chorus Pepper rested her head on Tony's chest, and for the first time, he sang. Tony sang along to the song softly so only he and Pepper could hear. It amazed Pepper that Tony could sing and he could really sing. It must be one of his so-called "hidden-talents" as he called them.

"I can be your hero baby,

I can kiss away the pain,

I will stand by you forever,

You can take my breath away,"

"Would you swear?

That'll you'll always be mine?

Or would you lie?

Would you run and hide?

Am I in too deep?

Have I lost my mind?

I don't care…

You're here tonight,"

"I can be your hero baby,

I can kiss away the pain,

I will stand by you forever,

You can take my breath away,"

"Oh, I just want to hold you,

I just want to hold you,

Oh yeah,

Am I in too deep?

Have I lost my mind?

Well I don't care…

You're here tonight,"

"I can be your hero baby,

I can kiss away the pain,

I will stand by you forever,

You can take my breath away,"

"I can be your hero baby,

I can kiss away the pain,

I will stand by you forever,

You can take by breath away.

You can take my breath away,"

"I can be your hero,"

The final note played and everyone stopped dancing. They clapped one more time for Tony and Pepper as the ship entered the marina. Tony and Peppered thanked everyone as the ship reached the dock. Everyone on board departed and they headed back to their hotel. The rest of their vacation couldn't have gone any better.

The rest of their two weeks vacation went on perfectly. They did some of the activities the waiter back at the restaurant recommended. The four enjoyed their stay in Maui. It was a bittersweet farewell but they made plans to return.

When they got back to California, Pepper called her family to inform them of their engagement. Everyone in Pepper's family except for her dad is really happy for her. Pepper's dad was happy but he was less than amused when she told him that she was engaged. Her father was very old fashion and he believed that a man should always ask the blessing of the father and that he would have to meet his parents. Tony was exempt from that seeing that his parents had passed. But, it couldn't have turned out more perfectly.

**So yeah hoped you like this chapter. The chapter will occur roughly a week after their return from vacation. But, it will have a twist. I just love twisting my story plots. So, that would be something to look forward to.**


	23. The Unknown Son

**Happy Super Bowl Weekend Everybody!!!! Hope you folks enjoy the big game; I sure am. Well, this is a short chapter but I guess it's interesting. My friends thought it was interesting so I hope all of you like it as well.**

**Disclaimer: Marvel owns it all **

Chapter 23: The Unknown Son

"Tony, wake up, you have a phone call," Pepper's sweet voice said as she tried to wake him up.

He rolled over and looked at the clock, one a.m. in the morning. It was their first night back and Tony was extremely jet lagged. Who would be calling at this hour? Tony scratched his head and got out of bed. He walked over to the corner of the room and picked up the phone as Pepper headed out the door and down into the kitchen.

"Hello," Tony asked a bit groggy.

"Tony," A female voice asked. She sounded scared out of her mind.

"Yes," Tony replied unsure of who was on the other line.

"Tony oh thank god I was able to reach you," she said sounding a bit relieved but still scared none the less.

"It's Jada," she said hurriedly.

"Jada, wow what time is it over there," he asked a bit surprised that she called.

"It's about seven in the morning," she replied.

"Oh, okay."

"Tony listen; there has been an accident," Jada said in a hushed tone.

"What? What happened? Are you all right? Where are the kids," Tony asked frantically.

"I'm fine the twins are at my parent's house. General Wright just left a few minutes ago, Drew is in the hospital," Jada said sounding like she was about to cry.

When Tony heard the last line, his body went cold. He felt like he was about to drop the receiver but he quickly caught him self.

"What happened?" Tony asked concerned. He felt like he was going numb.

"General Wright told me that the F-22 Raptor that Drew was flying with a fellow pilot was shot down during a routine test flight. They were flying over the eastern borders of Iraq back to base when Iraqi insurgents shot the plane. The engine began to give and plummet to the ground. They flew over the run way back at the base when the plane exploded. They were able to save Drew but not the other pilot. Drew was hurt pretty bad. They didn't tell me the full extent of his injuries yet. All they told me was that he was being rushed to an American hospital in Germany. I forgot which one General Wright told me about but I'm scared out of my mind right now. I have no idea what to do," Jada said so fast that Tony almost couldn't catch what she was saying.

"Drew is going to be okay. He's a fighter, he always has been" Tony said trying to be strong but he felt like he was going to break down and cry.

"You're right, he is a fighter. I have faith in him. But, the other pilot was Ryan Whittaker, he died when the plane exploded," Jada said as she fought with the thought.

Tony felt his body go numb again. Ryan was their best friend. Drew and Tony knew Ryan since they were kids. The three of those guys grew up together. Ryan was the same age as Drew. He and Drew were born at the same hospital, in the same delivery room, same day, and at the same time. Their moms became instant friends, so did their dads. Drew, Tony, and Ryan did everything together. Whenever one had to go to the bathroom, the other two went too. Whenever one was they were there too. They were inseparable. They even went to school together up until Tony graduated from MIT at sixteen. But they were still best friends. As they grew older Ryan always talked about joining the Air Force after getting out high school. And that's what he did; Drew enlisted part time as well. They were sent to the Air Force Academy so they could get a college degree. Ryan had such a promising career and future with the Air Force. He moved up the ranks quickly and he was always commended for his hard work and dedication. Tony felt angered and hurt inside, why is it that the people closest to him always get hurt?

"Tony, are you still there," Jada asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I'm here. You're going to be okay right," Tony asked trying to calm down.

"I'll be fine. I just have to sit and wait for General Wright's call," Jada said as she choked back tears.

"Okay, call me as soon as you here any news," Tony replied feeling his knees go weak.

"Alright," Jada replied. And then they hung up.

When Tony put the receiver back down to the base Tony tried to steady him self but his knees went weak and he found him self on the floor with his back up against the wall. Tony fought with the thoughts again of what Jada had told him. Ryan was dead, and Drew in the hospital with only god knows how bad his injuries are.

"Tony," Pepper's voice called from down the hall.

"Tony, are you okay?" Pepper asked as she knelt down and sat beside him.

"My sister-in law called. My older brother Drew is in a hospital in Germany," Tony replied after a few seconds of silence.

"You have a brother," Pepper asked surprised at the notation.

Tony nodded as he ran a hand through his hair causing it to stick up in many different directions, "Andrew Stark; Drew for sort. He's about a year older than me."

"Why didn't you tell me you had a brother? Were you going to invite them to the wedding," Pepper asked slightly upset.

"My brother Drew was the kind of guy who stayed out of the spotlight. He was a very low-key kind of person. I didn't tell you about my brother because we weren't on the best of terms from the last time I saw him," Tony replied fighting back some tears.

"What happened," Pepper asked curiously.

Tony closed his eyes for a moment and rested his head against the cool wall.

"Well I guess you can say that it sort of started of early when we were kids. He was sort of jealous because our father favored me over him because I had the technological smarts and I was quickly learning about running the business and building all of those weapons. Don't get me wrong our father loved us both but, he paid a little bit more attention to me than him. Drew would get mad and upset at me for no reasons at times and he used to beat me up. You know how older brothers are. As we got older it seemed like a competition between us. It was always who had the better grades, which was doing what extra curricular we were involved with, which one of us had the better-looking girlfriend, you know stupid stuff. But, the one big competition between us was for our dad. Drew and I were always vying for our dad's attention. We just wanted attention from our dad. We always wanted his approval and the knowledge of his sense of pride he had for us," Tony replied.

Pepper nodded as Tony continued. "It was a few days before our parents' accident. Drew had just graduated from the Air Force Academy and I had already graduated from MIT. We had gotten into a heated argument and he just packed his bags and left. God I don't even remember what we were fighting about. I do remember that there were some miscommunications, misunderstandings, and some hurtful words. I haven't talked to him since my parents' funeral. We hardly spoke to each other then. Sometimes I wish I could just talk to him to make everything right again but something is holding me back. That was nearly ten years ago. I haven't seen or talked to my brother in nearly ten years," Tony said hoarsely almost in tears.

Pepper could tell Tony missed his brother terribly. Pepper helped Tony up and helped him back into bed. She watched him as he succumbed to sleep before she fell asleep as well.

**Well what do you think? I mean if you folks don't like it then I can nix this chapter and re-write a whole new one. I just wanted my story to have twists and whatnot just to spice things up a bit. But yeah, if no one likes it then I'll write another chapter. Thanks for your feedback! **


	24. Wedding Planner

**Chapter 24: The Wedding Planners**

**Well it's been a while since I've posted a new chapter (well this is actually going to be an filler). I had to take care of things. Anyways, I know some people are already on Spring Break, you folks having a good time? I'm just kicking it and relaxing. I went to the Journey Revelation Concert here in Honolulu. That was the best concert I've ever been to.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man**

Early the next morning Pepper and Tony were set to meet with the wedding planners. Tony was quiet for the most part of the drive down to Los Angeles. His thoughts were scattered and he wasn't thinking straight. Tony didn't get much sleep either because he was too busy worrying his brother, his sister in-law and his niece and nephew.

"It'll be okay Tony. Just have faith in your brothers and the doctors," Pepper said Tony's hand a squeeze.

"I want to see him, I need to see Drew."

"You will see him Tony; just be patient."

Pepper pulled up to a modest white building with a tuxedo and wedding dress in the window. Tony took Pepper by her hand and they entered the building that was full of clients and workers running all over the place. Tony's phone rang as they approached the front desk. Jada's name flashed across the screen and Tony turned to go back outside to take his call while Pepper signed in.

"Morning Stacey," Pepper said cheerfully greeting the receptionist.

"Morning Pepper; wow you're here early. We weren't expecting you this early," Stacey said slightly startled.

"I know; sorry about that. There was a family emergency that needs to be taken care of afterwards," Pepper said apologetically.

"That's fine. Well, Jenny and Kristine haven't arrived yet. They'll be in shortly. I'll let you know when they're here," Stacey replied.

"Thank you," Pepper said as she turned to go look for Tony.

"How is he," Pepper asked as Tony walked back inside.

"Drew is stable for now. He had some minor cuts and bruises. He broke his left arm, some ribs and he has a fractured femur. The doctors placed him on a respirator after pulling out a glass shard that punctured his right lung. There was a bullet wound that missed his spine by a fraction of inch, any closer to his spine and he would have been paralyzed. But the doctors said his brain shifted slightly when the plane crashed and that Drew has been slipping in and out of consciousness. So, they're monitoring him closely for that," Tony replied.

Pepper was shocked. Drew had in deed suffered a lot, "when will he come home?"

"The doctors in Germany are going to keep him there for two days. Jada said that the doctors in Germany were going to consult with the head neurosurgeon back in New England before releasing Drew back to the states. But I told her that when Drew comes back to the states I want all of them to come here to California. I told Jada that I was going to call a neurosurgeon down here so Drew can get the best medical care in the country."

"Did Jada agree to come here," Pepper asked.

"She was hesitant at first but then agreed after I talked her into it. So if all goes as plans Jada and the kids will arrive in three days on an early morning flight from New England. Drew will arrive later on a military carrier."

"Okay, sounds good. Come on let's go back inside," Pepper said taking Tony's hand.

"Jenny and Kristine are here now so go up stairs to the fourth floor conference room," Stacey said as Pepper and Tony walked towards the front desk.

Pepper and Tony thanked Stacey and headed to the elevators. They got off on the fourth floor and were escorted down the hall by one of the workers. Jenny and Kristine were already inside sitting around the large table with stacks of papers, binders, and cups of coffee in front of them.

"Hey you two," Jenny said with a smile as Tony and Pepper entered the room.

"Good morning," Pepper said as she and Tony took a seat.

"Okay I know you two have to be somewhere else after so let's bang this out there," Kristine said closing one of the binders and opening Tony and Pepper's binder as well as her weekly planner.

"First off, have you two set a date for the wedding ceremony," Jenny asked with her pen at the ready to take notes.

"We don't have anything set in stone but we were thinking about December," Pepper replied as she flipped through the pages of her planner.

"And how many people were you expecting to have attend," Kristine asked.

"Our finalized number is three hundred adults and seventy-five children ages twelve and below."

"And our wedding colors are going to be red and white," Pepper added.

"I was uh, wondering if we can do a themed wedding," Tony asked curiously.

"A themed wedding," Kristine asked slightly sarcastically as Pepper and Jenny looked at Tony in complete and utter shock.

"Well yeah, you know how birthday parties have themes like Elmo or Cars, and proms have cutesy names like 'A Moment Like This.' I saw a movie where this one lady was a bridesmaid in a ton of weddings and she did some themed weddings. I just thought it would be a kind of cool idea instead of a traditional wedding reception," Tony said randomly.

Kristine was speechless as Jenny hid behind her papers giggling and Pepper just rolled her eyes. "I uh, yes we have done themed wedding before," Kristine finally said.

"Then why is it so funny," Tony asked.

"It's funny because a themed wedding idea is coming from a guy. Normally it's the women who decided on themed weddings. But you know, more power to you," Jenny said with a forced smile as she tried not to laugh.

"So what kinds of themed weddings have you done before," Pepper asked warming up to Tony's weird but rather sweet idea.

"Well we've done a wedding called 'Under The Midnight Haze.' Yes I know it sounds like a prom theme but it was actually very nice. That wedding needed careful planning and timing had to be just right or it wouldn't work. The reception was outdoors in Napa Valley in a vast open field right above the grapevines. Majority of the lighting came from the many stars and full moon that night. There was also a light fog that night. The entire wedding was very calming and ambient." Jenny said recounting a past themed wedding.

Tony snorted, "was it for some weatherman on channel eight news or something," he asked thinking it was kind of cheesy.

"No the wedding was for two NASA astronauts," Kristine said as a matter of fact.

"We also did a wedding called 'A Night at the Movie's with the Silverman's," Jenny said recounting another themed wedding.

"Oh yeah, that was a really fun wedding night. The bride and groom decided on a classic movies setting. The wedding court and guests were dressed in 20's styled mobster clothing. They had popcorn machines and they played classic movies like Casablanca, the 1930's version of Scarface, Gone with the Wind. It was just amazing. There was something for everyone. It was really great," Kristine said describing the event.

"Okay, what kind of theme did you have in mind Tony," Jenny asked.

"Well I was thinking of like a Las Vegas theme," Tony replied.

"Las Vegas? That sounds like a prom theme," Pepper said.

"A Vegas themed wedding is a cool idea. We can have slots, poker tables, craps table, Roulette, and all that good stuff," Tony said sounding like a teenager defending his idea.

"Okay, first, we go back to basics. Where are we going to have this wedding," Kristine asked.

"Tony wants to have it at you know," Pepper replied trailing off.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Jenny said.

"Hey, hey it's a great idea," Tony replied sounding like a teenager again.

"Okay, Tony, how do you expect three hundred-seventy-five almost four hundred people to a hotel suspended in mid-air," Pepper asked.

"I don't know," Tony replied sheepishly.

"Tony you need to think about those kinds of things," Pepper chided.

"I know," Tony pouted this time like a child.

Pepper shook her head and let out a sigh, "I think we're going to have to come back and discuss this at a later time."

"Okay, that's fine," Kristine replied.

Pepper thanked Jenny and Kristine and left with Tony.

**Ah well, anyone think it's dragging? If so let me know and I can bring things up to speed.**


	25. First Introductions

**Chapter 25: First Introductions**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man**

Several days past and Tony and Pepper were on there way to Tony's private hanger at LAX to meet up with Drew and his family.

"Are you nervous," Pepper asked grabbing a hold of Tony's hand as they waited for the jet to arrive and land.

"Well, I haven't seen my brother in years and I'm not sure if there's going to be any tension or how he's going to act," Tony replied with a sigh.

"Don't worry about it," Pepper said reassuringly.

Do your niece and nephew know who you are," Pepper asked curiously.

"They know who I am. This is the first time they're going to actually meet me. They've seen pictures of me and heard stories. I've sent birthday gifts during the holidays and birthdays. I try to email them as often as I can. Jada would send me pictures when they were kids and when they were old enough, they would send me all sorts of things, pictures, drawings, and artwork. I have every single picture, drawing, whatever they sent me, framed and hung on my wall in the room no one is allowed access to," Tony replied.

"Why haven't you shown anyone that room," Pepper asked finally knowing what's in the room across of Tony's bedroom that only he would ever go into.

"Well, I guess it was because it was a sense of filling an empty space inside of me. My parents died, Andrew left, and I hardly had any family left. So when I started talking to them and sending gifts and receiving letters and pictures in return, I wanted all of that to myself. I didn't want to share the 'secret' I had. And I didn't want anyone meddling into a life I used to have before all of this," Tony replied.

Pepper couldn't understand Tony sometimes but she still respected him. Tony stood next to her rocking back and forth on his feet. It was something he always did when he was anxious or nervous.

"Here they come," Pepper said breaking the silence pointing to the descending seven forty-seven jet.

Tony looked up as the plane touched down and began rolling towards them. Tony's pilot brought the jet to a stop a few yards in front of him and Pepper. One of the attendants opened the door as workers pushed the stairs towards the open plane. Several men dressed in all white stepped out of the plane carrying what looked like a gurney.

"Is that Drew," Pepper asked.

"Yeah that's Drew. Some of the doctors from the German Hospital came along to escort Drew to University Hospital," Tony said as an ambulance drove up and parked along side the plane.

Then men carrying Drew looked like they were carrying a coffin. They got down to the ground and wheeled the gurney to the ambulance. They got Drew inside without incident and followed inside the ambulance. As soon as everyone got into the ambulance, it headed towards University Hospital.

Following an attendant, a medium skinned, dark haired woman wearing sunglasses carrying her handbag stepped out of the plane. Following the woman, identical twins, one boy, one girl, stepped out of the plane.

Pepper thought the boy looked like a younger version of Tony but taller, well built, and darker hair than Tony who was kind of thinning out. The boy looked to be slightly out of place but walked with a confident swagger. The girl on the other hand looked like she belonged in California. She had a tan that could make the California girls jealous. She wore the latest fashion trends and had beautiful long hair that matched her brothers. Her smile was huge and bright like she had been waiting her entire life to escape from her small town world. She looked tiny standing next to her brother who towered over her and their mother.

"That's Grayer Aidan Stark, Amberly Anne Stark, and my sister Jada-Anne," Tony said pointing to each of them as they descended down the stairs.

"Wow, they definitely inherited the great Stark family looks," Pepper laughed.

"How old are they," she asked.

"They'll be sixteen in December," Tony replied with a smile.

"Oh how exciting, close to our wedding day. You better do something nice for their birthday," Pepper said grabbing Tony's hand and walked over towards Tony's sister in-law and niece and nephew.

"I have that all planned out," Tony said with a smile giving Pepper's hand a light assuring squeeze.

"Jada," Tony said with a smile hugging his sister in-law.

"Well look at you. You're all grown up," Jada laughed.

Jada had been a childhood friend of his and Drew. They met when her family moved into the house next door.

"This is my fiancé Pepper," Tony said introducing Jada to Pepper.

"HI, it's so nice to finally meet you. Tony always talked about you," Jada said with a smile hugging Pepper.

"And I've heard a lot about you too," Pepper replied.

"This is my son Grayer and my daughter, Grayer's twin sister Amberly," Jada said with a smile formally introducing them to Tony and Pepper.

"Hey hot shot, welcome to California," Tony smiled shaking Grayer's hand and hugging him.

Grayer laughed, "thanks for having us Uncle T. And, thanks for helping with dad."

"No need for thanks, your family. Besides after dinner tonight you'll be crying when I kick your but in a one on one basketball game that is long over due," Tony said with a laugh.

"Your on," Grayer challenged.

"Hello Grayer, it's nice to meet you," Pepper said with a smile sticking out her hand.

Grayer embraced Pepper in a hug, "great to meet you too. Uncle T told us all about you."

"Princess Amberly," Tony joked.

Amberly hugged Tony, "I missed you."

"You driving yet," Tony asked in a low whisper.

"Dad was teaching me and then when dad deployed some of his friends who didn't go were teaching us," Amberly replied softly giggling.

"I'll let you drive some of my cars," Tony said keeping an arm around Amberly.

"Okay," Amberly smiled and Tony let her go.

"You're even more beautiful then Uncle Tony led on," Amberly said hugging Pepper.

"So are you," Pepper replied.

"Come on kids, let's go visit your dad," Tony said.

"You three ladies go in the SUV. Me and Junior over here will put the luggage in the back," Tony said as he got their luggage from another attendant.

"How's that boyfriend of yours Amber," Tony asked as he drove onto the road.

"What boyfriend," Amberly smiled.

"Oh, okay, I see. What boyfriend," Tony laughed.

"He's doing great. James is on vacation with his parents in Europe. I originally was supposed to go with him but I decided not to when the accident happened. I wanted to be with mom and Grayer."

"That's a good thing you did," Tony said praising Amberly.

"What about Grayer? You have a girlfriend yet," Tony asked looking at Grayer in the rear view mirror.

Before Grayer could answer Jada butt in, "focus on the road Tony," she scolded.

"Sorry," Tony replied adverting his eyes back onto the road.

"Still single, I'm not looking for a relationship yet. I'm just focusing on school, sports, and working towards a full football or baseball scholarship," Grayer replied.

"Good man," Tony commented.

Jada, Pepper, and Amberly just rolled their eyes. The conversation soon turned to talks about school, work, sports, and finding out the latest scoops. Tony pulled into the parking structure of University Hospital and a wave of bad memories and emotions just hit him. He thought back on the last time they were there, half the hospital blew up.


	26. Moments of Truth

**Chapter 26: Moments of Truth**

**Hey everyone. Ah, my last two chapters weren't my best. They were kind of weak. But, hopefully I can pull it out and come out with better chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man.**

**Still rated T for language.**

"Hi, my name is Jada Stark. I'm here to visit my husband Andrew, do mind telling us where his room is located," Jada asked the lady sitting at the nurses station in.

"Oh yes, your husband is at the end of this hall. It'll be the door on your left. Only two people may visit at a time," the nurse replied.

Everyone except for Tony headed down the hall to visit Drew. Tony took the extra time to mentally prepare himself. After clearing his mind and taking several deep breaths Tony made his way down the hall. The walk seemed to go on forever and the hall seemed to never end. He finally reached Drew's door and placed his hand on the cold metal doorknob. After closing his eyes for a brief second he finally opened the door.

Pepper and the twins were sitting in chairs by the windows. Jada sat on Drew's bed holding his mangled hand. When Tony's eyes fell on his brother he had to fight back tears. Drew was just lying there so helpless, so weak, and so hurt.

"How is he," Tony asked softly gently closing the door behind him.

As he made his way towards the other side of the room he listened to the beeping of the heart monitor and the buzzing of the respirator helping Drew to breath.

"The doctors say that Drew is doing better. The medication they give him makes him sleep for several hours. His cuts and bruises are healing nicely. And his broken ribs are starting to repair themselves. Drew needs to keep his casts on for another week and a half. And he'll be on a respirator for about a few more days and he'll be able to breathe on his own if he stays on the track he's on now. As for his spinal cord injury, the doctors said that all we can do is wait. When he wakes up, they'll check for any sensation in his lower leg area. If he does then he'll start rehab right away. And if he doesn't then I don't know what will happen," Jada said trailing off.

Jada wiped the tears out of her eyes as she adverted her gaze for a moment. It was hard for her seeing the love of her life lying in pain. Drew had always been the adventurous, sporty, and risk taking kind of person. Some of the things he did often left him injured but none were as bad as this.

"Mom look," Grayer said placing a hand on Jada's shoulder.

She turned to see Drew stirring form his medication induced sleep.

"Oh my gosh," Jada said tears filling her eyes.

"Drew, can you hear me? Andrew honey, wake up," Jada pleaded desperately while giving Drew's hand a light squeeze.

He let out a groan and slowly opened his eyes, "what, what happened? Where am I?"

As he tried to focus on the people around him, he tried to get up in a hurry, "where are they? Where are those terrorists," Drew said hotly.

"Whoa, Drew lay back down," Tony said as he and Grayer gently push Drew back into the bed.

Pepper slightly panicked and pressed the button above Drew's head for the nurses.

"I'm going to get them," Drew slurred trying to fight off Tony and Grayer.

"He seems to be a bit delirious. Jada you have to calm him down," Tony said as he and Grayer continued to hold off a fighting Drew.

"Andrew you're in the hospital," Jada replied hurriedly as the tears began to fall down her face.

Jada cupped Drew's face and rubbed his temples softly. Almost immediately Drew began to calm down. He closed his eyes and opened them again. Drew took in his surroundings and the people in it. When he saw Jada crying his heart began to break. Drew pulled her close to him and held Jada. Drew's eyes immediately fell on Tony and a kind of darkness filled Drew's eyes. When Tony caught the look in Drew's eyes he began to panic. And then for some reason, the darkness in his eyes just seemed to disappear.

"Tony," Drew said in his deep bass voice.

Tony hesitantly stepped forward as Jada got off of Drew's bed.

"What took you so damn long," Drew asked.

"I've been here the entire time," Tony replied unsure of what Drew meant.

"No, I mean, what too you so long," Drew asked again trying to get a point across Tony.

Before either Tony or Drew could ask for some alone time, Jada, Pepper, and the twins headed out of Drew's room. Drew watched as they left, and when they did, he adverted his gaze back to Tony.

"Hey," Drew said softly as he tried to sit up groaning in pain.

Tony rushed to Drew's side but he waved Tony off, "I'm hurt not helpless."

Tony nodded and backed up a little. He pulled up a chair next to Drew's bed chair and sat in it.

"So how are you doing," Tony asked nervously.

"I feel like crap. I'm hurting all over and these tube things are annoying me," Drew grumbled pointing to all of the tubes and wires.

Tony smirked, same old' Drew.

"Is it true," Drew asked curiously look Tony dead straight in his eyes.

"Is what true," Tony asked.

"That you're Iron Man and you ended up going off the deep end."

"Yes, it's all true. But, I haven't been Iron Man in some time because of what happened," Tony, replied looking down at the ground.

"I thought so. I didn't want to believe at first. I saw all of the news and press. I just thought it was a bunch of rubbish. A lot of people talked and I started to believe them but I knew that the only way I would know if it were true was to go to the source of the news. So, what happened," Drew asked.

"What happened was alcohol. I had the biggest drinking problem of all time. I've drunk myself almost to my death before on several occasions. I'm not particularly proud of that. I was angry all the time. I don't know why I was angry, but I was angry. And, I was angry with all of the wrong people. When all of that started to happen, people started to turn their backs on me. All of the people who I thought were my friends looked down on me. I understood why they looked down on me. I've become a monster. But they talked crap about me, they started lies and rumors, they criticized me, and they took advantage of my company. I felt stabbed in the back. The only people who were really there for me were my fiancée Pepper and my two best friends James Rhodes, and Happy Hogan. They stood by me the entire time saw me through it all sent me off to rehab. By the time I was released and better, everything had settled down. Although I was only gone for one week, it seemed liked they didn't need me anymore. I felt like I was some kind of fad and eventually all fads fade and everyone forgot about me."

"I didn't know it was like that. When I heard about it and heard a confirmation from you, it surprised me. My once young and innocent little brother who always worked hard, who wanted the best, and who wanted to please everyone had turned into someone he didn't recognize anymore. If only I knew, I could've been there for you. I would've helped you get back on your feet," Drew replied.

"It's okay, you didn't know," Tony said in a mellow tone.

"No it's not okay. I should have been there for you. I should have been there no matter what kind of crap we had going on with each other. I wanted so bad to call you during that time to help you, to support you. But, there was something that was holding me back. I don't know what was, maybe a sense of pride or something of that nature. But I regret it now. I feel like I should have down something sooner so you wouldn't have to go through that kind of hell," Drew said angry with himself.

"Andrew, it's okay. It's better now; I'm better now. Remember what dad used to always say, 'no regrets.' I have no regrets. I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm engaged to be married and I have a baby boy on the way. Don't beat yourself over this Drew. It's all on me. It was an obstacle I had to overcome on my own. It was a learning experience and I've grown a lot from it."

Andrew nodded and looked down at his hands. It was quit for sometime as they reflected on their past.

"What happened between you and me," Tony asked.

Drew just shook his head, "I don't know."

"I guess it was some kind of miscommunication between us. And it led to accusations, finger pointing, and hateful words," Drew said sitting up more.

"That's what I've been thinking all these years," Tony replied surprised that he and Drew were thinking the same thing.

Drew smiled, "you know the kids, they really love you. They always talked about you like you were some kind of God. They would always brag about you to their friends or whoever would listen to them. And they loved to show off the gifts you would send them," Drew chuckled lightly.

"And when that whole ordeal about you became public, they just brushed it off as trash talk and rumors. They just carried on bragging about you," Drew laughed.

Tony smiled; he had a big support system from Grayer and Amberly.

"Drew, whatever happened between us, can we just put it all behind us and start over?"

"I would very much like that," Drew replied holding out his hand.

Tony smiled and took Drew's hand giving him a hug. For the next half hour they reminisced about their childhood and all of the mischief they would get into. They got so caught up in talk over the years that Tony almost forgot what he was meaning to ask Drew.

"Before I forget, you know that Pepper and I are set to get married on December 12 right?"

"I heard something like that. Why do you ask?"

"Andrew, will you do me the honor of being my best man," Tony asked in a dorky manner.

So much so that it caused Drew and Tony to burst out laughing.

"I do," Drew laughed.

"Okay," Tony replied with a smile through the laughs.

"You're such a sap," Drew joked.

"You're still a punk," Tony joked back.

"Ah, why don't you go fetch your fiancée, my wife, and my kids," Drew joked.

"You make it sound like their dogs," Tony joked.

"Well then you must be my bitch," Drew laughed.

Tony shook his head and flipped Drew off. Drew laughed yet again and threw a pillow at Tony. Tony caught the pillow and whacked Drew with it.

"Punk," Tony grumbled as he walked out the door.

"You know you love me," Drew shouted.


	27. Question

**This is just a short filler chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ironman**

**Chapter 27: Question**

It had been roughly two months since Drew and his family's arrival to California after his incident. Jada, the kids, Tony, and Pepper were extremely happy to see Drew progressing nicely. He became healthier and stronger by the day. No person was happier than Tony. Ever since his brother had been discharged, Tony spent as much time as he could with Drew. It seemed like Tony and Drew were little kids again playing around and cracking jokes. Every day was a new adventure and every day was even better than the last.

On this one particular day however Tony had something he wanted to ask his brother. He had been meaning to ask but he couldn't figure out the right timing to do so. Tony thought it would be a good time because Tony and Drew would be working on the nursery room while everyone was out and about.

"Hey Drew, could I ask you something," Tony asked timidly as his brother walked into the nursery room with two cans of baby blue paint.

"Sure thing; what's up," Drew asked setting the paint cans down.

"Well, I have been thinking for some time about this. And, maybe you would like to live here permanently. You, Jada, and the twins can make your home here in California. I have more than enough space here in the house or maybe I could help you and Jada look for a place nearby. I'll send Grayer and Amberly to an elite private school where they can receive a top-notch college prep education. Grayer and Amberly can continue their sports and extra-curricular activities. My good friend Rhodey will have a position waiting for you in his unit. You can retain your rank as Colonel at Senior Flight Mechanic and Aircraft Inspector. He'll also have a position for a Senior Crew Chief for the Battalion. And Jada will never have to work another day in her life," Tony offered trying to convince his brother to move to California.

Tony thought it would be a good idea for them to move to California because whatever family Tony and Drew had is now living in the upper west coast. And Jada's family is still in Texas and Arizona.

"I'm not sure," Drew said thinking about Tony's offer.

"My job, my career, Jada's career is back home in New England. And the kids; their life is back in New England. All of their friends are there, and all of Jada and I friends are still there," Drew added fighting with himself in his mind.

"Come on Drew. There's nothing left back home. We have nothing left back home. All that's left in New England are broken dreams and a life that we had already lost so many years ago. I'm sure you'll all be able to adjust, Grayer and Amberly especially. It'll be like a new adventure for them. Remember when we were kids? We went on all sorts of adventures. Moving down here will give Grayer and Amberly the opportunity to get out of the town and experience something new. Like I said, they'll get a top of the line education and they'll make new friends and meet new people."

"Well, Jada and I have been considering the possibility of moving out here but we never actually discussed it with the kids. I tell you what, Jada and I will talk to the kids tonight and hen we'll talk to you and Pepper when we have Grayer and Amberly's response."

"Alright; now, let's get this bad boy painted," Tony laughed cracking open the can of paint.

As Tony mixed the paint, Drew looked out of the bedroom window at the waves crashing into the sand softly. He thought intently about Tony's offer. Was it really time to leave the place that they had grown up in most of their lives? What about the kids? They had grown up in a close-knit town were everyone knew everyone. But had Tony and Drew really lost their lives so many years ago? Was New England really full of broken dreams as Tony had put it?

Drew sighed as he thought about the past thirty-seven plus years and the kinds of doors that were open for him and Tony. He remembered how Tony went off to MIT, how the same girl screwed him and Tony over early in their teenage years, how he dreamt of playing professional football. And how major injuries sidelined him while he was attending the Air Force Academy, their parents' accident, and their argument. There was one moment in time Drew remembered, where Tony had gone through an extremely tough time. He had been dating a girl for quite some time at the moment and he was very much in love. He was supposed to have married her but when Tony found out she had been cheating on him the entire time Tony was heart broken. After that Tony became fearful of love. That was until Pepper walked into his life as Drew heard from Jada since he and Tony were not on speaking terms at the time.

After Drew thought more and more about their pat, he came to realize that Tony was right. And that he could no longer stand to live in a place that held many broken dreams. Tony was right; it was time to move on. But, their parents were buried there in New England.


	28. The Start of a New Life

**This chapter also jumps a couple of months.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ironman**

**Chapter 28: The Start of a New Lif**e

"Aunty Pepper are you feeling alright," Amberly asked becoming concerned when she looked at Pepper's flustered expression.

"Oh I'm fine sweetie. I'm just a little stressed because your Uncle Tony and I have to move the wedding date back to next month because the baby is due soon," Pepper replied wiping the sweat off her face with a paper towel.

"Are you sure? Do you want a glass of water," Amberly asked.

"Um, yeah a glass of water would be fine," Pepper replied setting down the baby clothes she was putting away into the baby's dresser.

As Amberly went off to make a glass of water Pepper began to think back to the events of the previous night. Tony had been out all day and most of the night; first with Drew and then as Ironman flying back to the Middle East to take care of business. Pepper was upset with Tony for being out all day. The argument got heated as her hormones started kicking in and she started bitching at him about stupid unrelated things. Whatever happened after that was all a blur as Tony left the house in a storm speeding off to only God knows where. She hadn't received a call since then and Pepper's worries grew by the hour.

As Pepper carried about her business of getting the nursery set up, she began to feel nauseous and a small pain in her belly. She quickly stood up and began to feel dizzy. Pepper was now soaked in sweat as she made her way to the doorway.

"Amberly," Pepper called struggling to stand up.

"Yes," Amberly replied.

"Call your mom. I think my water just broke," Pepper shouted struggling to stand and feeling wetness on her feet.

"Oh my gosh, okay," Amberly replied taking out her cell phone dialing her mom's number while she ran back to the room.

Before the phone started ringing the door burst open and Amberly's mom was breathing heavily, "Did your Aunt Pepper say her water broke?"

"Yeah hurry," Amberly said leading her mom towards the nursery.

Amberly and mom Jada ran towards Pepper who was grabbing her suitcase for the hospital. Jada helped Pepper to the car while Amberly tried to get in touch with her dad and her brother. She tried to call Tony but failed miserably when she found out that he had dropped his cell phone in the driveway. Jada drove as quickly and as safely as she could to University Hospital.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Um my sister in law's water just broke and her contractions are about ten minutes apart or something like that," Jada shouted to the nurse behind the station.

"Okay let's get her up to Maternity and check her dilation," the nurse said helping Jada get Pepper into a wheelchair.

"Pepper, who is your doctor on call," the nurse asked.

"Um Dr. Cooke," Pepper replied as a few male nurses carried Pepper out of the wheelchair and into the hospital bed.

"Okay Pepper I'm going to have you start pushing," Dr. Cooke said after examining Pepper.

"No I cant. My fiancée isn't here yet. He's supposed to be on his way," Pepper said in a huge amount of pain.

Pepper was clearly in pain. She was turning red and burst out into tears.

"Pepper if you don't start pushing now you're going to out your baby in distress," Dr. Cooke chided.

"Jada did you get in touch with Tony," Pepper asked almost pleadingly.

"I'm trying sweetie but Tony dropped his phone in the driveway last night when he left.

Pepper burst into even more tears as she heard this. A sharp pain resonated up her spine and caused Pepper to shout out in pain.

"Oh my gosh! Ah! Get it out of me!"

"Pepper how can I get your baby out safely when you're refusing to push," Dr. Cooke chided again.

Just then Rhodey, Happy, Drew, and Grayer burst through the door huffing and puffing from running from the parking structure to the delivery room.

"How is she?"

"Is she okay?"

A million questions just came shooting out of the guys' mouths irritating Pepper, "Get the hell out!"

"Rhodey go find my stupid fiancée," Pepper pleaded before he left.

"I'm on it," he replied as he started running down the hallways again.

"Pepper are you going to start pushing," Dr. Cooke questioned.

"I cant. I just can't," Pepper sobbed shaking her head.

"The baby is starting to crown Pepper," Dr. Cooke said examining Pepper one more time.

Happy saw this and walked over to Pepper's bedside, "you need to start pushing sweetheart," he said grabbing Pepper's hand and squeezing it.

Pepper looked at Happy through her teary eyes and nodded.

"Okay, let's do this; deep breaths," Happy said bracing himself.

Pepper gave a push squeezing Happy's hand extremely hard. Pepper and Happy both shouted in pain.

"You're almost there Pepper push," Dr. Cooke encouraged.

"Ah, I hate Tony and his stupid penis," Pepper shouted in pain.

When Happy heard this, he burst out laughing.

"Shut up Harold," Pepper shouted using Happy's name.

"The baby is almost out Pepper. Give me one more big push," Dr. Cooked encouraged.

Pepper braced herself squeezing Happy's hand harder and giving one more push. Pepper could feel the baby coming out and soon the sound of the baby crying filled the room. Pepper was very happy as she started to catch her breath.

"It's a beautiful baby boy," Dr. Cooke said smiling.

The nurse let Happy cut the baby's cord before taking him to get cleaned up.

"How are you feeling," Happy asked taking a damp cloth and wiping Pepper's forehead.

"I'm feeling much better now. I just cant help but wonder where Tony is right now," Pepper said her voice trailing off.

"Don't worry about him right now. He was being stupid. It's his lost on witnessing a miracle," Happy said placing the cloth down and kissing Pepper on her forehead.

"Here he is mommy," the nurse said happily while carefully handing the now clean and bundled up infant into Pepper's arms.

"He's beautiful," Happy commented as he looked at the peacefully sleeping baby.

"Do you have a name for him," another nurse holding a clipboard.

"Yes I do. His name is Jacob-Ryan Howard Stark," Pepper replied proudly.

The nurse nodded writing the name down on the clipboard, "okay now what we're going to do next Pepper, is to move you and baby to your room. So, if you can, please put little Jacob-Ryan into his little crib then we can roll you and baby to your room."

Pepper placed Jacob-Ryan into his little crib and Happy helped her into a wheelchair. The nurse rolled the crib down the hall while Happy pushed Pepper following the nurse. Once Pepper got settled, the nurse gently took Jacob-Ryan out and carefully handed him to Pepper.

"Either I or another nurse will come back in an hour to check on you and baby," the nurse said as she prepared to leave.

"You can call Jada and the twins in," Pepper said to Happy who agreed.

Happy made the trek down the hallway to the waiting room where Jada was watching television and Amberly and Grayer fast asleep leaning against each other.

"Pepper said you folks can come in now," Happy said softly pointing to Pepper's room.

Jada nodded as she woke up the twins. Grayer and Amberly each gave a yawn and started stretching before following their mom. As they walked down the hall, the elevators opened and Rhodey walked off with Drew in tow.

"Where's Tony," Happy asked.

"We can't find him. We looked everywhere. We checked his workshop, his five offices, and all over Stark Industries. He didn't take any of his Ironman suits. We also checked the hangers and his plane hasn't left. All of his cars are in the garage except for the Audi he took. Drew called the bank to track any transactions he has made within the past 48 hours or if he used his credit cards. They have nothing," Rhodey said disappointed.

Happy just shook his head and clenched his jaw and his fists.

"Should we file a missing person report," Drew asked.

"No it wouldn't help. This isn't the first time this has happened. Tony always takes off like this. He'll come crawling back. He always does. If he doesn't show up in the next twenty-four hours then we've got trouble," Happy replied coldly.

"Come on and meet Jacob-Ryan," Happy said after a few moments of silence.


	29. My World is Crashing Down

**So I had a hard time writing this chapter and the next few chapters. This chapter I didn't quite understand myself. I constantly fought with myself wondering if it'll work. I feel doubtful but at this point I'm at right now, just like poker, it's All In. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man.**

**Chapter 29: My World is Crashing Down **

"Ah, he's gorgeous," Amberly gushed sitting on the edge of Pepper's bed excitingly looking at the newborn.

"He's beautiful," Jada squealed when she got to be the first of the family members to hold baby Jacob.

"You did good sweetheart," Drew said placing a kiss a top Pepper's forehead.

"It wasn't as bad as I originally thought. He came out just fine. And he's so quiet and peaceful too," Pepper smiled relaxing into her bed.

"What's his name," Grayer asked standing next to Amberly and lightly touching the babies foot sticking out of his blanket.

"His name is Jacob-Ryan Howard Daniel Stark," Pepper replied with a smile.

"He has grandpa's name," Amberly said excitedly.

"And he has my grandfather's name," Drew said proudly.

"He has your fathers name as well," Happy said with a smile looking on at Pepper and Jacob-Ryan.

"Which one is your dad's name Aunt Pepper," Amberly asked curiously.

"Daniel," Pepper replied with a smile as she thought about her dad back home in Boston.

"I like that name," Amberly said lightly tracing a circle on top of Jacob-Ryan's tiny hand.

"And don't forget that he also has Lt. Whittaker's name," Pepper added.

"It was nice of you to add Ryan's name into Jacob's," Drew said with a smile.

Pepper smiled and thanked Drew. It was silent for a moment as they all took the time to take in the miracle of life before them. Jada cradled the baby in her arms rocking him back and forth lightly. She swayed and swayed for some time laughing and cooing at Jacob-Ryan. Amberly complained that her mother was hogging Jacob-Ryan making everyone laugh light-heartedly. Jada and Amberly gushed over Jacob-Ryan as the guys had a talk with Pepper about Tony.

"So, what's going on with Tony," Pepper asked sitting up in her bed.

"As of right now, Jarvis was able to track and locate Tony back to the house in Dubai. But his status is minutes old. He could have moved at any given time from when Jarvis located him to the present time. We can run another scan to check where he is and go after him," Rhodey said giving Pepper the best option he could offer at the time.

"I want him so much to be here but, I'm just so upset with him that I don't even want to see his face. I don't know anymore what to think of it anymore. I have so many things on my mind. Can you just go look for him for me? Please," Pepper asked exhaustedly.

"We can do that. But that means we would have to leave you alone for quite some time. And we don't want to do that at the moment," Rhodey replied.

"I'll be fine. It'll be okay. This isn't the first time I've done things on my own. I've been left alone before. This isn't my first time," Pepper said her voice trailing off.

"Just go look for Tony. Make sure he's okay. I'll be fine," Pepper added.

Rhodey nodded and brought Drew, Grayer, and Happy aside to discuss their next plan of action. After deliberating for some time they finally agreed to go look for Tony in Dubai. They looked at Pepper; she looked a little bit weak and tired from her labor. What got the guys was the look in her eyes. Pepper's eyes gave away all of her on-going struggles with Tony, the hurt he caused for not being there for the birth, the sleepless nights he caused, Pepper just looked so exhausted.

"We're going to go get him. We'll bring his sorry ass home," Rhodey assured bidding a farewell to Pepper, Jada, Amberly, and Jacob-Ryan.

"Don't worry hun, we'll look for him," Drew said saying his goodbyes.

Happy asked for some time alone before saying goodbye to Pepper and the baby. Jada, Amberly, and Grayer made a fast goodbye before following everyone else outside into the hall. Once everyone was gone Happy sat into a chair next to Pepper's bed and took her hand in his left hand and Jacob-Ryan's hand into his right hand. He was quiet for some time contemplating about what he would say to Pepper.

"Bruce knows Pepper," Happy said quietly.

"What," Pepper asked bewildered.

"Bruce knows that Tony left you again."

"How does he know that," Pepper asked in a slight panic knowing that if Bruce got in touch with her he would do the 'I told you so' trip. And he would get on the next plane to California to bring her and the baby back home to the East Coast for good.

"Because I told him."

"Why? Why would you tell Bruce?"

"Because its for your own good. Tony shouldn't be leaving alone. If he vows to always be there for you then he should be there for you and Jacob. If Tony doesn't make this right then both Bruce and I are taking you and Jacob-Ryan back to Boston. And I'm so serious that I swear it to the highest power that we'll bring you back to Boston away from him far away from him. You don't deserve this kind of crap he's putting you through again. He always does this to you. Every single time you have an argument he leaves in his anger and rage and is gone for however many days. He always leaves you alone hurt. He always leaves you alone to pick up the pieces. And when he's ready he always comes crawling back begging for forgiveness. This has to stop Pepper. He always says that he's going to change and that everything will be better. But it never happens. Sure he gave up drinking, but what about everything else? What about his anger? What about his rage? What about all those late nights? What about all those days he's left you alone wondering where he went? Pepper, you can't raise a baby in that kind of environment. You can't raise Jacob-Ryan without a dad. It's not right, it's not fair to Jacob-Ryan."

"You're right Happy. I keep thinking that he will change but he never does. And that's why I'm so exhausted. I'm at a crossroads with Tony and I. I don't know what's going to happen to us anymore. I keeping thinking that one of these days I'm just going to leave. But I can't do that to Jacob-Ryan. And I especially cant to that to Tony. Tony is Jacob's father," Pepper replied feeling hurt and confused.

"Pepper, any man can call himself a father, but it takes a real man to be a dad. And at this current moment in time, Tony is an unfit father. If he can't straighten up and pull his act together then he can never be a father let alone a man," Happy said seriously.

Happy stood up to leave but was stopped by Pepper, "please don't let Bruce come here. Please just go find Tony," she begged.

"I can't make you any promises on preventing Bruce from coming here. He's your best friend and he wants to be here for you. But, if Tony comes back beaten to a pulp you can put it all on me because I would have beaten him nearly to death for doing this shit to you again," Happy said sternly before walking out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pepper was sound asleep when she got an odd feeling and sat up to check on Jacob-Ryan. When she looked into his little crib he looked blue and was breathing irregularly. She broke down in tears and immediately called for a nurse.

"What happened Ms. Potts," a nurse asked rushing through the door.

"He's turning blue and I think he's not breathing right," Pepper replied with tears in her eyes.

A few seconds later other nurses and Dr. Cooke rushed through the door. The nurses went to work trying to make a correct diagnosis for Jacob-Ryan.

"His BP is dropping," a nurse said quickly and carefully removing a pediatric blood pressure cuff.

"What's going on? What's wrong with Jacob?" Pepper asked in a panic

"Ms. Potts, we're need to take Jacob-Ryan for some tests. At this moment we are unsure with what is wrong but I assure you we will do everything in our power to make sure he's going to be okay," Dr. Cooke replied as the nurses began to wheel Jacob-Ryan out the door.

Once the doctor and nurses had left Pepper sobbed and tried to get a hold of anyone. No one seemed to answer his or her cell phones. In need of someone to be there for her and the baby while everyone else was away looking for Tony she called the one person she really didn't want to see; she called Bruce. He picked up his phone on the third ring and Pepper sobbed into the phone.

"Bruce its Pepper."

"What's wrong," Bruce asked concerned.

"It's the baby. I don't know what's wrong. I woke up sensing something was wrong and when I looked at Jacob-Ryan he wasn't breathing right and he was slightly blue. The doctors and nurses needed to take him away fro some tests. I don't know what to do. And I really need someone here with me because I feel like I'm going to have a mental meltdown and go crazy," Pepper cried into the phone.

"Alright I'm on my way. Where did Happy go," Bruce asked grabbing his keys off the counter in the kitchen of his condo.

"He went to Dubai to look for Tony," Pepper replied.

"What about Rhodey?"

"He went to Dubai with Happy."

"Is there anyone you can call to have go to the hospital to stay with you until I get there?"

"No, that's why I called. You were my last hope. Everyone went off to look for Tony."

"Ugh I'm going to kick his ass when I see him," Bruce mumbled to himself but loud enough for Pepper to hear.

"Leave him alone. He's struggling with some things right now," Pepper said clearly in denial.

"Pepper you're in denial," Bruce grumbled.

"No I'm not."

"What about Jenny and Kristine? Did they go to Dubai too?"

"No they went on a European cruise for two months. Bruce just get your ass over here! I'm scared out of my mind right now. I can't do this on my own."

"I'm coming," Bruce said jumping into his car.

Pepper shut her phone and relaxed into her pillows trying to relax. Ten minutes later her room door opened and a very sweaty Bruce burst through.

"Okay I'm here," he said exhaustedly.

"Why are you all sweaty," Pepper asked now fully calmed.

"I ran from my car." Bruce said plopping down in a chair.

Pepper just stared at Bruce who was trying to catch his breath. He was wheezing and coughing. Pepper grabbed her cup of water and offered it to him. Bruce declined but stood up placing both hands on his head and breathed carefully. After pacing around the room and incessant staring from Pepper Bruce was finally okay and sat back down in the chair.

"Any news yet since the time we talked?"

"Nothing."

"And Tony?"

"I don't know," Pepper replied softly.

Bruce was going to say something but Pepper stopped him, "I had enough lectures today thank you very much Mr. Wayne."

"Okay; no lectures. I'm sure you had a great deal to go through so not a word from me."

"Thank you."

Pepper and Bruce waited in silence for any kind of news. They waited for several minutes but the minutes quickly turned into hours. It was nearing late afternoon with no word yet from the doctors or from anyone who went to Dubai. Finally after what seemed like an eternity the room phone rang. Bruce answered the phone since Pepper was sound asleep.

"Hi this is Dr. Gregory head of cardiothoracic surgery calling in regards to Jacob-Ryan. Am I speaking with Mr. Stark?" the voice on the other end asked.

"No sir this is Mr. Wayne," Bruce replied.

"Well Mr. Wayne, I'm sorry to say but Jacob will require an open heart surgery."

"What's wrong with Jacob," Bruce asked already feeling the tears starting to well up in his eyes. He tried hard to hold them back.

"To put this in simplest terms Mr. Wayne, Jacob was born with only half a heart. This is not uncommon, I have seen several cases and I have performed many successful operations. We will schedule him for an operation as soon as possible."

"Thank you Doctor," Bruce said feeling the tears roll down his cheeks.

'What else could go wrong?' Bruce thought as he sat down in a chair next to Pepper's bed.

Bruce reached his shaky hand out and gently grabbed Pepper's hand. She stirred feeling his touch. She immediately knew something was wrong when she saw the look on Bruce's face. Her heart started to shatter; she knew it was about Jacob and it was serious. She mentally prepared herself for the worst taking a few deep breaths.

"What did they say," she asked feeling the tears beginning to form.

"Pepper I'm so sorry. Jacob needs open heart surgery. He was born with only half of a heart," Bruce said crudely wiping away the tears.

Pepper was silent for a while letting the tears run down her cheeks. She tried to process everything; half a heart? How could that be? Did something go wrong during her pregnancy? Did she do anything wrong? Pepper began to place the blame on herself. It was all her fault. It was Pepper's fault that Jacob was born that way. Pepper just let the tears flow out more.

"It's not your fault," Bruce said almost as if he was reading her mind.

"Yes it is. It's my fault; I caused this. I'm his mother. I'm supposed to take care of him. I'm supposed to make sure he'll be okay. I'm supposed to protect him," Pepper cried.

"It's not your fault Pepper. The doctor said it's not uncommon. He said he has seen this many times and has performed many successful surgeries," Bruce said getting out of his chair and sitting next to Pepper on her bed.

Bruce took Pepper into his arms and held her tight. She cried and cried into Bruce's shirt, "It'll be okay Pepper. Everything will be okay. Jacob is a fighter. He's tiny but he's strong. Please don't worry Pepper. Because when you worry, I worry. It'll be okay, just have faith in him and in the doctors."

Pepper nodded and looked at Bruce. He kissed her forehead and she lay back down on her bed. Bruce got back into his seat and held Pepper's hand until she fell asleep. Once she was asleep he wondering over to the nursery. He scanned the many rows of babies until he saw him. There he was all the way in the back. He looked so fragile and hurt. Bruce began to tear again. No one should have to suffer so much pain at such a young age.

After looking at Jacob-Ryan for some time Bruce walked away. As he walked down the long hallway he slowly pulled out his cell phone. He dialed Happy's number to break the news to him and everyone else who was with him searching for Tony. Before hitting the call button Bruce let a few more tears go and took in a deep breath letting it out slowly. It was going to be hard but he had to do it.

**Just to clear any confusion on the name of the baby and who he is named after. Jacob for Tony and Drew's grandfather. (If you can recall, Tony gave Pepper the engagement ring that belong to his grandmother with the inscriptionand their grandfather's name inside.) Ryan comes from the Air Force pilot and Tony and Drew's childhood friend who passed away when his and Drew's fighter jet went down. Howard is of course Tony and Drew's father's name. And Daniel was written as being Pepper's dad's name. Daniel is the name alot of you folks had requested/suggested. **


End file.
